Love will thaw
by Faenya
Summary: Barely having survived the timeportal, Storybrooke is faced with a new upcoming threat. As the supposed villain and the heros seem to have more in common than they think, Emma must learn once more, that life is rarely that black and white. / Started out as fourth season prediction, now AU - CaptainSwan against my version of the Snowqueen / #Frozen; #Timetravel, #Snowqueen
1. Prologue

**Once upon a time**

**_Love will thaw_**  
_(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) skript by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind felt like a lash as it blew mercilessly into his face. Shivering from deep inside he hoped the newborn he held close to his chest did not freeze as much. As he tried to shield her from the wind he already knew, that the cold he felt came from within him.  
He didn't have the slightest idea where they were going.  
He just felt that they had to get as fare away as possible, as fast as possible.

The belt of the satchel cut heavily into his shoulder. Probably more so, because of the meaning of its contents, than because of its weight. Not wanting to think about those they had left behind, the nagging thoughts he had didn't care much that he wanted to bury them deep in the back of his mind as they dug themselves to the surface over and over again.

_Where they alive?_  
_Would they find them eventually?_  
_Or would the evil they just had barely escaped from _  
_come to haunt them and finally finish him off?_

He didn't see it coming, just wanting to protect the little girl who - up to this point - hadn't cried once since her mother put her in his arms.  
But she never stopped a silent whimpering.  
However, now their journey ended abruptly.

When they crashed to the ground, he shielded the bundle with his arm, held her head in his hand, pressed to his body. He rolled over several times before coming to a halt, lying on his back. Only when the little girl started stirring and crying, he awoke from unconsciousness. His eyes flew open and first he reassured himself that the newborn wasn't hurt. As he sat up, carefully rocking her back and forth soothingly, he felt some of his rips having been broken due to the crash. Standing on his feet turned out to be equally painful, his left side being damaged as well. He didn't care. This hands became numb and his teeth began to chatter. He didn't have much time left anyway. He heard horses approaching and the sound of carriage wheels. Call it coincidence or call it fate. Or maybe it was both.

He gathered his last strength and ran to the next road, crossing the way of the carriages,. He stopped them waving the arm that was not occupied by holding the child. This ribs burned as he shouted for help. The guards that approached him wore heavy armour and were yielding swords. That gave him a hint as to who was sitting in the carriage. Royalty. Talking to them would take some convincing. Still, his choices were limited, he only had one shot at saving the child. As a matter of fact the guards did not seem quite that content their convoy had been stopped by an armed stranger in the middle of a road.

"Get out of the way!", one of them shouted at him.  
"I mean no harm." he replied, kneeling down to underline his words but it turned out more difficult than he expected, given his deplorable physical condition. He tried to compose himself when the pain shot through his body and yet he couldn't hide his state from the newborn in his arm when he hugged her closely to his body. The baby's cry unsettled the guards as they clearly had no idea what to do with them. They did not have to rack their brains for long. The carriage door opened and a woman disembarked. She was certainly royalty judging by her poise and by the tiara on her head. She approached him against the advice of her knights and of the man who followed her with a worried frown on his forehead.

It was now or never. He bent his head as gracefully as his state allowed him.  
"Your Highness."  
"What is the meaning of this?", the royal man demanded to know. The woman shoot a calming look at him as only a wife could.  
"Who are you?", she asked the man kneeling in front of her in a reassuring voice.

This was his chance, most certainly his only one.


	2. Worn Out

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter One**

People were whispering, arranging themselves on the uncomfortable benches. The rustling of paper, and every move, every word, spoken ever so silently, resounded from the walls of the cathedral. There was no going back. The people were waiting. Waiting for her. The bells were ringing and announced the beginning of the ceremony. The day had come she had dreaded for weeks - the moment she had refused to think about for years. When she entered the hall, she noticed the congregation gasping. One step after another, she move gracefully past them towards the altar, where the bishop waited.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be a good girl. You always have to be._

It was like a nursery rhyme to her, always to remember. Today, upon her coronation, she had to take up all her strength to stay in control of herself. While the people wanted to see their queen, little did they know about her. There was a secret only three people knew about, but those who had known – her parents – where long gone. Thinking about them was never a good idea when she had to concentrate on a task at hand. She closed her eyes fighting the tears. No one in the room would judge her for crying as they all knew how emotional this moment was for her. She was far from being the only person, who missed the late king and queen. And yet, crying was something she couldn't allow herself to do.

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show._

Elsa's eyes fell on her sister Anna standing on the sidelines. How Elsa wished she could switch places with her. But this was her duty. Not Anna's. Her burden. Her cage. She had never had a choice in that matter. Elsa could feel her resolve slip and with it, her control. Now they would set a crown on her head and call her queen. The bishop presented her the insignia. „Your majesty. The gloves.", she stopped midway reaching for them. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. _Reluctantly she removed the gloves and took the orb and the sceptre with shaking hands. Then she turned around, presented herself to the congregation and looked straight ahead. She took a deep breath, but as soon as she looked down at her hands, what she had fought against happened. Small ice crystals grew on the sceptre and the orb. „Just a little while longer", she thought, trying to keep her face from frowning. „Queen Elsa.." the bishop announced, but she had already returned the insignia to the cushion before he could add „...of Arendelle" and slipped on her protective gloves.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, repeated her name in unison. For the first time in years, the gates were opened and people let into the castle.  
Probably everyone in the kingdom was thrilled it finally happened. Everyone but the one person the gates had been kept closed for in the first place.

###

„Well, you just hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back!"

The words still rang in Emma's ears while Regina had already turned on her heals and left the diner. Just when it had seemed so perfect she had ruined everything. Emma must have spoken her thought out loud, because an arm was wrapped around her shoulder immediately and a familiar voice said, „Not everything, love!" he pointed with his hook to the booth at the window. The sight of Roland hugging his mother made Emma smile ever so slightly. „What? No '_I told you so.'_?"

It took her a moment to understand the people in the diner were in fact not staring at her, but at the booth Killian had pointed towards. Emma couldn't even try regretting her actions, she just had wanted to save that women's life, for heaven's sake. Still, the happiness of the recently reunited family left a foul taste in her mouth. Emma untangled herself from Hooks embrace to turn towards her parents. It was still difficult to think of him as "Killian" and not as "Hook". At least more difficult than to think of Mary-Margret and David as her mom and dad. „One day I'll get the hang of this!", she hoped.

She wanted so desperately to call it a night, but before she could announce, that she was going to bed, Henry bet her to it. „Mom..." he said. „Yeah kid?"  
He frowned as if he didn't know how to express his thought. Well if that didn't run in the family.

„Is it ok if I go after... mom and stay at her place?" Sleep deprived as she was, Emma didn't get it at first. „Don't look so puzzled, love, he means Regina!" Killian saved her from a stupid and confused answer. „Of course you can stay at your mom's place Henry." she tried suppress the eye rolling, annoyed about herself as she was. „Maybe you can help her cope a little." Emma mumbled the last sentence. „Yeah,..." Henry nodded, „...that was the idea."

„Sorry kid. I'm so tired, I have a blackout." „I get it. Mom. Don't rack your brain too much and get some sleep." He hugged her, waved the others goodbye. "Let's go, I walk you to her." Emma said, but she knew - of course - that it was a bad idea to go after Regina at the moment, no matter the reason. "No, if I'm fast I'll catch up to her. I'll be fine. Bye!" Henry answered and was out of the door within seconds.

Out on the street Regina had already put some distance between the diner and herself. "Mom, wait up!" Henry ran the remaining way, when he finally caught sight of her at the corner of the street.  
"Henry, why? What are you doing here?" Regina looked over his shoulder as if fearing that de didn't come alone.  
When she saw no one following him, she started walking towards him, meeting him midway. "I thought I sleep at your place tonight. After what just happened!"  
"That's nice of you, but you don't need to check up on me, Henry. I won't ..."  
He cut her off, "I know. Good thing you've changed. Your old self would probably have thrown a fireball at her then and there!" He tried to cheer her up, but they both knew it wouldn't work. Henry's face grew concerned. "That was not what I thought about. But you're sad, aren't you? And I didn't want you to be alone."  
Regina tried to smile and took her son's face in both her hands. "Thank you." When he hugged her then, she almost began to cry. She had missed him so much during that year. Even more so, when he finally returned and didn't remember her. It was one of the moments she remembered why she had changed in the first place.

Inside the diner Emma supressed a yawn. She combed her fingers through her hair and announced, „I guess I go upstairs."  
David only nodded and had a – "Sleep tight" – already on his lips when his wife interrupted him. „Why don't you stay at our place?" Emma had seen it coming.

_Deep breaths._

„Mom." Emma began and Snow's look got less worried immediately.  
„No offence, but... To you I was gone some hours, but it was days for me. I have fallen through a time portal, messed up the past, tried to fix it, dealt with a pirate..." she paused, pointed to her right, and continued „..the Dark One..." she pointed her thumb over her left shoulder, „... danced at a ball, was thrown into a dungeon by the evil version of my sons other mother. I thought I saw you die, got you back, returned home and at the end of the day I managed to ruin Regina's life." Emma took one more deep breath and that was actually necessary. The summary of the day had more and more sounded like a rant.

„I'll come over to the apartment tomorrow, I promise. But tonight I just want to sleep and I don't think my baby brother would let me, if I came with you now." she finished in the weeping voice of a little child.

„Ok!"

Emma had squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting her mother's answer. Now they flew open. Unbelieving, she asked,  
„Ok?" - „Yes Emma, it's ok. It was just an offer. Don't worry." Snow said and judging by the smile on her face, she meant it. Emma looked up at David who shook his head and grinned. Strangely he did not look at her, but at Hook, who smirked and shook his head as well. That was the moment she finally understood.

„Oh great, enough joking on my expenses." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Maybe I deserved that. Anyway, I'm off to bed now!"

She hugged her parents goodnight and turned to Killian. Before she could say anything, he brushed his fingers over her cheek . Then he caught a strand of hair, tugged it behind her ear and whispered, „Good night."

Halfway out of the room Emma threw a glance over her shoulder to the pirate who stayed behind at her parent's table. When her eyes met Killian's he smiled at her.  
All it required was an arched eyebrow of Emma and half a nod directed to the stairwell. She waited in the corridor while Killian excused himself and bid her parents a good night. When he left the room and turned the corner he teased, „I thought you wanted to sleep?"Emma chuckeld and returned, „Never said anything about sleeping alone."

###

_So this is what a party looks like. _The ensemble played another waltz, the guests were dancing, and chatting, and laughing. Anna seemed elated, even as she danced with a creepy duke who had approached them. Elsa found herself smiling every time her sister said something, or even looked at her. For years they hadn't talked as much as they did this evening. Another dance came to an end and Anna finally escaped the duke. As she walked over to her sister she mused,"I wish it could be like this all the time!" - "Me too." Elsa answered smiling. Then she caught a glimpse of the white strand in Anna's hair. The reminder that she wasn't just a normal girl. The reminder that in her company Anna was constantly in danger. Elsa dropped her gaze mumbling, "But it can't." She could feel Anna gasping as she turned away. "But why?"

_Don't touch me! Stay away! I'm too dangerous.  
_Images flashed through her mind. Of Anna lying in her arms, cold as ice.  
Of her mothers face when she saw what had happened.  
Elsa could almost hear her father shout, _Elsa what have you done?  
_

_Conceal, don't feel, but on a show._

"It just can't"  
Elsa looked after Anna as she walked away in defeat. The queen couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

**Hi everyone,**  
**obviously you made it to the first chapter so the prologue didn't scare you away. Hopefully it didn't tell too much.**  
**Do you already get where this is going? Feel free to speculate.**  
**But where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. I go by the name of Faenya in this realm and first things first:**  
**I am sadly not a native english speaker and I don't have a beta-reader - yet - so please excuse my spelling mistakes,**  
**wrongly used proverbs and idioms, and the hell lot of misplaced commas.**  
**This is the first story that I am not writing in my mother tongue and I promise improvement in the above mentioned departments.**

**I hope we read each other at the next chapter due next week at the latest :) Please review!**  
**Yours, Faenya**


	3. Searching

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sun beamed through the crack in the curtains into Emma's room. It was what woke her the first morning, after she and Henry had been brought back to Storybrooke. That day she didn't remember where she was, when she opened her eyes - confused not to see her bedroom in New York. It was what woke her this day as well, but it was different this time. She knew exactly where she was. Emma looked down at the arm that lay on her stomach, then to her side, to the man it belonged to. Killian looked somewhat funny in one of Emma's shirts that were way to big for herself. His expression had been hilarious as she had thrown a pair of shorts at him the night before.

Emma crawled out of bed carefully, hoping not to wake him. When she arrived in the bathroom she threw a look in the mirror. „I have looked worse." she thought rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand, and grasped her toothbrush with the other.

While she brushed her teeth Emma went back to the room. Killian seemed to have just woken up searching the room in confusion. When he caught her sight, he relaxed noticeably. The pirate almost jumped out of bed, and walked towards Emma. He accompanied her in the bathroom and was promptly greeted with a toothbrush wrapped in plastics, that she handed him.

The toothbrush in his mouth he glanced at her. „Didn't get to ask last night - Why do these pants have a slit?" , he asked. Emma, just rinsing her mouth, had to smirk. „It's what men wear as - how would you call it - undergarment, in this land." Killian considered that comment for a few seconds and seemed to understand the purpose of the slit at last. „Still confused, love! Why you keep some man's undergarment?", he mumbled into the towel that he rubbed his face with.

„They're not some man's. They're mine. Women wear them too, you know. As pyjama pants." Killian looked down at Emma's legs that were currently hidden underneath long pyjama pants. He approached her then, and scratched his ear and shook his head at the thought that had popped up in his head. „Definitly like to see you wear them.", he whispered and came closer. Their faces were so close they could smell each others sent - right now it was mostly mint, from the toothpaste. „Maybe you get the chance sometime." Emma teased arching a brow. Killian mused, „Maybe." and he overcame the remaining distance by hugging his arm around her hip, pulling her into a kiss. At first it was shy, slow like the last outside the diner. But then Emma tucked at the shirt he wore, intensifying the kiss. She took some steps backwards to the bed, taking him along with her. „Someone is eager this morning." Killian chuckled. Emma sat down on the bed. „Can't handle it, can you?" she teased. „Actually, no." he confessed, his lips on hers again while he bend over her. He caressed her sides down to her hips. Her hands were on his back, making efforts to get rid of his shirt. However, their passionate encounter was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma's eyes which had been closed - relishing the moment – flew open immediately.

„Emma?" The sound of her mother's voice made her feel like a teenager caught in the act. „Just came to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us at Granny's?"  
A silent „Shit!" escaped Emma's mouth when she distanced herself from Killian. Snow knocked again, this time entering through the unlocked door. „Emma, honey are you up?"

It was impressive, how Mary-Margret composed her face at the sight of her daughter with the half naked pirate. Killian was actually even more impressed by the speed with which Emma gathered his clothes from the chair at the other end of the room. She slammed the stuff to his chest, gave him a quick kiss, whispered, „See you at lunch!" and pushed him past her mother, out of the room.

„Please," Emma begged when she had closed the door leaning her forehead to it. „Please don't say anything!" she turned around to find her mother smiling. „I wasn't going to say anything!" Emma raised her brows. „Really?" She couldn't keep herself from adding a sarcastic hue to her voice.

„Yeah ok I was going to say something, but you know what? I'll just leave and let you get dressed and" she almost sang. „...meet you guys at lunch!" She kissed her daughters forehead and left the room while Emma stayed behind taking in a deep breath.

A few minutes later, Emma was happy to see a fully dressed Killian waiting for her in front of Granny's. „Sorry about what happened just now.", she apologised.  
„No worries, love. Was actually glad to escape your mothers wrath." he stated. „Never had to fear death by a women's parents before, though! Husbands, yes, but... ouch!" He knew he deserved that elbow to his side and chuckled. The pirate bowed slightly and hinted to the diner's door. „Alright! Shall we, princess?"  
They entered and found Emma's family sitting in a booth. Mary-Margret noted, "Ah, there you are. And both with your pants on." „Mom!", Emma exclaimed when she saw her father's jaw drop. „What?!"  
„Oh, our daughter just got back at me for her belated, traumatic childhood memories." The prince eyed Emma, then Killian. His look jumping back and forth between them. „She did what?"

„Nothing worth talking about." Emma said, sitting down in the booth. When she saw the broad grin on Killian's face, who sat down beside her, she stepped on his foot. His luck was, she wasn't wearing heels. When Emma ordered coffee, she saw her father still frowning over her mothers comment. Mary-Margret, too, noticed the look on her husband's face and broke out into a laughter which was contagious. As Emma and Killian joined the laughing, Henry entered the diner. Suddenly Emma fell silent, but still trying hard not to grin. „No innuendos while Henry is here!" She pointed her index finger at her parents warningly. Then she turned to Killian, voicing „None!" and greeted her son. „Hey kid! I guess Regina wasn't too eager to meet me here, was she?" „Hi. Yeah. Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

„No worries, lad. We were just joking at your grandfathers expenses"

„While we are already changing the topic..." the prince started, rocking his newborn son in his arm. Emma knew she would not like what was coming next. „What about you're stuff in New York? Shouldn't we get it send here? You can't stay at Granny's for good." Emma counted to three in her head before she answered. „One step at a time. I don't even have a place here yet." But Henry didn't let that count. „I can change that! I told you I looked up appartements yesterday! We could go look at them today."  
From the fire straight to the frying pan.

Emma sighted. „Perfect. It's not like I had plans for today anyway." she said, but sounded as if she meant the opposite to her words. She glanced at Killian who didn't get the hint at first, but smirked when he finally understood.

###

„What have I done?" Elsa viewed out of the holding cell, she was kept in. Her shackles didn't give her the space to catch a good look, but what she saw devastated her. The fjord was frozen into thick ice - holding the ships in the harbour, hostage. The roofs of the village's houses were covered in snow and a storm raged over the castle grounds. She never wanted any of it to happen.

How could she ever have thought, she could control her powers?  
How could she have thought, that she was able to rule this kingdom?  
How could she have thought, she could ever escape the curse?

It even haunted her, when she had turned her back on the kingdom, leaving to live up the north mountain. Alone but free.

They had asked her to unfreeze the kingdom. Anna had done it when she had followed Elsa to her refuge. Just moments before Elsa had struck Anna with the ice magic she could not control.

The prince from the southern isles had demanded the same. Still she couldn't do it. She didn't know how.  
If only she had not run, when they discovered her magic. If she had just let them capture her maybe even killed her then and there, none of this would have happened.

They wanted to kill her anyway. The guards, that had captured her, had been quite specific in their actions. Elsa felt tears dwell up in her eyes. The magic sparked in her shackled fingers, freezing the metal around her hands.

„Ah dearie. I don't think you would get far, if you escaped now." Elsa jumped at the unfamiliar voice. „Who is there?" She spun around searching for the source of the chuckle behind her. „Make yourself known to me!" She turned to face the mysterious stranger in dark leather clothing, standing behind her. „Who are you?" she demanded.

„My name" the stranger said and bowed, "is Rumplestilskin." He stood up straight again and looked at her with dangerous eyes.  
"But most people know me as the Dark One."

###

Searching an apartment had become a family affaire. It must have been quite a sight, when the royal family wandered through town. The first places they went to, had been a certain `No`. At least for one of them. David didn't like the constitution of the building, Mary-Margret disliked where the house was situated. Henry missed an extra room in the one appartement, and a view in another.

It was their last shot. Emma was glad, it would be over soon. Her mother had already excused herself, because little Neal hadn't been too pleased by all the commotion and fiercely demanded to be brought home. „A few years ago there where no openings at all in this town! What the hell happened?" Emma had wondered when Henry had presented the paper to her and Killian had been the one to answer, „You broke the curse, love!"

The last remaining appartement on the list was in a two story building at the far side of main road, down to the docks. It seemed to have been a warehouse once, though keeping the town's history in mind, it probably never was. Just when they went up the stairs to meet the landlady, David's phone rang. „It's the station!", he explained, turning to walk out again. The others were led into a loft on the second floor. „It was vacant during both curses." the old lady explained opening the apartment door.

It really was a loft, with a window front leading to the docks. „Much like the one you had in New York!" Killian noticed. He had kept silent about his thoughts to the apartments until then. But now Emma could only agree, „Yes, strangely so!" They went through all the rooms, inspecting the bathrooms, checking for anything that could possibly be wrong with this appartement. The loft seemed perfect.

„Wow, this is something!" David exclaimed as he came through the door a few minutes later. He was immediately captivated by the view out of the window.  
„You taking it?" He asked, joining her at the window front, where she looked over the docks.

Emma struggled. „I guess, though I have no idea how to pay the rent yet." The landlady raised her eyebrows in shock, but David intervened before she could say anything. „I think that won't be a problem, considering you are the sheriff of this town." „Aren't you the sheriff now?" Killian asked. „No, only deputy." David pointed at his batch and looked at Emma. „Yours is at the station, lying on your desk, waiting for you." It was evident, her father - and perhaps even her mother - had already thought about every excuse Emma could make for not staying in Storybrooke. These tactics seemed to come in very handy now.

„If you're ok with that?", Emma asked still, although internally she had already admitted defeat. "Well then there is no reason we shouldn't take the loft!" she answered, looking at her son's smiling face.

The papers where set up and signed, and Henry already planned how to get the furniture from New York. „We could make a road trip out of it." „I don't think Regina will be very fond of that idea." Emma thought to herself. Turning back to her father she wanted to know, „What was the call about?"  
„Just a minor car crash at the northern road. No one hurt. They just wanted to notice me about the abandoned car at the side of the road." he explained.

„Well then, I suppose my first business as sheriff these days will be to get there." Emma straightened up and smiled.  
„You don't have to! It's all arranged. The car will be brough to the mechanic in an hour." She shook her head, wearing a frown on her face. „Just a gut feeling. The whole search for an appartement put me on the edge today. I think I could use a walk to the woods."

„I won't argue with your gut feeling! " David claimed, if there was anything to it, Emma would come around telling him soon. He just had to wait. However, Emma still had one question. „Anyway, could you do me a favor? Could you get Henry home. It's been a long day."

„Of course.", David answered. Turning to her son Emma asked, „Hey kid, wanna stay at Regina's again tonight?" „Yeah, sounds good to me." Henry answered approaching them. Everyone in the room - maybe besides the landlady - knew, that there was more to Emma's suggestion than met the eye, but no one dared to question her motives. Not until David and Henry had gone home.

That left only her and Killian. „Want me to join you or is it a one-woman-trip?" he wanted to know when they watched David's truck drive away.  
„Yeah, you can tag along if you want to." Emma said lightly, but her forehead betrayed the cheerful hue in her voice with a frown. The had been keyed up since they had left the diner. She had not commented on the appartement, just going along with the others opinions, adding a `Yeah, you're right!´or a nod and a mumble at the proper moments. Killian had watched her do that half the day. He had noticed, that her thoughts had been somewhere else the whole time. „I told you you're something like an open book, Swan! So what is it?" He smiled at her confused look. Then she admitted, „I just can't shake the feeling that something is off." "What? Because someone crashed their carriage to a tree?" he asked.  
"No, I want to go take a look at the barn. I don't know. It's just a hunch."  
"Maybe it's just what Regina said. About bringing stuff back from the past!" Killian suggested.  
„Still normaly your hunches are well-founded, which means we are stalking through the woods..." he sighted, „again."

„You don't have to come with me!", Emma said, but was suddenly surprised by a smirk emerging on the pirates face. „We're a team, remember?"

* * *

**Hi everyone. So this was it with the introductory chapters. Time for some action, don't you agree? I wanted the chaos to start in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I planned to. Remember, the more you comment on this chapter, the faster the next arrives. About spelling and grammar mistakes: It's still finders keepers, because my search of a beta-reader has not yet been successful. Stay tuned and please review.**

**Yours, Faenya**

**Note: I updated the last paragraphs. Didn't like the dialog after all, so I changed it a bit.**


	4. Encounter

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Something broke inside of her. It made the storm outside grow stronger. This man in her cell disturbed her - no, she couldn't even call _it_ a man, it was more of a creature. „I don't understand." Elsa was walking up and down in the cell as much as the shackles at her hands allowed for. She would have combed her hair with her fingers in despair, but that was obviously not possible. Her hands were held captive - from her fingertips to her wrists - by the metal.

„What is there not to understand, dearie?" The dark stranger who stood at the far side of the room asked, leaning his shoulder to the wall. „This can't be happening." Elsa whispered over and over. „This can't be happening."

„Believe it. She is dead. Frozen in fact.", the stranger giggled. That was too much. The metal at the queens hands cracked from the cold and blasted to pieces. „Don't mock me, dark sorcerer!", she spat, sending a gush of ice to his feet. A warning.

„It is `Dark One`, your majesty. And I believe, between you and me, sorcery is what we have in common. We should not use it as a swear word." He disappeared shortly only to stand right in front of her only seconds later. His display of magic enraged her. „I'm not a sorcerer. I was cursed." she exclaimed.

He shook is head grinning. „No you weren't! Nyahaha." That strange giggle again.

„You were born with it. Pitty your parents couldn't teach you how to use it."  
How dare he. „They tried, but ..." Elsa wanted to defend her parents, but she was cut short by the creature.

„No!" he practically shouted at her. „No they wanted you to suppress it! To be ordinary. But you are far from ordinary, child." the creature mused stepping closer. His creepy smile made Elsa's stomach turn. „They did what was right for me. If I could get rid of these powers. If I could change what happened, I would, but I can't." Her voice broke at the last words.

Another giggle erupted from the Dark One's throat. He almost sang the following words.

_„But there is a way."_

###

There they were. Hiking through the woods again. Emma was almost running ahead since they got out of the bug. The good mood she had started the day with was gone. „Swan! Would you stop running and tell me the plan?"

„I don't have any." she stated. „Where are we going then? If I understood correctly, the damaged carriage is that way?", he gestured his hook in direction of the forest. „We're not going to the car. I want to go straight to the barn."

„Wait a minute." Catching up on her, he grabbed Emma's arm.

„This is not just your hunch about Regina's accusations." he realised and continued, "What makes you so agitated? You have been moody since we left the diner." Emma struggled, but she didn't fight his grip. „I just... I don't know. I feel - uneasy. Ok? I feel like something is wrong."

„Is it because of the apartment? I noticed you were not very eager to go find one." He let go of her arm and tried to look her in the eye. „Do you have doubts about staying?" The fact that she shook her head in disagreement made the pirate sight slightly with relief. Suddenly Emma started walking again, more slowly this time.

„No,", she hesitated,"...no I don't. But since I made up my mind to do it, I can't shake the feeling, that something is going _wrong_."

„Maybe you just have to adjust Maybe you've got disembarkment syndrom!", he said grinning. „You've been on the run for so long, perhaps the thought of staying at one place for good still frightens you!" Still walking, she looked over her shoulder at him. They were both not used to staying at one place. For different reasons, that was – but still. She walked on, looking straight ahead again. The barn was not far.

„Maybe. Or maybe the next threat is dead ahead. Let's just hope you're..."  
Emma stopped mid-sentence and mid-step unexpectedly, causing Hook to almost crash into her.

„What - is that?" , she asked, then dipped her head to the barn. A frozen path emerged from the entrance gate into the woods.

„Bloody hell!"

Then they were really running. Suddenly the pirate felt a strange sense of deja-vu. „Be careful, Swan!", he warned her. „I don't fancy repeating our recent adventure."  
„Me neither." she answered and cursed herself for not having brought her gun with her. When they arrived at the barn both of them waited leaning their backs at each side of the gate.

Killian seemed to have noticed her reflex to draw a gun. „I don't think any weapon would be more effective than your magic." He said drawing his sword himself. Of course he had it with him. They agreed to enter the barn silently they searching for any clues to what had caused the icy trail. The grooves in the ground, from Zelena's time portal were filled with ice. „No one here!" Hook noted.

„No, but it seems Regina was right!" Emma kneeled down at the far side of Zelena's portal and pulled up a frozen, golden shard from a pile of metal. „We have brought something else back." She gathered the pieces. In between stashing the fragments in her pockets she looked up at the icy path ahead. „We have to find out what caused this." and with that, she was on her feet again about to follow the trail into the forest, but Killian tried to stop her. „Is that really a good idea?" He knew her `savior-instinct` – as he called it – had kicked in. In that state she preferred action over thought which wasn't always the right way to go about situations.

„This feels awfully familiar. Let's not rush into it." he stated and Emma knew he had a point. Still it took her considerable strength to let his suggestion reach her mind. He was right, after all. The whole time travel ordeal could have been avoided if she had listened to him the first time.  
„Ok then. We drive back into town and tell the others what happened." she agreed.

They walked in silence the way back they had come from. Emma already when dreaded the moment she would have to face Regina and tell her she had been right! When Emma voiced her thoughts, Hook couldn't keep himself from grinning. „She won't be too pleased!" he chuckled. „Yeah! As in fireballs flying my way." Emma mumbled shaking her head. „I can't believe that I won't even get one day off." She looked up at Killian, who walked beside her. „I hoped to have at least a week, before I had to run into Regina again. But I guess there's no way around it."

„First we should go to Rumpelstiltskin. Whatever we brough with us probably came from his vault. He should know what was in it."  
„Right, but that also means, this is – how did he put it - `too dangerous or unpredictable`, even for him. And we have to find it. " Emma ranted and stormed on. It took her a second to notice the pirate stayed behind - remarking, „What ever it is. It found us." Emma followed his gaze to her car.  
The tires were buried in ice, the entire ground around the bug was frozen. A tall figure emerged from the lines of trees at the side of the road.

„I think you are looking for me." The young women wore a dress that was obviously not daily clothing from this realm. Where her feet touched the ground some ice crystals grew.

Hook drew his sword at her pointing it at her from the distance. „Don't!", she shouted and with a cold blast the blade flew from his hand.  
„I won't harm you!" She stared him down.

„Excuse my doubts, but your words don't quite reassure me." he glared back and clenched his fist.

„Let's not overreact here. There is no need to be at each others throats, right?" Emma raised her hands in a calming gesture. „I am Emma. I'm the sheriff of this town.", she introduced herself, but the strange woman was clearly confused by the expression. „It means,she represents the law in this part of the realm."  
Hook quickly explained „And who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

The blue dressed woman dipped her head slightly. „My name is Elsa. I am... " she stopped and bit her lip, " the _former_ queen of Arendelle." Emma escaped a gasp and remembered the movie she had watched with Henry just a few month ago. „I really should be used to this by now." she mumbled, shaking her head.

„I am not after you. I won't hurt you if you do as I say." What Elsa said, sounded like a threat. „What do you want then?" Emma wanted to know.

„I overheard you mention someone named Rumpelstiltskin? Where do I find him?" Hook tensed up at the name noticeably. „And what do you want with him?" he asked stepping a little away from the strange woman. „None of your concern." Elsa replied.

Emma however didn't really know how to asses her. Maybe she was yet another villain, but since there were many people standing in line to get back at the Dark One for what he did, she was not so sure. After all Rumpelstiltskin had tricked many people with his deals, present company included. He had ruined lives and murdered and there was probably long line of people who wanted to see him dead, one way or another . That however didn't necessarily make them evil, given Rumpelstiltskin's past.

„Hey, it is really not a good idea to be in his bad books. If you tell me what you want maybe we can help you." But Elsa initially reacted with a - not at all royal - angry snort. „That is between him and me and I recommend you not to stand in the crossfire!" she warned. „So where do I find him?"

„Look, I guess you don't even know where you are! I don't know what he did to you and what you're up to,  
but we can't let you run straight at him." Emma pleaded.

„If you don't want to help me, then I can make you." Elsa raised her hand - about to attack - but was stopped by a blade under her chin. „I suppose the time of introduction is over. " Hook had snug up behind the woman, picking up his sword on the way. He pushed it to her throat then, and held the sharp side of the blade with his hook. „It's not very polite to sneak up behind my back!", she whispered. „I'm a pirate, lass. Pardon my bad form, but I had my fair share of unpleasant experiences with witches."

Emma watched the young woman's eyes go blanc. It seemed she was not to eager for what followed. Elsa slowly clutched the sword's blade with her hand as though she wanted to keep it from cutting her skin. „You want to fight?" she snarled. The blade turned into ice and the frost crept up to Hooks hand. That forced him to drop his weapon and take a step back. „You have no idea who you are up against, pirate." The women gripped his throat and pushed him against the closest tree. Emma could see the pirate's face go pale and his lips turning blue. „Let go of him!", she warned. She felt the magic gather in her hands but settled for the rustic method. While the stranger still interrogated Hook, „Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma tore at Elsa's dress and pulled her away. She positioned herself between the icelady and Killian. "Stop it _now_!" But the woman didn't listen. Emma saw her opponent raise her hand aiming at her. Elsa shot an icy blast at Emma, but just before it could hit her in the chest, a wave of light radiated from her. It repelled the icy magic and threw Elsa to the ground. She needed a second to realise what had happened. „How?" she shouted in disbelief.

„Sorry, you're not the only one with magic here!"

„You are like him. You are a sorceress!" Elsa got to her feet and stumbled backwards, every step turned the ground more and more into ice. Emma could see the fear in her eyes and suddenly she understood. This supposed great queen was nothing more than a girl, afraid of the magic she could not handle. Even more frightened of others who have magic themselves and can in fact control it. More or less. So Emma tried to calm her down, „We won't hurt you."

„Excuse my doubts, but your words don't quite reassure me." Elsa retorted. She hit a blast to the ground that threw Emma and Hook off their feet. It created a defensive wall out of ice. Before they could stand up again the queen of Arendelle had already disappeared into the woods.

„Perfect! Just perfect!" Emma cursed under her breath, while she brushed off a mixture of ice and dirt from her jeans. Killian, always the gentleman lend her a hand and helped her stand up. „Quit that grinning, Hook." she uttered, but her words just made is smile broaden.  
„And here I thought it's just me." Emma arched an eyebrow at that comment. "What?"

"It really is not that easy to get through to your heart, is it?" he explained. Stepping a little closer to her he added, „Literally."

Emma just rolled her eyes at that and shock her head. „Let's find Gold, before The Icequeen does." Still she could not keep herself from feeling slightly relieved. If Hook was well enough to tease her like that, the encounter with Elsa would surely leave no permanent damage.

Looking at her car she notice a slight problem concerning their plan to return to town, „And how the hell do we free my bug?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Wow, I justed noticed that there are quite a few followers and some favorites. Thanks for the support. I'm sorry it took me so long but I really was not that pleased with my work and still wanted to add things that now end up in the following chapter. Anyway, I hope you still like the story and are not too fed up with me. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Yours Faenya**

**PS: If you find serious mistakes, please tell me.**


	5. Tricked

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

Hi it took so long but I was on vacation and without wi-fi. But now I have an extra long chapter for you. I try to write as much as I can while I am abroad again, this time for studies. I would like to wrap this up before the new season starts but I guess that is wishful thinking. T  
here is a lot more plot in my head and it wants to get out. We're only getting started.

Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for your support and please review.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Who would have thought it possible?

The princess and her prince, the Evil Queen and the Dark One, the saviour and the dreaded Pirate sitting around a table in what was now secretly called 'the Charming's loft'. Who would have thought such a thing possible when just a few years ago they had been about to kill each other any second.  
"The Neverland crew gathered once again." Hook had joked and everyone had smiled for a moment until they noticed an important member missing. Emma's smile was sad to begin with. Snow and David looked towards each other. The pirate took a sip from the drink in front of him and nodded to Mr. Gold sitting to his left and raised his glass in honour of the one person they all knew could not be there but should. The issues between Hook and the Dark One were neither forgiven nor forgotten, but seemingly they had both found more important things to care about than their vendetta.

They had been called upon the arrival of the Ice Queen in town. On the way to the loft, Emma summed the situation up quickly. Henry's enthusiastic comment, „Elsa? The one from Frozen? Really?" had not been helpful to the situation. He was now lying in bed in Emma's old room. Probably more sulking then sleeping, because he was not allowed to join the emergency meeting. It was way past his bedtime.

„So. What now?" Emma asked to the group for brainstorming.

„What now?" asked Regina. She stared daggers towards Emma as was expected. „What now, she asks!" standing up from her chair. „You messed up the past. You messed up everything. You brought that frosty bitch to our town. I say you work out your mistakes on your one for once. Just for once take the consequences for your actions!" she spat.

Snow wanted to intervene, „Regina. This is not...", but Emma wouldn't let her and interrupted her mother, „No mom. She is right. It is my fault."

Killian chuckled, „Well! Actually it is mine." Mr. Gold had already confirmed that the scrap metal they had found at the barn was formally urn that had magical properties, though he knew not which exactly. „I took that blasted thing out. You warned me not to touch anything."

„Very gentelmanly of you to take the blame for your lady, pirate, but the fact stands that you brought it to our timeline. The question is what the woman who emerged from it wants." Rumpelstiltskin summed up.

The Saviour and the Pirate shared a look and turned towards the Dark One.  
„You." Emma said and Killian added with a slight smug grin on his lips,  
„Preferably dead it seems!" Everyone turned their heads towards him in shock.  
„What? I recognised that look in her eyes. She was positively vicious when she asked for you." he took a sip and continued, „ Believe me, she wants your head. Whatever you've done to her."

„I don't even know that woman." „Well, let's hope your wife with her precious books finds out who that girl is and where the hell she comes from. Given that those movies of yours are not that reliable." For the second time this evening everyone turned to the Captain who seemed uncomfortable being the center of attention. „Wife?" Regina asked taken aback. „For heaven's sake they both suddenly have a wedding band on her fingers. What do you make of that?" he explained himself and held his hand up in defence. Then the queen addressed the Dark One himself. „You finally married that girl?"

„Well the delay was partly your doing, your majesty." „Anyway. Congratulations!" Snow cheered and raised her glas of water.

###

The next morning was a cold one and the fact that they had discussed the night away just added to Emma's foul mood. The sun was already rising when they finally agreed to call it a night, or rather a morning. Killian had only winked once and said goodnight when he left the apartment. Mr. Gold had nodded and half-bowed politely. Even Regina had kept her hostility at bay after hours of discussion and planing. If what they came up with could be called a plan. It was depending too much more on sheer luck and chance than on carefully executing it.

As if the night hadn't been short enough her baby brother had cried till morning. It was definitely time to move out of her parents loft. And Granny's bed and breakfast was no permanent solution. Even Henry had stated afterwards that he loved his new uncle but preferred to sleep over at Regina's until the apartment was ready. No argument there! Emma actually didn't want to sleep over at her parent's either, but didn't want to tell them.

„Are you sure they can leave?", Emma asked still nervous about the planned trip. When she had announced last night she was taking Henry to get their things from New York Regina had almost gone nuclear.

„_No way in hell, Miss Swan. You are not taking my son out of town. __Not after what you've said and done!"_

Arguing had been pointless. It was their first open argument about Henry since the timeportal incident. After what seemed hours they spend in a heated discussion David had proposed to go in Emma's place and let Henry instruct him what was theirs and what belonged to the apartment and its landlord.

„How many times must I repeat this Miss Swan?" The queen inhaled deeply to explain once more, „ We recreated this curse so we could find you to defeat Zelena. I never wanted everyone to lose their memory – not this time" she added, „and I certainly didn't plan to trap all of us here! That was my sisters doing." „So you don't know what will happen if any other than me, Henry or Hook crosses town lines? Maybe Zelena tampered with this as well!"

Regina sighted, obviously annoyed. „Well then Miss Swan, she wouldn't have needed the monsters to keep us from the border would she?" Regina rolled her eyes. „Not mentioning that – what is the expression?- Ding, Dong the witch is dead and the curse is broken." With that the discussion was over. At least for Regina. She walked over to Henry who stood by the truck talking to .

While Emma was occupied in an argument with Regina, Killian had slipped over to Henry. There was no easy way about it so he started bluntly. „Hey lad, I might have a favour to ask.", he said rather silently knowing David was in hearing range. Still the Prince would have noticed the conspiratorial hue in the pirate's voice from a mile's distance. „What is this about?", David asked approaching. „Well, I guess I'll need your help too anyway. I thought I could come with you back to that city.", he explained „but I don't want to leave here when there is another possible villain on the loose."

„Yeah I'm not that sure about leaving town either."

„Right, but you're not the one responsible for that ice girl roaming the forest. That would be me! And I think Emma and her Majesty will handle it just fine... I hope", he added thinking, „If they don't knock out each other first."„So, what about that favour?" Henry threw in. And they engaged in suspicious whispering.

„We should postpone this. We don't know yet what that Icelady wants from Mr. Gold. We don't know if she is a threat." Emma interrupted just when everything was settled between the prince, the pirate and the boy. Operation 'Cobalt Blue' - as Henry had spontaneously called it - was on.

„Life is what happens while you're having other plans!" Henry stated grinning forcing Emma to smirk at him. „Where did you get that from, kid? A fortune cookie?" David, too grinned at her, loading the truck with empty boxes. „Keep looking for the moments, Emma!" he said planting a kiss on her forehead. Emma rolled her eyes in frustration. „Just be careful ok?"

„We will, but same goes for you!" That's when they embarked the truck and drove towards town lines, Henry waving out of the window.

„And now..." Regina still waved her son goodbye approaching behind Emma, „...we are fixing what you messed up!" she threw her a glare and turned on her heals.

###

Elsa had been out in the open for had neither slept nor rested. She did not know where she was, which kingdom, which realm. Hell she didn't even know which date it was. She had wanted to change her past after all.

_The Queen of Arendelle walked up and down in her cell trying to stomach the strangers words.  
Her inner turmoil was apparent on the outside. Doubts fought hope.  
_„_What is in it for you? Why do you want to help my save my parents?"  
The Dark One took a step forward and mused, _„_Lets just say, I have a personal interest in their survival, dearie!"_  
„_So that thing you talked about, that vase, it will send me do them? Back in time?"_

„_Exactly." His eyes sparkled dangerously.  
_„_And what do I do when I find them?"  
_„_You save their lives of course!"_

_Elsa laughed drily. „You make it sound so easy."_

„_This will help you."  
Out of thin air a ring materialised in the strangers hands. He held it up in her face._

„_It will help you – let's say – convince them."_

_Elsa stepped forward and took the jewelry. She inspected the ring carefully. How was that piece of metal going to help her save her parents?_

„_Do we have a deal?"_

This was all wrong. She had known when she had escaped the vase. This was neither her kingdom nor her realm. That strange carriage that had crossed her path in the forest had been proof enough and the funny dressed women and the pirate that she had met only underlined her suspicions. They had known about the Dark One. He was here. Wherever 'here' actually was.

Elsa had a hard time controlling her powers. The magic brimmed in her hands. _„Control it!"_

###

When they reached the woods Emma stopped to look at her map. „The town line should be half a mile this way and a quarter in that direction." She folded the map and nodded. „This should be just the right place." Regina agreed. Then there was a noise from the woods. The cracking of a broken branch. They turned around. Sword drawn, gun at the ready, fireball in hand. But it was only the archer emerging from behind the trees. „Hey, it's just me!" Robin said, holding his hands up defensively.

Regina turned her back and hissed to Emma, „What is he doing here?"  
„I called on him. We need all the help we can get. Just stay low and be civil all right?"  
Emma whispered back. „You should have warned me! Why have you not warned me?"

„Would you have gone with it?" - „Of course not!" she exclaimed a little to loud.

„That's why." Emma shrugged. The Queen didn't like it one bit, but Emma knew she wouldn't argue out in the open and instead bite her tongue. This was not the time or place for a fight. Emma knew she would get her fair share of Regina's wrath alright.  
„I'm still not sure about this. Do you have that wristband? Are you sure it works?"

„Yes. In fact I'm not that happy with the situation either. If she's after Rumple she won't let him get away. We don't know yet what she is capable of." Regina stated.

Emma actually didn't fear that they could not stand up to the ice girl, but that she would not show. Elsa had displayed a fear of magic and those who could use it. Was she confident enough to challenge the Dark One and his allies?

Emma inhaled deeply and turned to Killian. „I guess we should split up. So if she runs we'll have a better chance to catch her!" But Regina didn't agree, „Oh no Miss Swan!" She slid closer and grabbed her arm. „You will not send me with the Outlaw stalking through the woods. Not after you've messed everything up."

Surely it wasn't the time to discuss with and she certainly had a point. They didn't need a lovers quarrel when there were other, more important problems at hand. Emma glanced at Killian. „No doey eyeing, pirate! You go with me.", Regina pointed at Hook. „Your majesty." he said, bowed jokingly and obeyed.

Hook followed as Regina started stomping through the forest. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly out of nowhere came the question.

„What would you do?"

Hook rose an eyebrow while he untangled his coat that was caught by a branch. „I beg your pardon?"  
„Suppose I just magically brought back the famous Neal. The Hero. Henry's father."  
„We should look for that Icequeen or whoever she is and not discuss scenarios." the pirate stated and walked on. But Regina was not done yet.  
„Oh. Don't act all high and mighty, pirate! I see how you to look at each other. I see how you interact." Hook tried to ignore her. „Come on. What would you do?"

„Sadly that is not in your power. I wish it would! But it's not, so I see no point in discussing it."

„What is that supposed to mean? You'd stand by and watch Emma run into the arms of her first love. I don't think so!"  
„Fine. I don't know why you suddenly appreciate my opinion your majesty, but here you are. Still my guess is you won't like it!" His voice sounded harsh.  
„Bring it." the queen challenged.

„ I don't know what impact his return would have on my relationship with Emma, if you can even call it that. I think I have made my intentions towards her quite clear and if she does not feel the same I'll have to surrender. If she is happier with him then there is nothing in this world I could do about it. But I sure would not resent anyone for bringing Baelfire back. I would rather thank you if you did. if it is just for the fact that Henry won't grow up without his father. As I did, as Bae did and his father too. Henry's a fine lad but it does things to you loosing your father." It began as a rant and turned in a solemn declaration. Regina looked startled for a moment. The pirate tuned his voice down a bit „That doesn't mean that the same goes for you. I was with Bae's mother as you might have heard. I knew Baelfire as a kid. I would have changed for him. Be a father to him. I would have cared for him after his father abandoned him but he wouldn't let me." He took a deep breath. „I miss him.", he confessed.

„There's only one advice I can give you. Wait up. Wait until your thief finds out for himself. I bet you he is as confused as you are."

###

Emma was glad that the didn't have to stalk the woods with Regina. She didn't need another lecture on consequences. However the archer was supposed to be a much better company than the Evil Queen, or so she had thought. For a man who had been reunited with the wife he had believed dead, he was not so cheerful. „Could I ask you a question?" Locksley asked. Emma replied unsuspiciously, „Sure, what is it?"

„What would you do - I mean, if you were in my situation?"

Silence. Robin took it as confusion to his question, so he elaborated. But Emma knew at once what the outlaw was talking about.  
„I guess our situation would be similar, wouldn't it? You thought him dead once! That man, Neal?"  
„I'd rather not talk about it." she said out loud and thought to herself, „Hell, he was supposed to be the easy company!"

„I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you!"  
For a while they walked on quietly. „I told him, that part of me had hoped he was really dead." Emma blurted out suddenly. „It haunts me. But that's what I felt at the time." She went on, „I'd be so relieved to have him back. If Henry had his father back, but..."

„It wouldn't be the same?", Robin suggested.  
„No it wouldn't" Emma hesitated, „Part of me will always love him. But I'm not in love with him anymore. Not like that anyway." Robin nodded.

„Was that any help?"Emma asked. She tried to smile but failed. It didn't reach her eyes.

Robbin nodded, but a frown stayed on his forehead. „In some way."

Then Emma's cell vibrated.

_He's here. Be on your guard. R._

„The others are ready." Emma told the archer. „Let's get on with it."

###

„What are they doing?" Elsa noticed the people who had come to the forest. It didn't seem as though they were looking for her. They where far to involved in their conversations. She had watched them from hidden in woods, saw them splitting up. She was so focused on the group sweeping the woods that she failed to notice someone entering the clearing a few trees behind her.

„I have heard you wanted to talk to me?" Rumpelstiltskin looked different.  
His voice, his attire, even the way he stood was entirely changed. And yet recognised him as the Dark One.

„You!", she spat coming up behind the trees. It took her a lot not to launch right at him. „**You** tricked me!"  
„I'm afraid we were not properly introduced. ", he bowed only slightly. „Rumplestilskin!"  
„The Dark One." she said „I know!"  
„I go by Mr. Gold in this realm. What ever is convenient for you.", he explained nonchalantly and added, „And who do I have the pleasure meeting?"

„You know exactly who I am!"

Grinning, he shook his head. „I beg to differ."

Elsa was already on the edge of rage, magic brimming in her hands. „I warned you already not to mock me!" She wanted to bury him in ice so much, but she knew better. Attacking him head on would be a pointless maneuver. Her experiences from the day before still rang in her mind.

_„Sorry! You are not the only one with magic here!"_

„Stop feigning innocence!" the ground underneath her feet froze slowly to ice. The crystals radiated from her position and crept towards Rumpelstiltskin.  
„We had a deal. You didn't fulfill your part."

Elsa said while she approached him. „You never break deals you said.", she hissed. „You told me I would save my parents. That I could save my sister. You trapped me inside that metal thing for I don't know how long. And now I find myself in a strange kingdom in another realm. I have no idea where I am but I know for sure that I won't find either my parents nor my sister here!"

„I don't recall any of this, dearie. But nevertheless, I am here to help you."  
„Help me?", she laughed. "You tricked me once, why should I trust you?"

„Because you have no choice!", a voice that Elsa did not recognise called from behind the Dark One. A woman dressed in a black coat entered the clearing. Behind her followed the pirate, that had attacked her yesterday. „I'd say you are out numbered, lass.", he stated.

And he had a point. She did not know what woman in black was capable of, but Elsa knew to be on guard. „I have underestimated the other one yesterday. I won't make that mistake again.", she thought. Elsa cursed under her breath, knowing that the pirate was right. She had watched them split up and had a good guess where the rest of the group was at the moment. There was only one route she could take to evade them. One choice to run. But they where faster. The pirate was already approaching her. „I know this seems strange, but could we just discuss this in a civilised way. Over drink, perhaps?" The woman behind him snorted silently. „Don't come any closer!" Elsa took a step back. It seemed as if the woman with the raven black hair had reached the limit of her patience. „Oh, for heaven's sake." She created a fireball in her hand. Elsa felt the fear rise in her. Obviously she had been right about that witch who asked in a devious tone,  
„Will you come with us freely, or must we force you?"

Elsa's whole body brimmed with her magic. She sensed the little control she had over it slip.

„Stay away!" For you're own good, she added in her thoughts. _Control it!_

„It's ok. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." someone said behind her. It was the blond woman from the day before. She held her hands up as a gesture to show she was not armed. But still she was – in a way. Her magic was a weapon too, after all. „Regina!" the blonde said order was left unspoken. „No." was the witches answer.

„Regina you frighten her. Drop it." So the witch was called Regina.

„She should know who she is up against." she replied and still the black haired woman didn't follow the order to extinguish the fireball.

It was a threat. A clear one at that. Elsa knew she had to leave. And fast.

She froze the ground in a swift flick of her wrist and created a protecting ice wall. The woman in black however was not deceived that easily. Before Elsa could escape, she was magically lifted from her feet. When she hang midair struggling to free herself, the woman called Regina came closer.

The former queen of Arendelle sensed it coming. Her breathing quickened and her heart was beating so fast it almost felt as if it was about to burst. Suddenly Elsa's magic erupted from her and seconds later she was free. Regina lay on the ground, but Elsa didn't bother. She saw her opening to escape as everyone ran towards the black witch.

###

„Regina!" Emma shouted, as she saw the mayor of Storybrooke being struck by the gush of ice and slide to the ground. „I'm fine, get her!", she exclaimed and threw the little package over to her.

Emma considered for a while and glanced quickly at Robin who simply nodded and stayed behind. Then she ran after the Icequeen, knowing nothing would stop Killian from following her now.

When they saw Elsa reach the town lines, Emma drew her gun. The Icequeen was already out of town, when they reached her. „Elsa! Don't move!" As called, the Icequeen turned around to face them. With her blue eyes she glared at them, then she flicked her wrist once angrily in their direction. Then another time.

Nothing happened.

„We are out of town here. Magic doesn't work!" Killian explained and Emma added, „But this weapon does!"gesturing at the gun in her hands that was pointed towards Elsa. Her glare turned from angry to frightened in an instant. Emma was shocked at how much she looked like a scarred little girl „You tricked me again!", she shouted. The pirate smiled and turned towards Emma. „May I?", he asked and held his hand out in which Emma placed the black leather wristband. „Would you be so kind?" she replied, dipping her head.

He walked over to the queen of Arendelle and attached the bracelet to her arm."What is this?" the Icequeen exclaimed struggling against the pirates grip on her wrist. „It surpresses your magic when we go back into town." Emma was the one doing the explanatory part and holstered her gun. "So you can't hurt anyone and we won't hurt you. I promise."Then she handcuffed the younger woman, who's shoulders where dropped in defeat, and led her by the arm back to the clearing in a slower pace than they had left it. „At least that part went according to plan." Killian mused as say walked.  
Emma wanted to answer him teasingly but stopped in her tracks when say reached the others. The sight of Regina startled her. Robin and Mr. Gold stood behind her as they talked. „You're hair!" Emma exclaimed. Regina's usually raven black hair had a white strand in it. „It turns white." Killian hissed.

„Yes, the thief has said as much. I suppose I look like a skunk."

"More like Cruella De Vil." Emma thought. It could have been funny if there was a distant memory bothering her. It was only one or two months ago, that Emma had watched the movie about the Icequeen Elsa with Henry in New York. Of the princess with the icy powers and her sister that is hit by them.  
„Please no!", Emma moaned rubbing her face with both her palms.

Elsa had been silent for the past minutes, just looking down at her yet again shackled hands. Then she looked up to take in the scene before her. A flash of guilt and fear ran through her and she was surprisingly happy about that wristband controlling her powers. Suddenly she whispered  
„Just like it was with Anna."


	6. Frozen

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

**Sorry again for the delay. It is quite difficult to acquire a proper computer here and writing on my tablet computer is a pain in the butt. The longer the wait, the longer the chapter though. Anyway, the keyboards here are slightly different than those I am used to, which causes some very funny neologisms. I hope I found them all before publishing... if not take a good laugh at my expences :-D Anyway thanks for the reviews and welcome new followers. Enjoy. Greetings from Japan, yours Faenya  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

There was no need to panic, Emma told herself when she woke up in her room at Granny's. No need to panic at all. Elsa had been captured. So far so good. She took a deep breath. One problem at a time. Everything will be all right. Just because Regina's hair had turned white, didn't mean she was going to freeze into an ice statue, did it?

To hell with it! She was lying to herself and Emma knew that perfectly well. It didn't work one bit after all. She had noticed the look in Elsa's eyes when she had seen Regina's hair. Thought the Icequeen had been terrified of the Evil Queen, Emma had seen pity. Just a few hours ago she had locked the former up in a cell at the sheriff station leaving Killian in charge with guarding her, while the others brought Regina to the hospital with orders to keep her warm. Mr. Gold had gone to his shop to find anything that could solve the problem. Belle had probably kept her nose in her books all night again, finding just the one that could offer any solution.

Well, if it was anything like in the movie, Emma knew exactly what to do. However the famous Robin Hood was surely not in for a shot at a true love's kiss now that Emma had brought his supposed to be dead wife back from the past. Funny how her mistakes just multiplied each others disaster. If Elsa had not come through the portal with her, Regina wouldn't have been struck by the ice. If she hadn't taken Marian with her to the present day, well then freezing act could easily be prevented. Whereas now one problem complicated the other. One had to see the irony in that.

The evening before she had been on the phone because if Robin couldn't or let's rather say wouldn't save Regina from a future as an icy sculpture she knew just who could.

_"Hi, ah dad. Everything alright?"  
"Hi Emma. We just arrived a few hours ago. I just wanted to call you anyway." David said cheerfully.  
"We have a situation here. And I need Henry to come back to Storybrooke as fast as possible!" she shouted into her phone.  
Between the babbling people in the hospital and New Yorks finest traffic commotion the communication turned out to be slightly difficult._  
_"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" "Well let us just say when we captured Elsa she put up a fight and Regina got struck. She is ok right now but we need Henry so she stays ok! It's a bit complicated. Can I talk to Henry?" Emma talked too fast for her own good. The more she wanted to seem calm, the quicker she spoke._

_"Hi. What happened?" "Don't freak out, kid." Emma began. "Your mom got struck by Elsa's magic and now her hair turns white. You should come home now." That is a phrase you don't hear so often, she thought. But that was only true if you did not live in Storybrooke. "Of course. Is she all right?" Henry's voice was calm and controlled, but Emma knew he was worried anyway. "She says so but you never know with her either way. Plus I don't want to risk anything in the case the movie storyline turns out to be true."_

_"What about our stuff from New York?"-"Forget about it. Come home as fast as you can. We deal with that later. Can you give me David again?"_

_Seconds later it was her dad talking on the phone once more, "I talked to the moving company guys. They'll put the stuff in a truck and bring it to Storybrooke when they are done!" Emma considered David's words for a second and replied, "You sure about this? What if they see the Icequeen in flesh and blood, or a genuine werewolf walk the street and how are they supposed to find the town anywa... wait a minute! A truck? Moving company? How did that happen?"_  
_David only chuckled, "That's what I wanted to call you about. We called a moving company. Seems you have more stuff than you thought you had."_

A few years ago everything that was hers had fitted into to small boxes that where send by mail. Now she needed a truck to move. However, she would deal with the moving company guys invading Storybrooke later. Yet again, one disaster after the other.

Entering Regina's hospital room she greeted her with the words, "Good morning. Henry will be here in a few hours. It will all be fine."  
"I **am** fine, Miss Swan! As I was fine last evening when all of you talked me into going to hospital.", the queen replied politely.  
There was not a hue of sarcasm or anger in her voice. At least aside from the usual coolness that Regina's voice possessed.

Emma was instantly baffled. "They will come back anyway, just to be sure." Regina was right though. She actually looked fine. Her hair had not yet turned white, but for the one strand. She just sat in the hospital bed and smiled wryly at her, asking, "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? Because the nurses felt the need to check my temperature every hour last night. So I barely slept."  
It was obviously a hint for Emma to leave. "No.", she said, turning to go, but stopped at the door and looked back at Regina. "I mean. Yes."  
She took a deep breath. " I know I am not your favorite person in the world right now. I wish I could bring myself to apologise for what I did. I know I ruined everything for you by bringing Marian here. But please! I cannot and I will not apologise for saving someone's life."

The queen stayed torturously silent, so Emma added, "Anyway I am in fact sorry what all that did to you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."  
"I know!" Emma had expected Regina to snap, which she didn't. "You know? I mean... you know?", she stammered.  
"Of course. For all that's worth, my curse made you the saviour. Something like this was supposed to backfire at me at some point.", she rolled her eyes and then arched a brow. "I am allowed to be angry though, am I not?"

"Sure." Emma sighted. "I guess I'd be angry too." She had been through it in her head, the last couple of hours. Over and over. She did not yet know what this was between her and Hook, but she'd be angry and probably quite a mess emotionally if his Milah would suddenly make an appearance. "And yet for you Ms. Swan, it wouldn't be the same." Regina stated as if she had read her thought s. "What? Why?"

"That's a question for your pirate to answer." she said with a slight disgusted tone in her voice. Yeah. Regina was apparently fine for now. However the nurses who entered still wanted to check up on her temperature. "I'll go see what our prisoner knows. Maybe I can coax some answers out of her." Emma said and then left the hospital on her way to the station.

Killian had stayed behind, watching over the Icequeen in her cell to make sure the wristband actually worked. Not taking any chances here. He sat at Emma's desk with his feet resting on top. The coffee at the station machine tasted positively gruesome. No wonder Emma frequented Granny's diner so often, he thought. "You sure you don't want one of these, lass?" He held one of these cream filled round things up to her, that Snow White had brought around a few minutes ago. Elsa looked in his direction, fixed the little piece of cake then glared at him and turned her back. "So you still don't want to talk?" No reaction whatsoever. "I cannot say I blame you." he went on. "I mean for wanting the Dark One's head. Why you want none of these I can't say, they are bloody delicious.", he said and took a bite. "I wanted to kill him, too. Tried it a few times. You should get in line."

"I didn't want to kill him."she snapped at Hook. "Oh, the lass speaks. And quite fiercely so."

She turned away again. "So if you didn't want him dead then, what did you want with him?"  
"I wanted answers. He broke our deal. I shouldn't have trusted him.", she said, still not looking at the pirate.

"Yes there you are right. Deals with him are mostly an enormous mistake." He took another bite of one of those round things. "What did he offer you?"  
"What does it matter? This is not where I was supposed to go. I shouldn't be here.", she whispered.  
"Then maybe you can tell me what he wanted in return?"  
"He said he had his own reason for changing the past." When she had said it her mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened. The look of someone who had said to much. Hook didn't notice at first, "Ah, it's always a bad idea if he has his own agenda."  
Then he stopped. "Wait did you say, change the past?" The pirate frowned at her. "He has told us time and again that time travel is impossible. And he doesn't know you." He mumbled. Maybe it had worked after all!  
"Or he is simply lying." Elsa stated matter-of-factly.  
"He is not." Emma corrected standing leaning in the door frame. "Hook, get your feet off my desk.", she just said calmly without taking her eyes of the Icequeen. The accused reacted promptly and stood up. "So you said Rumpelstiltskin wanted to change the past?" But Elsa shook her head defiantly. "I can't trust any of you!" she spat.

"You attacked, cornered, and tricked me. You rendered me defenceless and threw me in this cell? Why should I tell you anything? "

"Lass, you appeared out of nowhere, froze that vehicle and threatened us. You're not the most trustworthy a person either." Hook mentioned.  
"You attacked us and though I was not harmed Regina might be in serious danger. Just tell me what you know. Maybe we can figure everything out." As the queen of Arendelle gave no answer Emma went to the cell, took her key out and opened the door. "I trust you not to cause any more trouble and you tell me your story? How does that sound?" Killian was obviously not very fond of the idea, but aside from an arched eyebrow he tried to keep his comments down. "Come on. You must be starving." Emma said and gestured Elsa to follow.

A few minutes later the newest addition to Storybrooke's very own collection of fairytale characters sat in Granny's diner with the Saviour and Captain Hook, practically inhaling her pancakes. Elsa had vehemently denied being hungry until Ruby had presented her the plate. Who knew when that girl had last eaten. "Slow down kid, you'll get sick." Emma warned her, noticing - not for the first time - that behind the cool façade of the fearless Icequeen, she was merely a scared girl. In this moment Emma saw how much younger then her Elsa actually was.

"Now, now. Isn't this better?" Killian inquired, but the Icequeen only glared at him over the cup of cocoa she had just gulped down. The pirate winked at Emma and said, "It's better you talk to her. Seems she's still holding a grudge against me."

"You held a sword to my throat!", Elsa snapped at him. "You gushed your ice magic at me!" Killian replied angrily and Emma just could not believe that this was really happening and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. These to were about to give her a headache. "You called me a witch!" The Captain just opened his mouth to retort but Emma indefinitely nipped it in the bud. "Stop it, you two!" She exclaimed and threw a warning look at both of them in turn. "But he started!" Elsa complained and pointed at Killian accusingly. "I did no such thing!" the pirate defended himself.  
"And I don't care either way! I am ending it!" The sheriff of this town felt like she was handling children in kindergarten rather than the queen of a foreign realm and a three hundred year old, dreaded pirate captain.

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't do any good though. "Now, can you please tell us what happened? How did you get in that urn?"  
"It's complicated.", Elsa mumbled, but she seemed more willing to tell her story now. "Try us." - "Humour us." Emma and Killian said simultaneously.

So Elsa began her story. Of the magic curse that the was burdened with all her life. Of how she had hurt her sister when they were little. She told them how her parents died and that she was crowned immediately after she turned twenty one. "That's when everything went downhill.", she whispered.

Her story continued. The refuge up the mountain, how her sister found her there and got struck by the icemagic in a fight. How Elsa got captured by the soldiers later and was thrown in a cell for having killed her sister.

So far Emma knew the story from the amazingly accurate movie. That was until Elsa mentioned Rumpelstiltskin. "He told me that I really killed her."  
She swallowed dryly. "He offered me a way to the past so that I could change the future. He said I could even save my parents. I thought that if I never get cursed, than I would never hurt my sister."

Emma and Killian exchanged a quick look. They both could obviously not wrap there heads around it. "So he told you he'd send you to your past. To your parents!" Emma reassured herself and Elsa nodded. "Then why, lass, are you even surprised that the Dark One does not know you?"

The queen of Arendelle ranted, "This is not my realm, this is not my past and I am not supposed to be here. This was not our deal, so if he did not send my to the right realm then I did not expect him to be truthful about any word he says either!"

Killian glanced at Emma who could not keep herself from looking entirely guilty. "Well that is in fact our fault! Not that of Rumpelstiltskin!", the pirate said. In turn he and the Saviour explained how they involuntarily traveled to the past themselves and brought back the urn with Elsa in it to Storybrooke by accident.

"Looks like for once the Crocodile is not to blame.", Killian mused which earned him an elbow to the rips. "If you keep doing that Swan I will star wearing armour." he complained, but _Swan _only raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Maybe Belle - she is the librarian - can help us determine in which time range you belong.

"What are you going to do about the black witch, I hit?", Elsa wanted to know. "You mean Regina?", Emma made sure, but she knew the answer anyway. Killian chuckled silently and Emma rolled her eyes at him but explained to Elsa, "She is fine, but..." suddenly her phone rang. The caller ID showed a picture of Henry. "Sorry, I have to get this!", Emma said and left the diner. Which left the pirate and the icequeen alone at the table eating their breakfast in silence. Killian knew what it was like to be new in this realm. He had seen Elsa sniff at the strange beverage which Emma prefered to drink and how she had eyed the pancakes that Ruby had served her suspiciously.

When Emma returned she let out an annoyed sigh, while she sat down in the booth again. "Did anything happen?", Killian asked. "No, but they're stuck in traffic jam. Won't be here before lunch!", she replied. "No need to worry as long as her majesty is..." "AH! Don' say it."  
Emma interrupted him. "Don't jinx it." Just as the words escaped her mouth her cell rang once again and somehow she already knew what lay ahead of her. It was the hospital calling. Regina had taken a turn for the worse. "Great.", Emma thought. "This is where it goes downhill_._"

They were at the hospital not much later. Emma had dragged Elsa with her and send Killian to find Robin Hood. She had seen the dark circles under the pirates eyes, but she had to bury her worries for Killian in the back of her mind and concentrate on Regina's health.

"Please you've got to help me stop this." she practically begged Elsa when they arrived at the hospital. "I can't. I don't know how!" the Icequeen had protested. "Don't you think if I could I would have saved my sister?"

In the movie she had, but that didn't count. Wasted time to explain her what a movie was, plus the fact that they had probably mixed up and glorified the plot anyway. Four hours till noon.

When the entered Regina's hospital room everyone turned their heads. Mr. Gold stood at the far side of the room, Snow sat at Regina's bed holding her hand with Neal in her other arm. "She is ice cold." were the words she greeted her daughter with. The hair of the former evil queen had turned almost entirely white. "I tried every spell in my powers, Ms. Swan. I am afraid they where all futile!", Mr Gold filled her in.

"It's because I hit her heart." Elsa said. Somehow everyone had ignored her presence in the room until now.  
Regina snapped, "What is she doing here?"

"She tries to help."

"What was that about the heart, dearie?" Elsa shivered noticeably at the Dark One's words. "If it was her head or anything else, magic would probably work, but...", she hesitated._ "The heart is not so easily persuaded!"_

###

_The heart is not so easily persuaded.  
__Only an act of True Love can thaw a frozen heart._

It all came back to her in an instant. Why she had the feeling that she knew the Dark One why she felt so intimidated by his present.

_„Don't mock me, dark sorcerer!", she spat, sending a gush of ice to his feet. A warning.  
„It is `Dark One`, your majesty. And I believe, between you and me, sorcery is what we have in common. We should not use it as a swear word." He disappeared shortly only to stand right in front of her only seconds later. His display of magic enraged her. „I'm not a sorcerer. I was cursed." she exclaimed.  
He shook is head grinning. „No you weren't! Nyahaha!" That stranger giggle again.  
„You were born with it! Pitty your parents couldn't teach you how to use it!"_

She had met him even before. All those years ago, when she had hit her sister with the magic she had.

_Images flashed through her mind. Of Anna lying in her arms, cold as ice._  
_Of her mothers face when she saw what had happened._  
_Elsa could almost hear her father shout, "Elsa what have you done?"_

Her parents had brought Anna to a sorcerer in the woods.

_On a clearing in the woods the carriage came to stand. The queen disembarked with her younger daughter in her arms. The king followed holding the older one at her hand. "Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin!" the king solemnly called._

_A dark figure emerged from the trees and bowed before them. "Who can I be of service, your majesties!", he said and looked up and grinned._

###

"You!", Elsa whispered. "You were the sorcerer who saved my little sister all those years ago!"

"Still, it doesn't ring a bell!", Mr. Gold replied with annoyance in his voice. "Elsa, he doesn't know you!", Emma went to her and cupped the Icequeen's face in her hands. "Look at me! What did you just remember?" The young woman closed her eyes. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.", she repeated her memories.

"Well then, I am screwed!", Regina laughed dryly, causing everyone to look at her. She sat up from the bed and grinned darkly. "Don't look so surprised, I just spoke loudly what everyone is thinking." Emma shook her head. "Henry will be back soon, and Hook is looking for Robin..."

"No."

Snow was as surprised by Regina's reaction as everyone and exclaimed, "What?"  
"I said no!", Regina clarified calmly. "The thief should stay away. I'll wait for Henry."

"I don't want so seem overly dramatic, your majesty, but suppose you don't make it until then?", Mr. Gold suggested.

But Regina only grinned darkly. "You of all people should know the solution. If the heart is the problem..." she said and buried her hand in her own chest. Snow and Emma had knowingly closed their eyes in anticipation, but Elsa let out a horrified scream.

"You... you...!" she stammered in fear.

"She ripped her heart out, yeah." Emma said nodding and tried to calm the Icequeen. Given what she had just witnessed it was the most normal reaction of anyone present. Regina stood up from her bed, her heart in hand. Literally. "That's better!" she sighed. The pale skin gained a little color again, her hair returned to its black colour, but for the one strand. "Now I have time until Henry comes."

"You promised never to do that again!" a voice said from the door to the hallway. Killian had finally brought the archer around. Both seemed a little out of breath as they had certainly hurried to the hospital. "Could you leave us alone for a moment." he asked and searched the faces for any dissent. There was non, aside from Regina's. Mr. Gold was the first to go, Emma and Elsa followed quickly, the latter was quite eager to leave the former Evil Queens present. Snow looked back at Regina quickly and so the woman's pleas for her to stay, but left anyway.

"Was that really necessary?" The queen asked the thief when they were alone in the room. "I could ask you the same!"  
"If my survival was the purpose yes, I think so!" "I could have helped.", the archer objected.  
Regina shook her head. "I didn't want you to!""You preferred to rip your heart out than to face your emotions. Again!" Robin's words were slightly shouted.

"Can you blame me?"  
"No."

He approached her and cupped her face with his hand. "Regina. I don't know what to do." For a moment she leaned in, closed her eyes and relaxed. For this moment only the allowed herself to enjoy his presence. "This is why I didn't want you here." she whispered.  
When she opened her eyes again she took a step back and went past him to the door.  
"I tried to kill your wife. It is my fault that you lost her, that you were separated from her all these years.", she said over her shoulder.  
Then she left the room to meet the others on the hallway. "I need coffee!" Regina said to a surprised Emma.


	7. Calm Before

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

**Ok. Here we go again. I really want to wrap this up. No wirries though. There are still many chapters to come. So sorry for the tiny time skip, but I must admit I am rather fond of this chapter. Have been looking forward to writing some of these scenes since the beginning. ****Let's hear what you think about it. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Emma balanced two cups she had picked up on her way home from the station in her left hand while she fumbled for the keys in her pocket. Before she was successful the door ended up opening on its own, Elsa standing in the doorway. She looked different in denim and blouse, much younger than she had seemed in her other worldly, light blue dress. "Where are you off to?" Emma asked her while the young woman slipped past her. Elsa rubbed her face and tried a smile, but the dark circles under her eyes betrayed her. "To Belle, she said she finally found some book that could help..." a deep yawn interrupted her and she continued, "help determine when exactly I'm from." The ridiculous phrase 'when I am from' had become rather popular in Storybrooke. Since the whole time travelling ordeal people in town used it quite frequently, but that didn't in fact make it grammatically correct. So the teacher in Snow White always winced whenever the phrase was used. "Please, would you stop saying that, it gives me a headache!", the latter exclaimed from behind Elsa. "Well good luck, then?" Emma suggested lightly, but Elsa only smirked. "You mean, try number six might be the lucky one? I seriously doubt it." Something in her manner had changed. Emma had blamed it on time and the wristband that restrained her powers. The Icequeen had been in town for three weeks now and seemed more comfortable around people since she knew she could not hurt them just by accident. And after the incident with Regina had been solved by Henry's return to town and the following true love's kiss to his mom, it had been three quiet and utterly uneventful weeks. The question remained for how long it would be so. Still something in Elsa's newfound way of smiling and talking felt awfully familiar.

"Here, cocoa for you mum, coffee for me!" Emma gave her the steaming hot cup. "The both of you really don't want me awake, do you?" Snow White gave her daughter an accusing glance. "First your brother keeps me awake all night and then you don't even treat me to caffeine!"

"You didn't want coffee. And I thought cocoa at least better than decaf!" Emma reminded her calmly, already being used to her mother's slightly desperate outbursts. "I know. I know. It's not that I didn't want, but that I shouldn't. Doesn't make it any easier, though."

A little guilty, Emma thanked heaven or rather her father and the moving company that she had move into her new apartment weeks ago. She remembered the few horrible nights at her parent's loft, walking up every hour or so, because her little brother didn't care much about anybody in his family having a good night's sleep. Henry had soon surrendered and decided on staying at Regina's for a while. Now that they had moved into the new apartment Henry took turns again. Staying at Regina's one and at Emma's every other week.

"So!" Snow White muttered with mischief in her voice.  
"So?" Emma replied questioningly. "I heard, you have plans for tonight?" Emma hadn't seen it coming. How in the hell did her mother know that again? "Mom I really don't wanna talk about it."  
"Come on. Please?" she practically begged. "I am talking to a baby for most of the day and although I love your little brother" she tucked the blanket a little tighter around the sleeping Neal in his crib, "he and I don't have the most exciting conversations." She looked at her grown daughter again. "It's mostly either a - 'I am hungry.' or 'Why are you crying?' situation!" The dark-haired princess used her baby son much to often as leverage. The sherif sighted in defeat. She was mostly glad to be on the other side of the interrogation, but one cannot escape a mothers inquisition. "I am just meeting Killian tonight. No big deal!", Emma tried to tune her mother's excitement down a bit. "It's been three weeks." she noticed.  
"What are you implying, mom?"  
"Ok. Let's just pretend that I am not your mother for a bit. I'm just Mary-Margret. We have talked about stuff like this before, right?"  
That was a new one. After all the fairytale princess from another realm had fought long enough for her daughter to accept her as her mother.

"There is not much 'stuff like this' to talk about."

"You mean you haven't...? But that morning after the coronation ceremony. I saw you.", she objected.  
"You mean after the party at Granny's when you told us my baby brothers name?", Emma threw in. "After I travelled back and forth in time and fit two days in two hours?", she raised her eyebrows, saying 'You get the picture'.  
"Well whatever you saw, you interrupted! I told you I was dead tired that night."

Mary Margaret shook her head and kept a frown while listening to her daughters explanation. "First there was the chaos with Elsa and Regina. Then the problem with the company from out-of-town - Thanks by the way." she grinned knowingly at her mother. "Couldn't have them running around like that, when there are strangers in town." Snow replied and shrugged smiling.

Returning to the original topic she added, "But really? Not even after you moved into the new apartment? Henry said Killian stayed over sometimes!" Suddenly Emma hit the kitchen counter with her palm and then pointed her index finger in her mother's face. "Hah. So that's where you get your information from!" she exclaimed. _I have to talk to that kid._ "Wasn't it obvious?", Snow mumbled.  
"Yeah, I guess!" - "So Killian stays over at your place." Mary-Magaret continued her interrogation.

"Sure he stayed over. But with Henry sleeping next door." Emma noted matter-of-factly and took a sip of her coffee. Snow gave her envious glances taking in the scent of the black steaming beverage. "I mean there was this one night when we stayed at Granny's, but...", Emma hesitated and took another rather prolonged sip.

"But what?" It was silent for a few seconds and when Emma started slowly,  
"You know. He** is **a three hundred year old pirate."  
"Well, yes I have heard as much.", Mary-Margaret grew impatient.  
"And we had a small discussion about..." there followed another long pause.  
"Emma come on. We don't have all day!"

"Barwrenches and STD's." she blurred out and afterwards hid her face in her hand. Both went silent and the clock in the kitchen had rarely ticked so loudly.

"Oh", Snow finally let out. She examined her daughter's face further and understood completely only when she saw the red color creeping up Emma's throat. "Oooh!"

"Yeaah. It _**kind of**_ killed the mood."  
It took Snow White a huge amount of self-discipline to keep a broad grin for appearing on her face and hide it behind a tiny smirk, "As your mother I am proud of you for being safe." she muttered. "But as Mary-Margret..." and that was basically it. She broke out in a melodic laughter. "Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for this heartwarming support." "You...you", Snow started but was first interrupted by her own laughter, then by the loud protest of little Neal. She didn't deserve it any better, Emma thought.

"I think I'll better go now. Gold wanted to see me anyway." Snow turned around from picking up the baby and soothing him in her arms. A grin was still plastered to her face."What does he want now?" she asked not yet having recovered from her outburst.  
"I have no idea!"

###

This book will be a dead-end just the others ones, Elsa thought frustrated when she arrived at the library. The Dark Ones wife had found a one book or another about Arendelle's history twice a week. Up until now they had all been outdated, but that of course only cleared out after they had found some hint or connection to the calendar of either one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest or - which rarely happened - to the land without magic. Sometimes a birthday or ball was mentioned, that Belle had read about before in some other books. When they finally determined the connection, they usually noticed that the book was either too old or the connection between the calendars was not given. "I've got it!" The newly Mrs. Gold greeted a stunned Elsa as she opened the door to the library. "You found a book from my time?", she asked and desperately tried not to yawn. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to stay at the Charming's loft. She hadn't slept through the night for weeks.

"No, even better. I found out a system by which we can somehow translate the calendar of your kingdom into that of the land without magic."

"But the calendar is random. It is built on the lifetimes of Arendelle's regents. As is that of your kingdoms. They are all different." the Icequeen reminded her. "Yes, but up until now we didn't have** this**!" Belle rolled out a paper at the size of the desk. A family tree of Arendelle's kings and queens.

"See this one?" She pointed at one branch of the family close to the trunk. "We found this one's seventieth birthday in the books of Snow's kingdom. We can't translate the dates of Arendelle directly to this realms calendar, but we know which date it was in the enchanted forest." she explained full of excitement. "Plus we know how to translate that into the calendar of this realm."

Finally Elsa caught up with the librarians train of thought. "And with this one birthday we don't have to go through all the books to find a connection. We just count backwards." "And the family tree is the key." Belle concluded grinning proudly. Unbelievable that this beautiful young woman was married to Rumpelstiltskin. Of course Elsa kept that thought silent, because she was told more than once not to mention it.

"But that family tree is old. You or your parents aren't even in it. It only helps us to rule out those books who are outdated faster." Belle added.  
That was at least something, Elsa thought. She was tired. Not only because of the lack of sleep, but for all this research. She knew it was necessary and yet she was so frustrated by it. For the past few days she had thrown herself into research mode at the slightest sign of hope. In the end the frustration was even more severe after spending hours buried in books and ending up with nothing to show for it. At least the process of elimination would go down much quicker now. She felt herself brimming with anticipation. Her hands were shaking slightly and she felt a cold shiver. Something she actually wasn't used to. The cold had never bothered her.

###

When Emma heard the familiar ringing of the doorbell at Mr. Golds pawn shop, she felt a bad sense of foreboding. Or maybe it was just a feeling of déjà vu. "Miss Swan. What a pleasant surprise." the famous shop owner greeted her. "You asked me to come here. That is hardly a surprise!"  
"I wanted to be polite, sherif, however, it was necessary for you to come here."

"Why? In what trouble have I gotten myself into now? Because I lost count!"

"No trouble, quite the opposite actually!" he left the counter and went to the back of the shop. He didn't give Emma any hint as to follow him or not, but as he didn't return for a minute or two, Emma went after him.

"When the men came to bring your possessions to Storybrooke, I noticed that this sleepy little town is on this realms maps yet again." he explained calmly, as if he had not just left her standing in the middle of his shop. "Yeah, or else they wouldn't have found us here!" she mumbled. "So?"

"So I came up with a scheme, that could protect us from any unwanted attention from the outside and in the same instant bring home our lovely new arrival." he said pointing at his laboratory like magical equipment that was arranged on the tables. "Elsa? But how?"

He performed one of his typical gestures. "Why, by casting a spell of cause."

Emma arched an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"  
"No catch at all Miss Swan."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Somehow she still didn't buy it. Her ability to catch people lying didn't ring any alarm, but that still didn't mean she would just believe everything that Rumpelstiltskin fed her. He might have changed but Emma couldn't erase the images in her mind of the Dark One in the past. "Well then you won't mind telling me exactly how that spell of yours will work."  
"No objections." Then he began to explain.

Emma had to admit, that the idea was rather elegant. A protection spell that would allow outsiders to find and enter the town, but once they left again, they would lose all memory of ever visiting Storybrooke and everything that was related to it. Werewolves, pirates, icequeens, the lot.  
"Sounds like what happened to Belle when the curse was broken, only the other way around. " - "Precisely, Miss Swan."

"And how is that any help to Elsa?"  
"Ah! In addition to the forgetting spell I thought about spicing it up with some kind of transportation spell." It was evident, that he was quite pleased with himself for that idea. He presented her the structure of a spell that send everyone who left the town and was not cursed there in the - first place - back to where he or she belonged.

"But if you could just travel realms like that wouldn't you have done that already?" Emma complained. "Not to mention the timetravelling part."

"Firstly, what I am planning is nothing new. We naturally do not belong to this realm either. It was the curse that brought us here. Twice."

He added, "A spell as I am planning it would have brought me nowhere at the time. As I did not belong to the realm I wanted to go."

"Secondly, the idea is partly based on the fail safe system of the curse." he continued. "The one Tamara and Greg triggered.", Emma interrupted him, earning only a nod. "And partly on the urn which brought her majesty the queen of Arendelle to this realm."

"How?" Emma wished she had not asked, after he started explaining the whole procedure. It included the dark fairy's wand and a lot of blood magic.

"So what you are trying to tell me is, that you need my blood."

"Your's and everyone's who was not affected by the second curse!", he consented.  
Emma summed it up in her head. "So it comes down to Henry, Hook and me!"

He nodded. "Henry's blood would not strictly be necessary when I got yours, but I will not take any chances as my son can sadly not contribute his!"

Rumpelstiltskin words were still in her head when she arrived at her apartment later that evening. The whole idea of this dubious spell made her head spin. She just wanted to change quickly before she met Killian. She had no idea, what he had planned for the evening and he had been of the grit for the most of the day.

"How did _you_ get in here?" She had sensed something was off, when she had seen light in her loft from downstairs on a night Henry was supposed to be at Regina's. It was a relieve to see it was only Killian, standing in her kitchen. "I am a pirate! Remember? " he simply replied with a smirk on his face. How could she ever forget. With his new attire that Emma had already thanked her mother for, he actually looked like he belonged to this realm. He had ditched his new vest and stood there in jeans and black t-shirt with a kitchen towel over his shoulder. She took in the view she was still not entirely used to, eying him from head to toe.  
Yes, she definitely liked his new clothes.  
Emma raised her brows to show him immediately that the human lie detector still worked. "Ok, the lad gave me his key." he confessed and added apologetically, "I provided dinner." - "You cooked?" she asked in surprise. "I don't know if it is considered cooking, but I prepared a meal to the instructions of this book your son gave me." She looked into the pots and to the book. Tomato soup, Pasta and ice-cream. If it tasted as good as it smelled... Who would have imagined the dreaded Captain Killian Hook Jones could actually cook?

"So what do you say, love. A fine dinner, maybe a walk along the beach at night...?" he suggested and dipped his head slightly to the left walking around the kitchen counter and over to her.

"You really get the hang of dating in this realm." she acknowledged.  
He stepped a little closer and stopped only as their faces were merely inches away from each other.  
"I don't see much of a difference to the way of courting a lady in my realm.", he declared. "Yeah." Emma just muttered to herself before she kissed him.

Because in contrast to what her parents or Killian thought, she was neither a princess nor a lady.  
And what she had in mind for the end of the evening, was definitely not considered ladylike.  
In any realm.

###

It had probably already started a few days ago, but she had ignored the signs. When her hands had begun shaking in the afternoon she had blamed the excitement. When she had started shivering she had blamed the lack of sleep. But it was neither.  
Now ice crystals were forming patterns on her hands and the tips of her fingers went first white and then blue. Her lips quivered as she finally found it in herself to knock at the door she was standing in front of for minutes. The door hummed for a few seconds and she was able to push it open.  
When they greeted her opening the apartment door, their faces turned from high-spirited to horrified in the faction of a second. "What the hell, Elsa?", Emma exclaimed at the sight of her. "I didn't know where to go." She didn't want to ruin their evening. Even the queen of a distant kingdom had noticed that they where about to have a rendezvous tonight. But her other options, either the home of the black witch or the Dark One had definitely not been her first choices.

"What happened?" Emma wanted to know when she took Elsa by the arm and led her into the apartment. It was nice and warm there but she was still freezing. "I don't know." she replied, not able to keep her voice from breaking. A little cloud formed when she was breathing. "I think it might be that magical device!" Hook suggested pointing at the wristband all covered in crystals, "We should take it off." The pirate grabbed for her hand but she backed away from him. "No. I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to break things."

"Maybe Killian is right Elsa. I think you have supressed it for too long."

Elsa shook her head in denial.  
"But it helps me control it! I could never control it!"  
"It's not controlling anything, lass. It only represses it."

_„Pitty your parents couldn't teach you how to use it!"_  
_How dare he. „They tried, but ..." Elsa wanted to defend her parents, but she was cut short by the creature._

_„No!" he practically shouted at her. „No they wanted you to suppress it! To be ordinary. But you are far from ordinary, child!" _

"Please. Help me!" she begged.

###

Being the sherif of the town had its merits, for example as Emma ignored all speed limits on the way to the forest. Killian had insisted on joining her but he would have to hide behind a stone or something because they had already seen at their first encounter that he was not as immune to Elsa's strikes as Emma was. "I am sorry to ruin your evening." Elsa whispered, snuggled into a thick blanket in the backseat. The heater of the little bug was running hot and Emma had to clear the fogged up windscreen more than once. "No worries lass. We were just on our way out anyway." Killian assured her smiling. Elsa had really the perfect timing. They had just finished dinner and wanted to follow their plan on a nightly walk around the beach. So they where all set to go when the Icequeen had knocked at the buildings door.

When they reached the forest Elsa could barely stand on her feet anymore. "Can't we just cross townlines? I can't harm anyone there." she begged. Emma had considered it too, but Killian provided them with a argument against it, "The problem will remain as it is, once you cross back into town."  
"He is right. If the magic wants out, then it won't help to be in a place where it can't." Killian turned to her grinning.  
"You are agreeing with me a lot tonight, love." "Don't get used to it pirate!" she countered. "Now go hide behind that rock over there and keep out of trouble, will you!" Emma gestured towards some stone piles at the far side of the clearing. As he made his way over there sulkily, Emma turned to the Icequeen whose face had turned pale. "I will take that off now." she warned her, but Elsa was already to weakened to argue. Emma had tried to sound confident, yet she was in fact not so sure how to get rid of the wristband. Of course Regina had showed her, but that didn't mean anything. However she had to try and focus on the wristband, imagining it to open. Emma felt the magic rising up in her and gathering in her hands.

The next few moments where a blur. The second the wristband came off, Elsa's magic practically erupted from her, sending Emma flying through the air only to crash against a tree a few feet away. "SWAN!" she heard Killian shouting in the distance. That instant she gathered her senses, blinked a few times to clear her view. Then she sat up and shouted at the pirate, "Hook, would you get behind that rock, or I swear to..." The threat was lost as Emma's glance fell on the Icequeen standing in the middle of the clearing. She was not pale anymore, but she was shaking. She stood hunched with her hands cramped to fist, pressed to her temples.  
Moreover the entire forest was turned into a winter wonderland with the ground covered in snow and the just barely greening trees coated in ice.  
"I can't control it any longer! You have to leave!" Elsa, warned them. If that was controlling it, Emma didn't want to know what happened otherwise. She somehow managed to stand up, her back hurting like hell. She walked over to the scared young woman whispering. "You can't hurt me, remember?" Well she just had done so, she reminded herself, and Killian probably just thought the same, because he dared to approach them again. "Hook! Back off!" she just growled at him and he followed suit, although obviously with reluctance. Slowly she walked on until she reached Elsa. "You won't hurt me" she repeated and took her by the hands, helping her straighten up.

"Just let it go." Emma would have smiled at that line, if the situation wasn't as serious. She looked into the younger woman's eyes and felt her stomach clench at the deep fear she could see in them. The snow in the clearing was soaring into a whirl around them. The wind blew furiously through the treetops and it rustled through the branches. Magic was all about emotions, Emma remembered. "Think of your sister. Think of your parents.", she told her. "Think happy thoughts." But the storm wouldn't cease. By all means it only grew stronger. "I can't!" Elsa shouted. "Don't be afraid! You won't harm us!" Killian shouted over the uproar.

"Focus." Emma whispered more to herself then to Elsa. She felt her magic rise again, felt it flowing through their joined hands. When she looked down at them Emma saw her hands gleaming, while she held Elsa's.

Slowly, the rising storm calmed and the snow melted.

The Icequeen panted from the effort. "How?" she asked weakly when Emma strapped the wristband on her again. Before she could get the answer to her question she already broke down in Emma's arms. Killian was there immediately before Emma had to let the young woman slide to the ground. He took her up and looked worried at Emma, "Are you alright, Swan?" "Yeah, I'm fine", she lied. Of course he saw through her deception instantly. "This was exceedingly reckless of you, princess!" "Are you done lecturing me pirate?" she retorted. "Can we please go home."

On the way back to the loft, Emma felt the exertion crushing down on her. Killian carried the Icequeen up the stairs to Henry's bedroom. Emma was sure Henry wouldn't mind. They tucked Elsa in and stood in the doorway for a moment. "I can't believe how this small creature can cause such a mayhem."  
"And that by accident!" She agreed with him.  
"Imagine what havoc she could cause if she actually put her mind to it."  
"Nope, I don't want to. I already got enough headache for one day." Emma protested and made her way to the hallway.

"Well, so much for our date." Killian said smiling and closing the door to Henry's room behind him. When they walked over to her bedroom Emma replied, "Well. We had our fine dining and then a romantic walk through the forest." she suggested.

"More of another stalking through the woods! Exercising a terminally stupid plan." he slightly complained. "Come on pirate. Romantic walk on the beach by moonlight? Boring." Emma teased talking the cushions from the bed and throwing his pyjamas at him. The move felt nearly too familiar. Almost as if he was already living there. Having an own toothbrush and everything. She refrained from shaking her head at her own thoughts.  
"Alas, an emergency rescue in the forest by night...", he mused closing in on her and wrapping her up in his arms.  
"Much more us." she concluded his thought. She leaned in for a kiss and felt the strain of their ordeal fall away from her.  
He agreed smiling, "Aye, love! Much more _us_."


	8. The Storm

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. This is a long one. Let's get the story going. This was only the start.  
For all of you who know Cabin Pressure by John Finnemore, I put a tiny easteregg in. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The ice was everywhere. There she was. Her sister. Hale and hearty. Waiting for her just across the frozen fjord.__ A blizzard raged around them.__ "Anna!", she screamed. But the storm swallowed every sound of it. Elsa ran towards her sister. __From the distance she could see her running over the ice as well,__ but they didn't seem to get any closer. Suddenly Anna grew slower and ultimately stood still looking down to her feet then up again screaming her name. Horrified, Elsa ran faster, yet when she __finally __ reached her, her little sister was frozen to a statue. "Anna! No!"_

_"Sorcery!"_ _she heard_ a _harsh whisper behind her. It was one of the_ _foreign diplomats who had come for her coronation. _  
_"The whole kingdom is frozen!" the bishop who crowned her appeared on the other side of her.  
__And then she saw them. Her parents, standing behind Anna. "Elsa! What did you do?"_ _Accusation in her father's voice and in her mother's eyes._

_„It's ok. Don't be afraid." someone said behind her. The voice felt familiar, but Elsa couldn't remember who it belonged to. When she turned around, there was a blonde woman with green eyes holding out her hand. The blizzard around them began to weaken and when Elsa took a step forward to this woman it stopped completely. The blonde smiled encouragingly, but her eyes held a deep sadness. When she reached the woman and took her hand a tear rolled down the woman's cheek and she whispered, "I'm so sorry." in a breaking voice. __She was not in Arendelle anymore. She was on a street. __In this moment from her feet to her head, the blonde woman turned into stone just like Anna had turned into ice. __ Elsa__ couldn't even catch up to her horror as another stranger made an appearance and shouted. "**No!**"  
_

Somebody was screaming. It took Elsa a while to notice it had been herself. She panted and buried her face in her hands.  
"It's alright, lass. It's over. You're safe. Everyone is safe. You're not alone.", she heard someone whisper soothingly to her. A rough hand reached gently for her wrists and made her look up from her palms. The pirate sat at the side of the bed. She looked in the eyes of the terrified stranger in her dream.

Hook glanced over his shoulder to the door where Emma stood. "Go back to bed, love. I'll handle this." he said firmly. The woman nodded with a puzzled look on her face and left. Elsa had still not fully regained all her senses. Where was she again? Yes, Emma's apartment.  
After her powers had gone over board. It all came back to her slowly. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, which was terribly unpleasant. The night's ordeal had given her quite a headache. "I ruined your evening and now I wake you guys at night. I,..."

"Don't worry 'bout that, lass. I had my fair share of nightmares." he muttered while he patted the back of her hand. He had this knowing look in his eyes. A look that said, _' I know what you've been through.' _Elsa lowered her gaze again. "I had this dreams since my sister died. But they were never so strange." Just a few days ago the wouldn't have told the pirate something so deeply personal even if her life had depended on it.

"Same here. I used to relive my brother's death.", he told her and added, "He died in my arms." So he really knew what she had gone through. Although the thought of her sister dying in her very arms felt even more terrible.

"You used to? Does it mean they faded, your nightmares?" she asked hopefully. The pirate shook his head and replied, "Unfortunately, no. They were only replaced." he admitted. "This kind of nightmare comes to haunted souls, lass. And to those who found something they cannot bear to lose. Or someone." He stood up slowly from the bed and looked down to her. "Go to sleep, princess.", the said teasingly.

"That would be queen. Not princess." she replied in the same tone. "How could I forget?" Hook chuckled, then he bowed mockingly and closed the door,  
"Good night your highness."

###

Emma woke in the morning with Killian holding her closely in his arm. Uncharacteristically clingy, his face was buried in her hair against her neck and his chest pressed against her back. Last night, shortly after she had fallen asleep a scream had woken her. Faster than she had been able to watch, Killian had put on his pyjama and his jeans, for good measure and walked over to Henry's room. But of course it hadn't been Henry that was screaming. He was safe at Regina's. When Emma had reached the room herself, she had finally remembered the last evenings little adventure in the forest.

It was no surprise to her that Killian soothed Elsa's nightmare. Killian didn't want her to know, she guessed, but she had noticed his abrupt waking in the middle of the night. When he shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He did not wake up screaming as Elsa did - at least not that Emma knew of. And yet she didn't know how often she simply didn't notice his nightmares and overslept them, either. Usually he calmed down within minutes and slipped a little closer to her. It seemed she featured in his nightmares more often than she dared to think.

_"Does your back still hurt?"__ Killian_ _asked, kissing the nape of her neck. He was still a little out of breath. "No, I'm fine." she lied and he knew it. Open book as always. But he didn't react to her obvious lie. The strain of the evening had almost ruined her plans for the night, but Emma wouldn't let it. They lay in bed, covered only by a blanket and still trying to catch their breaths.  
He really did prefer more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, she thought and almost chuckled loudly at that.  
"Please don't do something so stupid again. You almost gave me a heart attack." he whispered, suddenly ceasing to caress her shoulders and neck. Of course he ment the little exercise in 'How to control your magic.' in the forest. So they where back to that topic again.  
"I knew she couldn't hurt me." Emma answered lightly and shrugged.  
"She nearly broke your neck, love." he growled and brushed her hair out of her face.  
"Yeah, that blast took me a little off guard." she smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
"Emma, I'm serious. I know you think it's somehow in your profession __as the saviour.__"  
"I don't..." she interrupted him and tried to defend herself,  
"These things just happen here. Giants, winged monkeys and wicked witches. And now the Icequeen."  
"Yeah but it doesn't mean that you need to endeavour to __just__ throw __yourself unnecessarily in every reckless venture." he ranted. Killian took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he continued more quietly, "Swan. I have lost every person I dared to care about. I cannot bear to lose you too."_

_Emma tried to hide that she was taken aback a bit. Anyway, her strategy had up until now always been '_attack is the best form of defence' _and that not only in the emotional department. This was no different. "What do you think I should have done then? Let her freeze to ice? Or worse. If the wristband had broken on its own account she might have destroyed the whole town." She got a little angry there and he noticed that so Killian rowed back a little. "I am just asking that you call for back up next time." planting an apologetic kiss on her temple. "You've never been that overprotective before, Hook." Emma frowned which earned her a grin from the pirate, "You only see it up close just now, Swan." He slid his hand down her side and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer under the blanket. Their bodies were pressed together and Emma felt the pleasant warmth rising inside her again and she gladly let it replace her slight anger.  
_

Although the date had not worked out as planned, the evening ended just as Emma had visioned it. She quivered a little by the memory of it. Or maybe it was just that fact, that Killian had started stirring behind her. "Morning, love." he murmured against her shoulder.

He stroked her arm with the back of his hand, his knuckles brushing over her skin. Looking down on it, Emma frowned. Something was off there. "Did you take your rings off last night?" She had not noticed when he had done that. "I did not." he replied easily.

"Where did you leave them then? You had a ring on every finger. At least almost. " "Haven't been wearing them for a while."  
His comment made her go through her memories. When had she last seen him wearing them? "So you ditched them with your leather outfit?"  
"In some way! Yes." There her super power kicked in. He lied. Or at least he was not entirely truthful. _What's going on here?_ He rarely lied about something to her. And when he did, she mostly didn't like the reason.  
"You are keeping something from me. Hook." She turned around to him and sat up. "What is it? Spill!"  
"I don't think that is such a good idea."  
"So you are not denying that you lied just now?" She had told him about her ability to know if someone was truthful or not so he surrendered instantly,  
"I think we agree that it would be futile. Right?"he sighed and confessed then, "I sold them."

"Why? Did you need money?"  
"Of course I did. In this town I found you, you don't get far without apparently."  
"But you still had them when we went through the portal." she remembered.

"Yes. I just sold them recently." Emma narrowed her eyes. "That's not the whole story."  
"All I say is that you really do not want to know, love. Believe me!" He lifted her chin with his fingers to look directly into her eyes.  
"Come on. Use your magic, I am telling the truth about that!" And he was. That she knew definitely.  
"That you believe I don't want to know is one thing. But I think I know best what I want to know or not."

"Love, we have already established more than enough that I actually do know you better than you know yourself.  
So would you please trust me on this?"  
He was fighting a lost cause and he knew it. Still he obviously thought he had to try everything. Noticing that, Emma wanted to know the answer to this riddle even more. "Sorry, still want to know."

"You'll regret it." - "We will see." she challenged.

He rolled his eyes and yet reluctantly grabbed his pants which lay at the side of the bed. He must have slipped them off and just left them on the ground when he had slipped into bed again at night. And while he was fumbling in the pockets for something he explained, "When I came to this realm again to look for you, I brought some gold with me and sold it. And there I saw this and it reminded me of you." Finally he produced the searched for item from his pocket and presented it to her.

"What the hell!" Emma jumped up from the bed and stared at his hand as if he had showed her a poisonous spider or something equally vicious.  
More precisely she stared at a silver ring he held up to her. A small pearl rested on top, that was accompanied by a blue stone on each side. It looked a bit old-fashioned, with the ornaments that curled down from the gems. Emma eyed it as if it could bite her and then stared angrily at Killian again.  
"And there we go." Killian mused. "I thought you'd be half way out of town already. I guess shouting at me is the better option."  
"Stop that grinning, Hook!" she snapped. "Please don't tell me you are proposing to me!?"  
"Swan, this is merely going for a few weeks." he replied. "That is **my** point!" Emma's angry red flush tuned down a bit and she felt the tension fall from her, but only slightly. "It would be the honourable thing, though." His voice was not teasing, he was not joking and he had this look on his face. The look he had given her when ever she had pushed him away, whenever she tried to run away. Emma didn't like where this was leading so she shrugged it off with an attempt at a humourous comment, "David would kill you."  
Killian chuckled and sat up in bed. "He actually agreed with me."  
There the tension was again. "You asked my father? Seriously?" She was pissed off and he noticed that immediately.  
"You asked my father for my hand?"  
"No. He just made it clear that he wasn't as opposed to the topic as you might think he is."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and elaborated, "It means that it is the common thing where I come from."  
"Well but you are here now. And here we don't get married after a few dates!" she railed. "Or one."  
"Come on Swan, if that counted as a real date, we've been dating since the bean stalk." Killian teased.  
"Stop making fun of that. It's not funny!"  
"It is, a bit." he disagreed. "If you are not proposing then why did you buy it?"  
"It reminded me of you. When I saw it, thought it would look nice on you. And I didn't say I am not proposing at all. I just know you better than to do that at this point!" He looked straightly at her and Emma began to feel uncomfortable. So he was thinking about proposing to her. Not now, but someday anyway. She felt her walls rise again at that thought. "For now I'll just settle for you having the ring." He must have carried it around with him for quiet some time. Emma tried to stared him down which turned out slightly difficult the way he was sitting there. The legs out of bed just in his boxer briefs and shirtless. Why was he shirtless? "So you..." Ah, yeah. She remembered why. But this was not the right moment to relish in the memories of the night. "Could you please put something on?" she hissed. "Why?" "You are distracting me!"

"I told you I am devilishly handsome." His smug grin really killed what was left of her nerves.

"Ha, ha. funny pirate. Shirt please."

"Likewise." he said still grinning and raised both his eyebrows. Then he ran down a glance from her head to toe and up again. Just then she noticed that she was only wearing her thin top and boxers, she had quickly put on when Elsa had been screaming at night. And it was cold in the room. "Fine." she admitted and went grab something from the closet. Then she went to the bathroom, took a shower and put on her clothes for the day. She let him wait on purpose.

Killian was sitting in the same spot but in jeans and t-shirt when Emma returned to her room. He looked up at her with one arched brow silently saying,  
S_till devilishly handsome! _He played with the ring, letting it dance between his fingers.

"You bought this when you where in New York?" her voice was still slightly aggressive.  
He was not supposed to think he would get away with his so easily.  
"I couldn't buy it then, obviously. I did not know how long it would take to find you. I could not just spend my money on some jewelery that reminded me of you when I needed it to actually find you." he explained.

"How did you get it then?"  
"Your son and your father where kind enough to trade two of my rings for it." So they had been in on it. Right. Killian had wanted to go to New York with them, but all this Elsa-incident had changed everything. She counted in her head. He had said two rings were sold. There had been the ring "Where is the third ring?"  
"It's in my room at the lodging!" he stated."It's a keepsake from Milah, somehow." he lowered his gaze suddenly and licked his bottom lip nervously.  
"I do not intend to wear it anymore, but I didn't want to sell it though!"

Emma had just closed up the last button on her blouse and slipped her necklace underneath. "Of course not! I mean you shouldn't sell it." she stiffened and remembered the pendant she had just put on - the key chain she had gotten from Neal - and insisted, "You don't have to stop wearing it because of me."

"It's not because of you, Swan."  
"Why then?"

"I don't know! I..." he stopped and rubbed his palm over his face, from the forehead to the chin. "The more I am going back to my old ways, to the men I was when Liam was still alive, the more I feel like I am distancing myself from her." he frowned and seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"I was thinking about what happens between the queen and the thief right now. How they are struggling because we brought his wife back from the dead." Emma swallowed. She didn't expect that turn in the conversation but it all made sense when he continued. "The queen asked me what I would do if I was in her shoes," he began. Emma thought how Robin had asked her exactly the same question. "but all I could think about was what would happen if she brought Milah back." At that, Emma felt her stomach clench. Yes, that thought had crossed her mind as well once or twice. She didn't dare to imagine what kind of mess it would be for her. She didn't want to admit to herself how much she was emotionally bound to this man and what it would do to her if he chose Milah instead. "She would probably not even recognise me." he mumbled and rescued Emma from her spiraling thoughts with this comment. It took her by surprise.

"Yeah, you do look different in this new clothes." Emma said and smiled. "No, it's not that." He shook his head. "When we met, she fell in love with the adventure. With the stories about pirate life." he clarified. "She wanted to escape her dull existence. And while we loved each other, I think we'd never have fallen for each other if I had been the boring naval officer instead of a dreaded pirate. Thinking about it, we probably would have never met." He stared at the ring for a moment. Suddenly when he snapped out of it, he looked up at her. "So do you want the ring or not?" he asked with smile on his face that did not reach his eyes which are filled with love but also agony. The ring - it actually looked beautiful although she could not see why the ring reminded him of her. For Emma it was the other way around. The pearl as a symbol for the sea, framed by stones in the colour of his eyes. And the fact that looked slightly antique just added to that impression.  
He reached for her hand. "Killian. Please." she pleaded.  
This was really going to far to fast. However, he had been right. She wished he had not told her.  
"Don't worry, love." He stood up from the bed again and placed the ring in her palm. "No strings attached." he reassured her and gave her a quick kiss.

He was halfway out of the bedroom when she turned around and said, "I'm not wearing it on my finger though! Mary-Magr... Mom would get a kick out of it." The pirate smiled at that. "I am not giving in to the other matter." Emma clarified. He nodded, "Aye, love. Understood!" He leaned in for another kiss.

"How about this." Emma suggested, obviously changing the topic. "You go wake up her majesty next door and I go make breakfast?"  
"Sounds good to me!" he agreed and left the room.  
As Emma entered the kitchen and had made sure she was alone, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled again. After a few of this exercises she had regained the control over herself.

A few minutes later and after she had told Killian Elsa should take a change of clothes from her closet, the Icequeen and the pirate entered the kitchen silently. There was a enormous tension between them that Emma sensed without even looking. "Oh, so cheerful this morning?" she greeted them. They looked at her and exchanged grim glances. If looks could kill. "What did I miss?" Emma asked the young queen that sat at her kitchen counter and placed a cup of cocoa infront of her.  
"What do you mean?" Elsa feigned innocence. "Come on you look at him as if you'd like to strangle him."  
"Well, that is an option. I guess you wouldn't care to remove my wristband so I can suffocate your pirate in ice, would you?"  
Emma's eyes widened at that. She knew it was a joke but it sounded, "Quite hostile, how refreshing." Hook voiced her thoughts and butted into the conversation. "Her majesty and I had a small, shall we say, disagreement."

"What have you done?"  
He held up is hand and hook in a defensively and winced, "Why me, Swan?"  
"What have you done?"  
"I didn't do anything." he persisted.  
"Seems your charm and good looks fail you this morning, don't they?" Emma teased. "First me than her?"

Elsa chuckled at that and wanted to say something, but then thought better of it and made another attempt,  
"Nah, I just cannot stand his sense of humour!?" That really was not what she wanted to say but before Emma could pinpoint what was going on, her cell rang. Saved by the bell, so to speak.

"Emma!" It was Snow on the phone. "Hi mom. What's up? Wanna meet for breakfast?"  
Her mother's voice was serious, "Emma. Is Elsa with you?"  
"Ah yes. She was supposed to be at your place. I hope you didn't worry." Emma scratched her forehead, she had totally forgotten. "She stayed over at my place. There was a minor incident but we handled it. " Killian had heard that and snorted at the word 'minor'. Emma looked at him quietly talking to Elsa sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of cocoa in her hands.

"You might want to reconsider that last part!" Snow disturbed her in her observation. "What? Why?"  
"Honey, have you looked out of the window? Today?"  
"No." With that Emma strolled over to her still mostly shut curtains at the window front. What she saw as she looked out to the docks took her breath away. "Elsa? Could you come here for a moment?" The young woman did as asked and joined Emma at the window. The moment she looked out, her eyes widened and seconds later she turned her head around to Emma with panic sparkling in her eyes. "That wasn't me! I promise!" she held up her arm. "See, the wristband is where it belongs!" her voice was slightly hysteric.  
Killian approached them, took a glance out of the window and looked at Elsa's wrist intensely, "Maybe it doesn't work anymore?"  
"Oh! It works, believe me. Otherwise your home would resemble the inside of an icebox." she stated.

"You mean, like that?" he asks sarcastically pointing out to the sea. He was right. Outside it basically looked like the beginning of a new ice age. The shore was frozen over and the few boats that docked at the piers were imprisoned in ice. The roofs of the surrounding buildings had a thick snow cover and the streets sparkled with a frosty hue.

They met at the clock tower shortly afterwards. There it was again, Storybrooke's very own emergency council. Snow White had left her son in the care of Ruby at the diner, David having brought not only his gun, holstered at his belt but also his sword. _Well he is braced for disaster!_ Emma thought.  
Even Mr. Gold and Belle were already there. Like everyone else they had geared up in warm jackets with gloves and scarves.  
Somehow Emma wished they had agreed on a more comfortable and warm meeting point. Like the dinner for example.  
Regina arrived last, stating that she had told Henry to stay inside.  
"Seems the school stays closed for today." she mumbled. "So what are we dealing with? What has your frosty guest done now?" she hissed accusingly and gestured towards the queen of Arendelle. Apparently she was still in Regina's bad books which seemed rather natural considering their past encounter.  
"It wasn't me!" Elsa insisted. "Oh give me a break! This positively smells like your magic." Regina snapped and reached for Elsa's arm, certainly to examine the wristband. Suddenly Killian stood in the way and grabbed for the queens outstretched hand. "I think the lass already stated that it was not her, who froze the town." The former Evil Queen raised a solitary brow. "Now, what do we have here?" She said looking from the pirate to the Icequeen and back again. Emma rolled her eyes at this ridiculous innuendo the let her glance wander and caught on a strange sight."Ahem, I hate to disturb you. But what is that?"

###

Everyone turned around and eyed the sledge that stood a few hundred feet away. "Oh no."  
Elsa faced Gold who had just let out a horrified whisper. His face had gone pale and his eyes widened. She got the chills as every one else did. They had never witnessed the Dark One in a state of fear. What was powerful enough to scare him?

A woman disembarked from the sledge and walked straightly towards them. Her skin was almost as white as her hair, and her blue eyes pierced them even from the distance. She halted a few feet away from the group eyeing every member separately.  
Her glance rested on Gold and she fixed him with a glare. "You must be the Dark One!"  
"That would be me. Yes." No _'dearie'_, no gestures. No mockery. He was tense and gritted his teeth.

"Do you know who I am?"  
The Dark One nodded. "Certainly."  
"You know what I am here for?"  
"Yes."

"Where is it?" she asked almost sweetly but when he did not answer her voice turned to ice. "Where is it?"  
"What does she want, Rumplestilskin? Who is she?" the black witch - Regina - inquired.  
A sharp laughter emerged from the stranger. "So that is his name." she snickered, "I want his dagger of course."  
"Why would he give it to you?" Belle exclaimed an her hand slid protectively over her bag.  
"Ah, I see." the white woman mused. In an instant she was at Belle's side and grabbed into the satchel.  
"What do we have here?" She held up the dagger and returned to her former place, not minding the shouts and threats of the group. What was happening just now? Emma held up her gun as did David. Regina was also poised to attack but everything had happened so fast and they were clearly stupefied by it. As she examined the dagger the newcomer's expression turned from amusement to anger. She threw it at Rumpelstiltskin's feet and shrieked. In a swift move she stood before Gold again. "A replica? Do you think I am fooled so easily?"

"I don't understand." Belle mumbled and the Dark One glanced over at her, regret in his eyes. The white woman apparently didn't enjoy being ignored very much so she reached for the beauty's throat and strangled her one handedly. "Do I have your attention now. Dark One?" she hissed.

"Where is it?" She squeezed Belles's throat and Elsa had the impression that she woman relished in inflicting pain on both the beauty and Rumpelstiltskin. "Follow me." the Dark One submitted in defeat. At his words, the white woman loosened her grip and took Belle by the neck instead. "You are coming with me." she whispered in the librarians ear. Then they started walking towards the pawn shop.

"Gold. You can't do that!" "Crocodile!" "Gold!" "Rumpelstiltskin!"  
They shouted but he didn't react so with a they followed behind them over the icy street to Gold's shop.  
He was already behind the counter when they had all entered. The shop was big, but with everyone in it, it was crowded. He summoned some magic and produce the real dagger from a secret compartment in the shelf. As soon as the white woman caught sight of it she reached out and Rumpelstiltskin delivered it into her hands reluctantly. She let go of Belle immediately shoving her towards Gold once she had the dagger.  
Elsa stood there helpless. If only she had her powers. Although she was not entirely in control of them it would have been enough not to feel so entirely defenceless. On the other hand if her powers where not restrained at this point, her fear would take over and she would loose even the remote control she possessed over them.

The pirate was standing in front of her guarding her as much as he guarded Emma. He had his sword drawn but Elsa doubted that he would stand a chance with it against the snowwoman. Everyone stared in horror at the white sorceress who had obtained the dagger that controlled the Dark One.

_What am I going to do?_

###

"Not so fast!" Regina interjected and grabbed for the dagger, not with her hand but with her magic. It flew over to he a few inches but halted midway to her, the snowwitch having a claim on it herself, whispering "What are you trying to proof?"

Emma stepped forward to Regina's side to assist her. Even if she didn't know how, there was one thing she was certain about. If this woman got the dagger, this stranger that even the Dark One was terrified of, then all their lives were on the line. She concentrated on this feeling. The fear for everyone she loved and who's lives were at stake and it worked. Their combined grip on it kept the dagger from returning to the white woman's hand. "Stop it!" Rumpelstilskin shouted but his plea was ignored. Both parties were tearing on the dagger and suddenly the handle came off and the blade cracked. Hook must have sensed it before it happened. He stood halfway between the white sorceress and Regina and the moment when the dagger bursted and flew towards him he locked gazes with Emma. _No!_

One part of the blade hit him in the face. The other buried itself in his chest. He staggered from the impact but stood upright nevertheless. Killian reached for his left eye with his hand. There was no blood, no mark. Neither on his eye nor on his chest. The fragments of the dagger had just disappeared.

"Killian!" Emma shouted and ran to him. His eyes were empty and when he looked at her... No he did not look at her at all. He looked directly through her. "Come with me." The witch whispered seductively. To Emma's disbelief - and everyone elses for that matter - he followed her command and walked after her as she exited the shop. "Hook!" Emma heard David shout and saw him looking from the pirate to her.

_What am I going to do?_

Through the open door she saw him leaving and approaching the sledge. Emma walked to the door and went out in the snow.  
_"Swan. I have lost every person I dared to care about. I cannot bear to lose you too!" _  
His voice rang in her ears and she remembered the argument they had had just minutes ago.

It was an impulsive decision and it was almost to late, because Hook had already embarked the sledge.

"Mom, Dad?" She turned to Snow and David and looked from her mother's eyes to her fathers.  
They knew immediately what she was planning and though Emma saw that they didn't like it, they did not interfere either.  
"Regina, you will take care of Henry right?"  
"Of course." the former evil queen answered knowingly.  
"Tell him I will come back soon."  
Emma took her father's sword from his belt without asking.

Then she ran.


	9. Once

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

**Uaah. Only two more days to go before the season premier. I won't be able to finish this in time but thanks for the comment my dear guest. Oh my, you were right I do use the exclamation mark far to often. I tried to fix most of it and hope it's better this way. I am always glad about reviews even if they tell me what is wrong with my story. And questions about the plot always reveal if my intended confusion went to far.  
Today I present you a somewhat confusing storyline topped off with a cliffhanger. You have been warned.  
Any predictions?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Once **_upon a time_ there was a princess.  
__Although she was born to be royalty,  
she never knew such a life ,  
as she was raised in a far away realm,  
separated from her parents._

_The king and queen had send their daughter to safety,  
while they were swept away in a terrible curse,  
that costed them their memories,  
their happiness and froze them in time,  
__until their grown daughter would find them and break the spell.  
_

_When they were finally reunited,  
the princess was reluctant to allow them into her life  
as that had been one of loss and loneliness. _

_By chance the princess and her mother travelled to the realm she was born in  
and saw for herself, what her parents had sacrificed for their daughter's safety.  
That was the first step to accept them as her parents and more would follow._

_On this journey she met a ruthless pirate,  
not knowing their paths would cross once and again  
__as foe and friend, in adventure after adventure  
until he too, would become an inseparable part of her life._

###

It had felt almost too familiar. The white sorceress who suddenly appeared in town in search of a magical item. The way Emma and the black witch had fought for the dagger and the pirate that had gotten in the crossfire. Now Emma and Hook were both gone god knows where. Elsa knew she had seen or heard it all before but dismissed the thought as silly.

The Dark One had not been kind enough to give any explanation as to how and why he could just give up the dagger that controlled him, to a sorceress that did clearly have no friendly intentions. Or why the powerful wizard was so afraid of that woman. He had run after his wife instead, who had seemed fairly angry at him and both were not seen again since.

Afterwards everyone that was left of it gathered in the Charming's loft. Apparently a common meeting spot in case of emergency as the boy who was Emma's as well as the black - no - Regina's son had shaken his head at the sight of all of them at a table in the living area saying, "That again." As he was left out on purpose.  
They were sitting a few feet away from _the council _on the bed at the other side of the room. She had to ask, because everyone had seemed rather used to this kind of drama. "Does this happen often?"

"Only every month or two!" Henry replied.  
"I was way to calm here anyway." he muttered and returned his attention towards the book in his lap.  
Henry was turning the pages in silence. "Are you worried about Emma?"  
He looked up and seemed to think about it before he answered, "Yes and no." That took Elsa by surprise. "I worry but... my family. They find each other. And I guess Captain Hook is now kind of part of it." he shrugged as he said it. "She will find him and bring him back. That's what hero's do!" There was so much confidence in his words. He was so sure of the truth that lay in them. "I'll miss her anyway while she's gone." he added. She would too, Elsa thought and only now realised that Henry sought comfort in this leather bound book of his. "You know, I had a similar one when I was little!" The book she remembered had been slightly bigger and the leather cover had seen better days. The title though, was the same.

_Once upon a time_

"Really?" Excitement was all over his face as he looked up at her from the pages. "What is your favorite story?" Elsa asked, happy about being able to distract him and herself a bit. "Snow White of course." he answered without hesitation. "Why that?" - "She's my grandmother."  
"You mean Mary-Margret?" She family relations on this town had been an enigma to her although they had been explained to her over and over. The beautiful dark-haired young woman was Emma's mother, hence Henry's grandmother. And because a curse had kept her and everyone else in town young and in a time loop the was no difference in age between mother and daughter whatsoever.

So this woman was Snow White, from the stories? Could this be? It had been years since she had heard the stories last and she had not yet seen the connection between the woman everyone called Snow, or Mary-Margret and the princess Snow White from her stories. Where did she end up here? If she continued this thought, "Then your mother is actually Princess Emma?" Henry nodded smiling. "And Hook is the pirate from the stories. Now that makes sense!"  
Suddenly Henry stared at her confused. "What stories?"  
"You know, from_ The Princess and the Pirate?_" As his puzzled look remained she added, "From_ Adventures Through The Realms_?"  
"No idea." boy told her. "You know it. Come on. Where the princess meets the pirate and they climb a beanstalk and fight a giant..."

Henry nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's mom and Hook." still his face showed a lingering confusion. "But that is not in my book."  
"It's not? Must be a different version then." She grabbed for it. "I didn't know there was more than one of it!" Henry said.  
In fact it seemed to have fewer pages than the one she remembered. She took it from Henry to place it on her knees. When she stroked the cover the book flew open, pages turning as if they were caught by a breeze. "What are you doing?" the boy asked, but Elsa didn't know the answer and just stated , "I am not doing anything!" Her magic was still restrained. Even if it had happened involuntarily, her powers could not be the cause of this.  
Suddenly the book calmed down and they looked in awe at the additional pages of the book that had materialised out of thin air.

**_Adventures Through The Realms  
_**_The Princess and the Pirate_

_Chapter One  
=The Queen of Hearts=  
_They went through the new pages and read the story.  
How the princess and the pirate met, climbed a beanstalk, fought a giant and then each other as he was the villain and she was the savior.

_Chapter Two_  
_=Peter Pan=_  
How they went to Neverland together and fought the evil demon.  
How the pirate was separated from his princess through a curse, but found her again none the less.

_Chapter Three_  
_=The Wicked Witch=_  
How they defeated the sorceress from Oz but were forced through a time portal only to change the timeline and fix it again.  
And finally how the princess admitted her feelings for the pirate to herself.  
Feelings that he in return had showed her in every search for her,  
in every rescue mission and every locked gaze from afar.

Elsa knew the stories, she had grown up with them. They were her favorites whenever her mother had read them to her.  
But she had never thought that the realm she had ended up in was that of the fairytales of her childhood.  
That the princess was actually Emma and the pirate was Captain Hook. The first people she met in this land.  
When they reached the last chapter of the book both stared at it in disbelief. "Is that really...?"It was perfectly clear now why she had felt as like a déjà vu when the white sorceress had abducted Hook. It was because she had read about it before. In her storybook. "Mom, grandpa, grandma?" Henry called over to the kitchen table. "You've gotta see this!" What was written on the pages seemed unbelievable.

**_Adventures Through The Realms_**

_The Princess and the Pirate_

_Chapter Four  
__=The Snowqueen=_

_Extract_

_The princess and the pirate had fought a giant, the Queen of hearts, the demon Peter Pan and the Wicked Witch. He had found her and he had followed her to the end of the world and time. She had faced the past with him, found her home and through all the adventure had finally admitted her feelings for him to herself. Although unspoken, they revealed themselves to their full extent as a snow __wielding sorceress invaded their home and abducted the pirate..._

###

Emma didn't know how long she had been in this weird land. When she had grabbed for the runner of the sledge that was flying away (of course it did, how else would this freaking witch travel) she had held on as long as she could. The white bitch had thrown a glance at her from her seat but only smiled at Emma in amusement in her attempt to hold on for dear life. In the end her hands had slipped off the runner and she had fallen. Fortunately the river she landed in was deep enough to cushion her fall. Only a few feet farther to the left or right and her body would have crushed to the hard ground and none of her bones would have survived this. Hell, _she_ wouldn't have survived this.

The memories of the fall came to her only slowly as she distanced herself from the cottage she had stayed at for she didn't know how long. It was all a blur. There had been this nice old lady taking care of her and invited her to her home. She had given her a bed to sleep in, food and dry clothes and Emma had not noticed how much time passed by until this girl named Rose had talked to her through the hedge of the garden telling her to get the hell out of there. "Leave as quick as you can!" she had warned her. At first she had not understood what the girl was telling her. "I don't want to." Emma had replied. "I'm happy here." Some form of magic had clouded her mind and the voice of the girl barely made it through the mist in her head. It had been peaceful in the garden. She had everything she needed. The garden was her shelter. Her home. "What brought you here?" Rose had asked. "I don't know." And at that point she really didn't remember. Only when she had gone to bed that very evening and undressed, the pearl ring she wore on a chain around her neck had jogged her memories.

Home.

She remembered in an instant that **_this _**was not her home at all. She had fought so long to find it and yet it was so easily forgotten again. From that moment on she had planned to escape. And Emma succeeded. Now she was walking a way from the enchanted garden remembering why she had come to this realm in the first place. At some point she had to take a rest and sat down on a log. She was a little out of breath. Once she had gotten a grip on herself again and brushed off the magic that kept her in the old lady's garden she had used the first opportunity and bolted. Apart from the magic that made her forget every purpose and bound her to the garden, there had not been any measures to keep her from leaving. Now she hiked through the forest in this realms clothing. A dress that was laced and of course there had to be a corset. _Who on earth had invented this kind of torture?_ she asked herself.

She twisted the ring Killian had given her between her thumb and her forefinger. Remembering when she had last worn this kind of dress. Stumbling through the woods in a foreign realm. The ring hang from the same necklace as Neal's key chain where she had placed it the morning the pirate had given it to her. How long had it been? How many days had Killian been in the clutches of this snow bitch?

She arranged the cape around her shoulders and put the hood over her head. The only thing of hers that she had grabbed on her escape was her father's sword and she fastened it on the hip belt of her dress. Better get going, she told herself and went deeper into the woods.

###

Everyone had gathered around the book. They were sorting through the pages figuring out how the book had suddenly changed, but no one came up with any answer. The story of the Snowqueen caught the most attention. They read about Emma's search for the pirate and the ordeals she had to face on the way.  
A woman held her captive in a magical garden. Then she met a prince and a princess who took her with them to their castle and provided her with a carriage and information as to where she had to go to find the Snowqueen. Even highwaymen attacking the carriage could not hold up Emma Swan.  
"Seems the magic lessons were not in vain." Regina commented as they read about the fight.  
"So this means she will be all right?" Henry asked hopefully. David and Snow exchanged glances and then looked towards Regina for an answer. "If all happens like this book predicts, it might. Let's see." She turned page after page until she found what she was looking for.  
"There we go. The showdown with the witch." Regina said eagerly.

_When Princess Emma had finally reached the Snowqueen's __palace, she was halted by two frozen statues. They told her to retreat, but the princess had come too far as to be stopped by them. As she tried to walk past them they attacked. The princess wielded her father's sword and smashed the statues with it.  
She then found her pirate alone and almost immobile in front of a shattered mirror which he was piecing back together shard by shard.  
As the princess approached the pirate he turned on her with his sword and she barely dodged his blow. The Snowqueen, having heard the fight enters and commanded the pirate to kill the princess. _

_###_

She had come too far than to be stopped by this living statues. _To hell with them_, Emma thought as she stepped over the remains of the frozen soldiers that looked surprisingly similar to crushed ice. She shivered from the cold and just wanted to grab that damn pirate by the Hook and take him home.  
The frozen corridor led her through some gate into a big hall. Emma had not thought to find Killian that easily, expecting to search the palace for hours, but there he was. Standing in the middle of the room staring at a shattered mirror in front of him. When he turned around, she saw him holding a shard in his hands. He looked at her, but it seemed he didn't see her. His eyes were unfocused and empty. All the hope and fear, love and hurt that they usually emanated was just gone.

_Wait a minute? Hands? _she realised suddenly.  
Killian had both of his hands.  
Gone was the brace that he wore over his stump.  
Gone was the hook that had given him his nickname.

"Killian. Your hand!" Emma whispered shock. "Do you like my work?" This voice was to be expected, but hearing it now was alarming her nevertheless. The witch entered the hall through the opposite door. "I found it a little straining for him to piece it together with just one hand." she explained matter-of-factly. _How considerate of you. _Emma thought sarcastically. She had come around who that freaking witch actually was. The Prince and Princess of Archenland had told her about it when they had picked her up in the woods. When they heard of her story they provided her not only with a way to get to her destination but also with information about who she was up against. She was apparently dealing with no one other than the Snowqueen herself. Interesting twist, given that the Icequeen had just visited Storybrooke and shortly afterwards the Snowqueen made an appearance.  
_Screw my life. _

Ignoring the Snowqueen, Emma turned towards the pirate. "Killian look at me. Let's go home." she said taking his hand, but he immediately pulled away.  
"Who are you?" Now, that was a blow in the gut, but she had expected some kind of resistence. This was not the man she knew. This was not Killian Jones. The busted dagger must have done something to his memories. Or the Snowbitch had some kind of magical claim on him. Either way she had to break what ever spell he was under.  
_I am not leaving without you.  
_But how? How? The little voice in her head whispered to her to give true love's kiss a try as that seemed to be the solution to everything, since the day she had entered Storybrooke for the first time. She did not try though. Firstly, she kept telling herself, it would not work as long as he did not remember or recognise her. She could almost hear Killian in her head saying, "Keep lying to yourself, love." Because it was what she did. She didn't want to try true love's kiss. She was not ready for that. For she did not know what would be worse - if it actually worked or not - because both outcomes would be followed by a huge tail of consequences. Still she had no time to be lost in her thoughts as Killian drew his sword at her and jabbed it in her direction. When she took her own sword - or rather her father's - to dodge, Hook disarmed her with ease. With her sword out of her reach Emma was left only with her magic to defend herself and she sensed quickly that she would be needing it as the Snowqueen urged the pirate to deliver the final blow.

_This cannot be the end. Not like this._

Emma thought. She was desperate and she was angry feeling her instincts roar up in her. _Fight or Flight_, they screamed. But Emma was tired of running, she had done it all her life. So there was only one option left for her. _I can't lose him like this! _she was repeating inside of her head. And when she saw Hooks sword come hurtling down on her Emma thrust the pirate away by a blast of her magic. She threw him all the way to the wall at the opposite side of the hall. Emma did not really know how she did it, but suddenly the stone (or was it ice ?) on the wall encased both of his arms, leaving him unable to move at all. "Listen to me carefully Hook!" she snapped. "You steamrolled me with this ring you gave me!" With that she brought the pearl ring up to his face and went on,

"You told me that you could not bear to loose me. That you have already lost every one you cared about!"

His words had been stuck in her head for the whole journey she went through, up until now. It had been her mantra when ever something stood in her way, the old lady that had magic, the highwaymen, the ice soldiers. To hell with all of them.

"Well, I've got news for you pirate!" All these obstacles she had to overcome, had led her to one simple realisation,  
"I can't bear to lose you either!" She searched his blanc unfocused eyes for any sign of recognition. "Now look at me and tell me who I am!"  
After a few seconds, that felt like ages to her, he blinked once, twice and tears welled up in his eyes.  
When they dropped down his cheek, his eyes suddenly focused again and a faint clatter resounded in the hall.

"Swan?" Relieve washed over Emma as she heard her whispered nickname from his lips.  
"Good, you remember. My next option would have been punching you, to jog your memory." she said and smiled.  
His voice was hoarse and he was still pale as death. "I know you fancy chaining me up like this, love, but this is a tad too much, even for my taste." he complained dipping his head towards his hands shackled in ice, his eyes never leaving hers. "We might need a safe word." Emma teased in answer to his tired smirk.

"What a lovely reunion." the nice words of the Snowqueen were betrayed by her cold, sarcastic voice. Emma had not noticed the shard of the dagger's blade that had fallen to the ground when Killian had regained his senses until it drifted up and towards the pale witch. She got what she wanted, but not all of it. "Here we go." she mused as she picked the shard out of the air. She held it gently in her hand and placed it in the shattered mirror. Another puzzle piece to complete the picture. "Just one more piece missing." Her stare was lethal. She fixed Hook with it and approached them at the wall.

"Don't!" Emma threatened as the Snowbitch shoved her out of the way and aimed to dug her hand into the pirate's chest. In a sudden rise of the powers Emma was able to control the witches hand and stop her action midway. "Stupid child. He will die anyway." the Snowqueen hissed. As if on cue the last bit of colour was drained from Killian's face. "Swan?" The sound of his voice shocked her. It was faint and weak. She had never heard him like that.  
He slid to the ground along the wall. His hands held up by the frozen shackles. "Hook!" Emma shouted and took a step towards him, but the witch was quicker.

"Stay away fro...!" Emma started but before she could finish her sentence she was pushed away, flew spiraling through the air and crashed onto the ground. The momentum of it caused her to slither over the icy ground until she hit a wall. Her mind was dizzy her vision was blackening. She tried to stand up anyway. Weak as she was she could only watch as the Snowqueen plucked the pirate's heart out of his chest.

_**"NO!"** _Emma screamed and her strength returned to her. Be it by magical healing or adrenaline rush - she didn't care. She darted for Killian's lifeless body and kneeled down at his side. Releasing his hands from the wall, she pulled him to her lap as his body slide down to the ground further.  
"What have you done?" she hissed at the witch.  
"I didn't do anything! It was you who fought with me over the shard." The witch held up Killian's heart and turned it to Emma.  
"You could have just surrendered it, but instead it got stuck in him." A piece of the dagger, an enormous one, looked out from the heart that was not red and glowing like Regina's but violet and not pulsing anymore. Emma clenched her fists and her body trembled. "Give it back!"  
The Snowqueen laughed at that and sang, "You can have it!" then she plucked the shard of the dagger from it and tossed the heart to Emma.  
"I have what I want!" the witch hummed and glided over to the mirror. "See? The last missing piece!" When she returned the shard to its place, the frame started to glow and suddenly the mirror was not cracked anymore. She turned it down so Emma could see her own reflection in it. What she saw unsettled her.  
The mirror image showed her hunched over Killian's lifeless body. But her own face did not show any signs of loss, sadness or regret for it wore a triumphant smile. She held Killian's heart in her hand like a trophy squeezing it with her fingers until it was crushed to had to look away from this horrifying, distorted reflection.

As she caressed Killians face with her free hand and brushed the hair from his forehead she tried to blink back her tears. Emma took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. She had never returned a heart, she didn't know how.

_"Magic is not about what you see. It's about what you feel!"_

Everyone made it sound so easy and yet it was anything but. She didn't know how to put what she felt into action. It was difficult to describe what she felt in the first place. She felt helpless, alone, angry, desperate.

_"I have yet to see you fail."_

Her heart warmed at the memory of his words. She closed her eyes and remembered. Slowly she lay her hand with the heart on his chest and easily it sank down. His body was still not moving, his chest wasn't heaving, he didn't breath.

_"__Love is beyond to rare in your life."  
_

_"Have you ever even been in love?"  
_

_"I think we make quite the team."  
_

_"Hey, Beautiful."__  
_

_"I __never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love. My Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you!"_

_"Swan, when I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."_

She wanted him. Wanted him to live, to breath. Wanted his heart to beat again. Wanted to hear his voice.

_"Not a day will go by that I won't think of you."  
_

_"Did you miss me?"  
_

_"If you wanna get close to me you just have to ask."  
_

_"You cut quite a figure in that dress."_

She wanted him back.

_""It really is not that easy to get through to your heart, is it?"  
_

_"This was exceedingly reckless of you, princess!"  
_

_"I didn't say I am not proposing at all. I just know you better than to do that at this point."_

This wish, it made her stomach clench. It rippled through her body and she felt it tingle in the tips of her fingers. That's when she went down to gently brush his lips with hers. The power erupted from her like it had when she had broken the curse by kissing Henry, but that was just a marginal note in the back of her head as two other more important matters occupied her mind. The first being - Killian waking with a sharply inhaled breath, the second - a shriek from the Snowqueen.  
Emma had her eyes fixed on the pirate but looked up for a second to see her distorted reflection blur as the mirror glowed and slowly melt to a metallic pile on the ground. Whatever plans the witch had had with the mirror were now thwarted. The ground vibrated under them and chunks of stone and ice fell from the ceiling. Why the palace suddenly collapsed slipped her mind, but it made their departure only more urgent.

Emma tried to help Killian up and although it only went slowly he finally made it to his feet. "Let's get out of here!" she suggested.  
However the Snowqueen had other plans for them. "What did you do?" she hissed. Emma wouldn't have cared if that bitch wasn't standing between her and her way out. She passed her father's sword lying on the ground and picked it up. "Go to hell!" Emma snapped. Not bothering with any magical nonsense she approached the witch, caught her off guard and hit her hard on the head with the handle of the sword. With a thud the Snowqueen fell to the ground.

The pirate dragged himself to Emma's side and looked down at the pale woman lying on the floor. "Swan, couldn't you have done that from the beginning? Could have saved me a headache." Emma could only rolled her eyes at that comment and any further replied was interrupted by another quake of the palace walls. "Let's go home!"

Later as they had left the palace grounds and had reached the edge of a forest, Killian asked, "Where are we here? And how are we supposed to get back to Storybrooke?"  
"Leave that to me." Emma replied smiling, grabbed his arm and linked hers with it. She did it. She got him back. Right now, anything else seemed like a piece of a cake.

_###_

_In the distance the princess and the pirate saw parts of the palace collapse, but they didn't care. They walked on through the woods and didn't look back again._

"See?" Regina said after she read the last words of the story out loud. "They'll be fine."

"If everything goes as this book says it does." David said doubtfully.  
"It has been quite accurate about the other stories." Snow agreed with Regina.

However, the former Evil Queen reminded them, "That still leaves us with the slight problem of the Siberian weather conditions." The four of them turned their heads in one direction. Everyone glanced at Elsa. "Don't look at me like that. I just know how to cause that snow chaos. I have no idea how to get rid of it."  
"Well, we better work on that." Regina said and aimed for the kitchen counter, presumably to get a hot beverage. "I'm sick of the snow!"

They left Elsa with the book not bothering that the story they had just read was not at an end.  
When the Queen of Arendelle turned another page and read the next part of the story, she gasped in shock.  
Frantically she went on, turned page after page until she saw the image of her parents.  
Her lips trembled as she read the paragraph that ajoined the picture and had to fight the tears.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked her, concerned while she was still standing at the dinning table.  
Hectically Elsa closed the book and wiped her face.  
"Sure. I'm fine." she lied, put the book on the bed and joined the others in the kitchen.  
Today she would hide it somewhere so nobody would get the idea to read anymore of the stories.

_They mustn't know!_


	10. Home

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

**Hi, thanks again for the comments and private messages, new favorites and followers. Welcome. It has been a while since I've published another chapter again, but I got distracted... season premier and the second episode did not really strike me as brilliant (I mean come on, I am fairly sure they've stolen some lines from some fanfictions.) But episode 3 got me again. So here we are again, most of you have already guessed Elsa's identity in my fanfiction, some are on totally the wrong track (Just as my predictions for the season, pitty.) :D But that topic will be handled in Chapter Ten: Identity. But for now we first have to send our favorite love birds back _home_. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"I appreciate the dashing rescue, love. But could you please give me a hint as to our direction?" It had not been the first time the pirate had asked where they were heading. But this was just the perfect timing. Emma slowed down, they had been hiking up a mountain range for a few days, then walked over a plain for some time and then stumbled through yet another forest at quiet a speed. They had barely slept or even rested and only eaten what came across them on the way. Luckily there had been always enough water from either a river or a well in the mountains or they would have never made it that far. But now they were just coming in sight of their destination. "I told you about Prince Frances and his wife." Emma mentioned. She had already told Killian the story of how they had helped her on her way to the Snowqueen's palace.  
"Pity the carriage they gave you is not at our disposal right now." he mumbled.  
"Sorry, but I came across some obstacles on my way to the Snowbitches palace..." Emma replied, "...to rescue you."  
Killian held up his hands in defence. "No complains, love."

"Anyway, look over there, in the east?" Emma knew it was east because the sun was just rising over the towers and walls of the huge castle. "That is where we are going."  
"Is that the castle of that prince and princess?" Emma shook her head. "No, Archenland would be a few more weeks down south. Not a trip I would be looking forward to, without supplies and a carriage."  
"You learned quiet a lot about this realm?"

Emma grinned at him and dipped her head to the side. "They taught me a thing or two about where we are."

"So what is that place over there. The castle where we are going."  
"Some relatives of them." They told her if she needed any help she should go there. That they would know how to get her back to her own realm. Emma turned around to Killian and looked up directly into his eyes. "I have no idea how, but we are getting home." At that announcement, he smiled and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Aye, we're going home."

###

This was beyond strange. This was not possible. But there, the book said it and the book was always right, wasn't it? Elsa was sitting on the bed in the spare room at the Charming's loft. The last few weeks she had stayed there, which had not helped much with her sleeplessness, but it was better than staying in Emma's apartment alone.

She had taken the storybook out of its hiding place and went through the final chapter again and again. As she did not know his part of the story, Elsa was fairly sure it had not been in her book, when she read it as a child. She had read the book from top to bottom and those fairytales had all had happy endings. This was certainly not one. Suddenly it all made sense. It explained why the Dark One had send her to the enchanted forest, at the calculated time. He knew Emma would travel to the past, knew she would bring the urn to the Land without Magic. If this was real, he had not tricked her. There was a way to save Anna, to save her parents. It all started here. In Storybrooke.

Well, it even explained why the pirate had been so angry at her the morning he was abducted by the Snowqueen.  
_"Good morning your highness!" the Hook greeted her after a quick knock on the door. Elsa didn't know what time it was, but whatever the hour, it was too early for her considering her rather unpeaceful sleep. She yawned deeply and blinked a few times. "Go get ready, Emma is preparing breakfast."  
__"Aye aye, Captain!" she retorted frowning at him. "Well, ready." she said immediately. Afterall she didn't have clothes to change at hand and she had slept in what she had worn the day before. "Maybe you should take something from Emma's closet." he suggested eying her slightly muddy jeans. The dirt in the forest had not been gentle on the fabric. A quick question in direction of the kitchen settled it and a few minutes later Elsa felt relieved wearing clean clothes again. She had carried her dirty shirt and pants and asked what she was supposed to do with it and the pirate showed her a basket. "Emma puts her stuff here. I have no idea how this sodding washing machine is supposed to work, but the clothes come out clean afterwards." "Wait!" Elsa stopped him from throwing her clothes in the basket. She had almost forgotten about it and pulled out the jewelry that the Dark One had given her out of the pocket. Suddenly Hook grabbed her arm and glared at her dangerously. "Where did you get this?" he growled in a low voice so Emma, in the other room, would not hear. He held up the jewelry, that Rumpelstiltskin had given her. "Where did you get that from?"_

_"The Dark One gave it to me before he send me here." she explained rather angrily. What was that about?_

_"Why?" Surprised by this sudden outburst, Elsa was too apparently too slow in her answer, as he repeated his question more fiercely only seconds later.  
"Why did he give you this? What is this supposed to mean?"_

_"He said something about..." His grip around her arm tightened. "No, his words. His exact words."  
She tried to remember the conversation ,but it felt as if it had been years ago. In another lifetime._  
_"It will help you convince them. He meant my parents I think, but I'm not sure." That was what he had said, although Elsa had not understood the meaning of it. As she had not yet met her parents - she wasn't even in the right realm after all - she had all but forgotten she even had that ring. The pirate's frown turned from angry to confused. He then buried his face in his hand and sighed. When he looked up again he eyed the ring, then her, then the ring again and took a deep breath. With a stern look he stared at her, took the ring from her hand and held it under her nose. "Emma mustn't see this!" he stated. "She must under no circumstances see this ring. Are we understood?" Hook underlined every word separately. He did not say anything more but it showed on his face, that he was not content with just a nod, so Elsa said, "I don't understand, but if it is so important..."_

_"It is important. A life depends on it." he emphasized and something changed in his eyes. He was concerned - no - even afraid._

_All this seemed a bit overly dramatic but she agreed. "Fine then. Emma will never know I have this!" The pirate was obviously still not convinced, but left it at that and turned to walk towards the kitchen where Emma waited._

Elsa just wanted to read the part were Emma and Hook made it back home again, but suddenly she heard Snow calling her name from downstairs. "Elsa, Regina is here!"  
It was time again for her weekly training lesson with the black witch. Or rather the magic relieve for the wristband, so her powers would not freeze her from the inside again. "On my way." she shouted and quickly hid the book under her mattress. Not the best of all hiding places but it would do for now.  
The others had searched for the book in the first days after Elsa had taken it away, but now they seemed to have given up on that matter. Not the first time that the storybook had simply disappeared.

"Hi Henry." Elsa greeted the boy on her way to his mother. "Have fun." he replied jokingly. "As always." The sarcastic tone in her voice was all but subtile. "Hey at least you don't get to be babysitted all the time." Henry was wrong. It was true that, since Emma had run after the Snowqueen, either Regina or the Charmings had been taken care of him. But with her it was no different. When she didn't have lessons with Regina, she was to follow David around, or stay with Snow and the baby. That's what they called babysitting wasn't it? "Not so sure about that! They're taking turns on us, don't you think?"  
"Yeah. Maybe." He knew, that Elsa did not really enjoy the lessons with his mother much, but it was definitely better than having the Dark One teach her. The book had told her a thing or two about his methods. Not that he had offered such services anyway. "See you later!" Henry held up his comic books and waved, as he made his way upstairs. At the door Regina was already waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?"  
Elsa sighed. "Here we go again."

###

"Welcome to Cair Parawel. Our cousin from Archenland has already announced your arrival, Princess Emma." They were lead into an enormous hall with pillars on each side of it. A man dressed in red and gold, rose from his throne and walked towards them, his arms outstretched in welcome. The palace was massive. The light shone through the stained-glass windows at the on side and opened up to a view over the ocean in the other. In the morning they had caught sight of the palace, but the way to it had still been a long one. By now the sun was already setting again. Emma was relieved it worked out so well. The guards at the front gate had her doubt her plan for a second, but after all they had led them him, although a bit roughly. Killian had had his sword gripped tightly when the kings men had surrounded them. Anyway, a simple phrase had done the trick.

_"My name is Emma Swan, I am here on advice of Prince Frances and Princess Helena? The King Edward might be expecting me."_

"You royals really stick together, don't you?" Killian whispered in Emma's ear as they were greeted by the presumable king and queen of the country. "I am not actually a princess you're highness," "No need for explanations, Cousin Frances has written us a few letters about your predicament." The king approached her and took her hand in his. "The Enchanted Forest, the Land Without Magic, Neverland. You lead quiet an adventures life, princess." Then he turned to the pirate. "And you must be the one she was looking for, Prince..." Hook had to keep himself from grinning, rather unsuccessfully though, "Captain," he answered with some effort, "Captain Killian Jones, your highness. No royal blood I am afraid." He bowed and threw a look at Emma, combined with an arched eyebrow. She knew what he was thinking without him saying it. _Prince? Really, that again?_

_"_As you are here, I assume your fight against the White Witch was victorious." the king wanted to know, eyeing his guests hopefully.  
Emma shrugged, "I got what I was here for, but I don't know where she ended up."  
The queen raised her voice for the first time, asking from her throne, "So the witch is not dead?"  
"We had to leave in a hurry slightly when the ceiling came down on us." Killian replied. "Where are my manners." the king said quickly, "May I introduce my wife. Queen Cecilia." The queen bend her head to which Killian bowed, yet again and Emma curtseyed. Then they quickly summed up their fight against the Snowqueen, leaving out just some minor details. "Prince Frances told me you had a way to send us back to our realm?" All this talking had Emma on the edge again. What she wanted was to get her ride home and to her family, but sadly and still most importantly to her bed. She was so tired she was almost falling asleep standing up.  
"Of course, yes. If you would follow me? I will show you." _Finally._

King Edward led them personally through more halls and corridors with walls that were filled with paintings and statues. It seems each and every member of the royal family tree was represented along the way. However, one painting stuck out. It was odd that among all the portraits, there was a grand painting of a lion. Emma didn't have time to read the caption as someone took her gently by the arm. The king had walked out without noticing her delay. "Are you all right?", Killian asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." she answered, though she was all but. When they had caught up with King Edward they soon exited through a small gate and were presented with a spectacular view over the ocean. Emma felt Killian take in a deep breath by her side. "Feeling landlocked?"  
He turned his head to her and just opened his eyes. "Not anymore."

"This is your way to your realm." The king redirected their attention to himself, and continued, "My ancestors have fought the White Witch centuries ago, when she attacked them in your realm."

"Does this mean,.."

"My family is originally from the... how did you call it?"  
"Land without magic." Killian answered.  
"Yes. The witch brought them here."  
There was one important question she had to ask, "Could she perform her magic then?"  
King Edward nodded, "She did." Killian and Emma looked at each other meaningfully upon realising the meaning of this.  
The Snowqueen, other than Emma, Regina the Dark One or even Elsa, could cross the townlines of Storybrooke and still keep her powers.  
If the witch could even perform magic where there was none, what else was she capable of?

The king redirected their attention to himself, explaining, "By this, my relatives could have gone back but didn't."  
Many guards were standing around a tree in heavy armour. Seemed a bit drastic and overly protective. The pirate had the same thought as Emma. "It's just a tree." Killian protested silently. " fruits of this tree can fulfill a wish." The king pointed at a sign at the foot of the tree.

_Come in by the gold gates or not at all_  
_Take of my fruit for others or forbear_  
_For those who steal or those who climb my wall_  
_Shall find their heart's desire and find despair_

Emma looked up at the branches. "Of course it had to be apples? Right?" - "Why? Don't you like apples?" King Edward asked wonderingly. Killian replied to that, "You have to appreciate the irony." The king was still confused about that comment, so Emma added. "It's a family thing."

Apples. Of course it had to be apples. She shook her had. Apples. "Wait a minute!"  
Cair Paravel. The picture of a lion, the White Witch, the tree. Those three words sounded awfully familiar.

_ ... No!..._

"Where are we again, did you say?"  
King Edward marveled at that, "Cair Paravel." _No. No. No.  
_"No I meant, what is the name of your kingdom?" The king looked at her curiously.

_Don't say it please don't say it!  
_"Why, Narnia of course!"

_Of course! _Emma buried her face in her palm and started giggling. First silently and supressed but then she could not withhold it any longer and broke out laughing. "Are you all right , Emma?" Killian asked, his voice a mixture of amusement and worry. She tried to answer but could not get a word over her lips between the outbursts. "I think, the journey has been to much for her. May I ask if we could stay the night?" Emma looked up and grinned at the worried faces around her, shaking with laughter. "Just so she can rest for just a while?" King Edward wondered at Emmas breakdown but replied, "Of course, Captain. We will arrange for some chambers to be prepared."

###

"I can't do it!" Elsa gave up. The magic was brimming in her hands and the trees in front of her had gotten a frosting yet again, literally. If this went on like this, most of them would not survive her next few magic lessons. "Of course you can't. With that attitude?" Regina snarled. "How did you revert it the last time?"  
"I didn't. Emma did." Before, as Elsa's power had broken free, Emma had stanched and revoked it. "Yeah, you told me as much, but how did she do it?"  
"How should I know?" Elsa snapped and went on ranting, "I told you. She took my hands in hers and some kind of magic light crawled through hers in to mine and then everything just melted." She huffed. Regina frowned.  
Suddenly she approached her and grasped her hands. The former evil queen closed her eyes and concentrated.  
Then they waited. A few seconds. A minute. Nothing happened.

"Now this is awkward." Elsa said.  
The black witch snorted at that and let go of the Queen of Arendelle's hands. "Did she do anything else? Did she say something?"  
Amazingly, Regina really sounded frustrated. _Must be hard on her, that the saviour could do something with magic that she could not accomplish._ Despite that smug thought Elsa did try to recall what had happened that night. _"You can't hurt me." _Emma had said._  
_That had been the only reason Elsa had agreed to this lessons with Regina. When the black witch detached her heart and put it somewhere safe, she was almost as resilient against Elsa's magic as Emma was.  
But it was still absolutely dangerous when her power was not restrained. She could have broken Emma's neck, or struck Killian when he had left the safety of the stones he was supposed to hide behind. She could have frozen the entire town if it had not been for Emma. They were risking so much for her and they didn't even know her.

Elsa felt a warm prickling in her fingertips and looked down on her hands. They were glowing.  
"What ever you are doing, go on." Regina advised her. So Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on that warm feeling.

They were not afraid of her.  
Elsa opened her eyes again and looked at the ice coated trees.

They did not think she was a monster.  
She raised her hands and aimed at the snow-covered forest ahead.

_"Don't be afraid! You won't harm us!" _

And suddenly, that strange light cast through her hands and flowed all around. The winter wonderland was gone.  
Elsa panted, more from surprise than effort, "I did it?"  
"It would seem so."  
"How?" More frustrated than ever Regina replied, "No idea."

###

The room that the servants had prepared was huge. Despite her little nervous breakdown Emma was amazed by the king size bed with what felt like hundreds of pillows on it, which made it look even more like cut out of one of those fairytale movies. Velvet curtains, brocade tapestry and fur carpets just completed that image. "Captain, I will lead you to your room." the servant addressed Hook. He nodded and wanted to follow, but Emma was fed up with the charades. "He is not going anywhere."

"I am sorry your highness, but the king ordered..." She cut the poor guy of mid sentence,  
"Tell him, that I went through hell to get him out of the White Witch's clutches and that I am not letting him out of my eyes now." The servant nervously looked between Killian and Emma and broke out in sweat, slightly intimidated by Emma's outburst.

At that Killian seemed to feel the need to intervene. "What _my wife_ is trying to say, is that this room is, well, spacious enough for the both of us." He smiled at the scared servant and added, "We don't want to put you into more trouble preparing another room." If the young man was intimidated by Emma he was terrified of Hook's presence.  
"Of course, Captain. I bid you and your wife a good night."  
"Why, thank you." And the door closed. "_**Wife**_?" He must have known she wouldn't just miss that little detail in his speech. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. I just wanted to spare the lad the embarrassment." Emma snorted, "Why the hell should he be embarrassed?"

"To tell his master, that his unmarried guests insist to sleep in the same room." He took some steps forward and licked his lower lip. "Especially if they happen to be a princess and a pirate captain, though I don't think he has guessed as much." Killian wrapped his arms around her and gazed at her face. " "Probably wonders why a princess went through such lengths to safe a mere naval officer or the captain of your royal guard or the likes."  
Emma shook her head and frowned, "Most royals are snobs, right?" "Aye, in my experience they mostly are." He leaned and kissed her gently.  
When he moved a few inches away, their foreheads still touching, Emma whispered darkly, "Don't do something like this to me ever again."  
"I beg your pardon?" Eyebrows arched, he pulled away. "Not that, idiot. I meant dying."  
"Standing in front of you, hale and hearty, Swan. I didn't die." "You almost did."  
"I am sorry love. I did not mean to scare you. Though it's nice to know, that _you can't bear to lose me_." he emphasized the quote dramatically.  
"Sure that's what stuck, Hook."

"No hook anymore, love." he waved with both his hands. His grin almost radiated his happiness. "What am I supposed to call you then?"  
"I am sure we can think of something." He approached her again and this time it was her who leaned in for a kiss. His hands wandered, one to her hips, pulling her close, the other cupped her face. Emma felt their bodies melt together and all of the sudden she was wide awake. She did not know how much time they had spend in this realm, how long she had been searching for him. When she had finally found the pirate and after defeating the witch, she had almost instantly felt guilty for worrying her parents and Henry so much. For just running off to save Hook. While they had made their way to King Edwards castle she had not wanted to give in to the joy she felt, having him back. Not until they had a way home for sure. Now they had one, though she didn't yet understand how a freaking apple tree was able to bring her home. However she had more than once travelled the realms by one means or the other, so who was she to doubt a magic apple. There were few things that could still shock her. Being in Narnia, with her just recently rescued pirate. "Are you all right, love?" he whispered shortly interrupting the kiss and her thoughts. All she could do was nod in reply.

The feelings she had tucked away safely in the back of her mind came crushing down on her that instant. How much she had missed his comments and retorts, the smiles and grins on his face, his eyes sparkling with love, desire and occasionally with mischief. The way he made her want more. More of him. More of everything.  
Their kiss grew more fierce and intense. With one hand, she started to slide the leather jacket down his shoulders, the other already caressed his bare back under his shirt. "Emma, I think you should rest, it's been rather a journey for you." Killian muttered against her lips, but she only raised a single eyebrow and retreated backwards to the bed. With every step she unlaced another bit of her dress in the front, revealing more and more skin, whispering, "Really?"

To hell with resting. Right now she didn't want to sleep. All she wanted was to find out what her pirate could do with two hands.

###

It had been a hell of a day. When Regina dropped Elsa of at the Charming's loft, all she wanted to do was fall on her bed and sleep. So she quickly greeted Snow and David and walked past them, while Regina seemingly informed them about her progress. But when Elsa climbed up the stairs she found Henry sitting on the bed. With the book on his lap. So much about her restful sleep. "Why did you hide it?" he asked, but the better question was, why she didn't hide it in a better place. It had been stupid of her to just leave it in the spare room. It was not her room, it wasn't even Henry's. Everyone came and went, but because they had just dismissed the disappearance of the book as one of Storybrooke's little mysteries, she had grown careless. "How much have you read?" Elsa asked Henry in return and while his answer didn't surprise her at all, "I read it all." it unsettled her. She gulped drily and sat down beside him on the bed. "Then you know why."

"We have to tell them." That comment was a relieve to Elsa. It meant that he had not yet told Snow or David about it. But it also made her angry.  
"Haven't you just learned your lesson about time travelling?" Elsa snapped. "What is the worst that could happen?" Henry tried to convince her. And in fact he was fighting a battle that was already won. Of course she wanted to tell them. She wanted to tell them since she found out. Snow and David, even Regina. To split the burden between them. But at the same time she didn't know what consequences would arise if she spilled this secret. Hook probably already knew. The way he had snapped at her could not have been mistaken. And if he knew, it would probably be best to tell the others as well. Tell them the whole story, but she would wait until Emma and Hook were back in Storybrooke. "I will tell them, but promise me that you keep my secret until then?" Henry frowned. "Let me tell them when I am ready." she underlined.  
The boy finally nodded and agreed, "Alright. But we have to do something about this future." He tipped on the cover of the storybook.  
"Trust me, no one in this town wants this to happen." Elsa had to smile about this boy. He was always so sure about his way. He really was  
'The Truest Believer' from the stories. "I wish I had your confidence."  
"Mom always says something along that line too." he said grinning.  
The Evil Queen, Snowwhite, Prince Charming, The Saviour, The Truest Believer and as newest addition - Captain Hook. What a weird family.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Then another one and when someone downstairs finally opened the door to the impatient late evening guest, shouts and cries of joy sounded through the loft. "Henry, Elsa! Look who's back!"  
Elsa met the look of the boy and the same second they jumped up and ran for the staircase. Henry bet her down and was in the arms of his mother before Elsa had even reached the livingroom. They were a bundle, everyone surrounding Emma and hugging her from all sides. Hook stood on the sidelines his arms crossed in front of his chest smiling at the knot of arms and heads. David was the first to let go of his daughter and walked over to the pirate patting him on the shoulder. "Good to have you guys back."  
the prince said grinning. "Glad to be back, mate." Hook replied nodding. David chuckled, "No doubt about that."

"They gave us this apple and of course that guy here almost ended us up on the beanstalk again, or worst Neverland."  
"Hey you were the one who started retorting, love."  
"I just got back at you, once for all of your innuendos you threw at me over the years."  
"Timing, Swan." They started to squabble as usual, but at some point Elsa had her attention elsewhere. They were back. And everyone was smiling and embracing them, showing them that they had been missed. Of course the storybook had taken a bit of worry away from them, but it was yet another thing to see them. Elsa wanted so badly to go over to Emma and hug her. To tell her everything right away. But she could not bring herself to do it. She was not ready yet.

"I mean, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe... seriously?" Everyone was concentrating on Emma telling the story, so Elsa looked over at Henry who just nodded to her. Then she left the apartment unobserved by the others. She leaned at the banister in the stairwell and couldn't keep the tears from running down her face while she sobbed helplessly into her palms. Seeing them had been just too much. Her whole body was trembling. Since she had heard of her sisters death, Elsa had not weeped this intensely and she didn't really want to know what her surroundings would look like right now, if the wristband was not restraining her powers. They would surely run overboard - Regina's training futile.

"Are you all right, lass?" Startled she quickly wiped over her tear strained face and stood up straight. Obviously somebody had noticed her absence - the pirate had followed her. "It's just. I'm..." the sniffed and faked a smile at him. "I am just happy you guys are back safely." He stepped closer, his forehead creased in a deep frown. He looked as if he was debating something inside his mind. Then suddenly he pulled her into an embrace und pressed her head against his shoulder with his hand.  
"It's alright, Elsa." It was the first time he had called her by her name. Not 'Your highness', or 'Princess', or simply 'lass'.

This gesture caused her weeping to start all over again and she buried her face in his shirt. In between hiccups and forced breathes she asked, "You know..., don't you?"  
"Aye. I do." he answered. So he really knew. Probably since the day the Snowqueen arrived. He knew.  
Somehow that was a weight off her mind. Henry had already found out, she did not know how long she could keep it from every one else. She was glad they found out. That she wasn't alone with this secret. That they were in on it.

"We should go back in. The others will notice." he muttered.  
"I can't go in there!" Elsa sobbed and shook her head. "I can't look them in the eye."  
He took a step back and looked down on her with a serious face. "You mustn't tell them!"

Elsa nodded. "But I feel like I am lying to them. To Emma. She doesn't know who I am. She..."  
"You cannot tell her." His voice was determined, his look not less so.  
"Why? You already know, so what's the deal? At some point I'll have to tell her." she looked in his eyes and whispered. "And you. I will have to tell you...!"

"It's true I don't know the whole story, but you just have to trust me on this. Not now."  
There it was again. The same look he had had when he found the ring with her. Worry. Fear.  
Captain Hook, the cutthroat pirate was afraid. And suddenly Elsa understood. Understood why it was imperative to keep this secret from Emma. At least until a certain point.

Killian gave her a few seconds to pull herself together. Then she braced herself as he held the door open for her.  
There they were, Snow and David, Henry and Emma sitting around the dining table, lost in the story of her adventure.  
Elsa recalled the words Hook had said to her when he had seen the ring she had brought with her from the future.  
Nobody was to see that ring. Nobody was to know she had it, know who she was. Especially Emma.

_My life depends on it._


	11. Identity

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

_and the newest addition to the disclaimer_  
Characters, world and settings of The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis

**Oh guys, this is a long one. A very long one. I tried to fit it all into one chapter and succeeded, partly. However there is so much more to this than what I squeezed into this chapter. You know originally I wanted to make this not only a Captain Swan but also a OutlawQueen fanfiction, but I guess then my finger's would bleed. And I still need those. Thanks for the comment and private messages. Go on guessing, I think I left enough clues to fire up you imagination. ****By the way... weren't the last two episodes (4x04/05) cruel and yet amazing? **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_She was standing in a small alley between two houses, brick walls on her left and right keeping most light out. She was not alone, his presence calmed her down to some extent. But why the hell did she need to calm down in the first place? Her heart was beating so fast. Her sweaty hands were clenching and unclenching nervously. Why?  
_

_His voice whispered to her and caused her to turn around. She could barely make out his features in the darkness, but something was off about the way he held his body. A strange position in which he held his arm. Was he injured? "Swan, there has to be another way." His plea caused her to shiver, his voice more desperate than she had ever heard it. "Please, love. Please don't do this."  
"Killian. We talked about this. It's the best chance we've got." she heard her own voice weak and breaking - but she didn't understand what the words meant she was saying, saw her fingers trembling while she reached for his cheek. His face was as wasted and dirty as was her hand. Blood crusted injuries fresh scratches and bruises covered either skin. __"You need to go. Now." __The ground started shaking and cracking sounds echoed between the walls.  
_

Then she woke up. It had been a really strange dream, that she remembered, but the second she woke up all details got blurry. The clock on her right told her it was five am. "Emma?" Killian mumbled sleepily. "It's just Neal, I got it." Emma grabbed for the babyphone on her nightstand. It had been what woke her so she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and staggered towards the living room. "Hey buddy." Emma cooed as she picked up her brother from the crib. "What's up?" The question was purely rhetorical as she already knew the problem and grabbed for the baby bag, right beside the crib. "Let's get you a fresh diaper, ok?" Emma hummed to little Neal. By now, changing the baby's diaper was child's play to her. When she had first had the honour it had actually terrified her. Sure there were these fake memories of raising Henry, but these experiences were all made up by Regina's magic. The real thing was not so difficult anymore after a while, considering she could always just hand him back to either Snow or David. Having Neal around for a night, was a whole other matter, waking up every three hours or so.

Emma had seemingly not been the only one to have been woken by Neal's cries."You know, when I moved over here from your parents loft I thought the sleepless nights were past me." Elsa muttered leaning in the doorframe. Her slightly complaining words were softened by the sleepy grin on her face. Anyway, Emma replied, "It's only for tonight. I thought they could use some quality time on their own" Emma skipped the part where she had had to practically peel the little boy from her mother's arms. "He will be fine, mom." she had assured her more than once. "More like a good night's sleep, is what they needed." Elsa mocked.

It had not been like Emma's reasons were purely unselfish, but as much as she wanted to tell someone, she was surely not discussing it with Elsa in the middle of the night. More importantly not with Killian a few meters away sleeping in her bedroom. "Need any help?" Elsa offered but Emma was almost done. She finished with the diaper and dressed little Neal in his babygrow again. "Nope, already done." She rocked him slightly in her arms for a minute before she tucked him back in. Although Neal was nearly two month old now, his sleeping rhythm had only partially improved. "Let's just hit the bed for a few more hours and hope, this little one gives us the chance to sleep through them." she suggested and saw Elsa nod and walk back to what was now her room. Funny how everything had worked out in the end. Killian was staying over more often than he was not, Henry took turns between Emma's and Regina's place and Elsa had made herself at home in the spare room. The spare room Henry had bugged her they needed when they had been looking for apartments. A few days ago Henry had confessed that he had planned the room to be for Killian. "But he sleeps in your room anyway." he had said. Her embaressment at that had been very obvious to see.

When Elsa closed the door behind her, Emma let out a sigh of relieve. But the sight of her brothers diaper made her stomach turn as she disposed of it. So with quick steps she went for the bathroom. _No more sleep for me._

No, she would probably not get the chance to go back to her bed this morning. Her night was over.

###

"I really can't do this anymore." Elsa complained scanning the surrounding faces for signs of disapproval. Emma was still in the shower and a nowadays common conspiratorial meeting took place at the kitchen counter. Henry slurped down his cocoa and ate the pancakes Emma had already prepared for all of them, while Killian sipped at his coffee and frowned at Elsa. "I don't think we're ridden of this secret anytime soon, love." "But the book said,..." Elsa tried to argue but was immediately cut off by Killian, "Nothing about the exact timeline as you told me. We will know when to tell her, when she tells us." He shook his head at his own words, as confused by them as they all were and added, "And that might well be years in the future." He was right though. The term _"Soon after" _as the book had phrased it was not quite something you could actually plan with. She let her forehead rest on the kitchen counter. "I am so sick of this secrecy." she mumbled. "Should have told everyone when I found out."

"You did the right thing by instinct." Killian assured her for what seemed the tenthousandth time. She snorted. Henry's hand was on her shoulder, when he told her, "Operation Cobald Blue isn't over yet." and slid another cup of cocoa over to her. "Cocoa is this family's solution for everything, isn't it?" she joked.  
But Killian disagreed, "Well there is more than that."

"First it's hot cocoa." he elaborated. "With cinnamon." Henry added. "Right, lad." Killian chuckled, "Then there is _believing in each other_. And if everything fails," Henry finished, "there is always _true love's kiss._" The boy raised his cup and held it up to Killian's "Aye." he cheered, as they chinked their mugs.

Elsa could not keep herself from laughing. These two were unbelievable, but they knew just how to lighten up her mood.

She took a deep breath and righted herself up and retrieved the ring from a chain around her neck, that was similar to the one Emma wore. Rolling it between her fingers calmed her down considerably, but her movements were soon disturbed by a hand that took hers. "You really shouldn't make that a habit, love. Emma will ask question you shouldn't answer, when she sees it." His voice was full of concern.

"How this little thing can cause so much trouble." Elsa wondered at the little piece of jewelry  
"That's what Emma said about you, when you were about to freeze town."

"What did I say?" The three of them winced at Emma's sudden arrival in the kitchen and Elsa hid the ring back where it belonged in the fraction of a second. Her carelessness had already given her secret away to enough people. "Oh, I gotta go, or I'll be late. See you." Henry shouted, grabbed for his bag and dashed off. Clever boy, evading the his mother's interrogation. They had all sensed that Emma was already onto them. It was all a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

###

When Emma brought baby Neal back to her parent's apartment, she carefully knocked at the door, before she turned the key and entered. She had have her fair share of traumatic memories and didn't intend to add another image of her mom and dad, lying in bed, to it. "Hi, it's me. Is everyone decent?" Who knew what her parents were up to, given the opportunity of an empty apartment and the knowledge of their baby being in safe hands. When Emma didn't get an answer she not so quietly approached her parents bed in the corner of the room so to give Snow and David a head start to cover themselves and partly drew away the curtains. The phrase "Rise and shine." got stuck in her throat at the last possible moment, as she saw her mom and dad lie sprawled all over the bed in their daily clothes. Exactly those clothes they had been wearing when Emma had fetched Neal the night before. They must have fallen asleep the minute she had walked out the door.

It was a shame to wake them, but Emma needed to go to the station so she firstly tucked Neal in and then went for the kitchen to prepare a coffee. Even the sound of the coffeemaker didn't disturb the sleeping parents in the slightest so Emma walked over to her mother's side and placed a mug of the hot beverage on the nightstand.  
"Mom." she whispered and rubbed her thumb over the back of Snow's hand. "Mom, wake up."  
It took a few seconds and one or two more mumbled words until Snowwhite finally opened her eyes.  
It took another few seconds until she fully understood the situation and grabbed for the coffee. "Ah. I know I shouldn't, but god, I missed coffee." Snow vented and sat upright. Because David was still fast asleep they relocated their morning coffee to the kitchen. "How was it? Did your brother give you trouble?" Snow asked over her mug. "No. Not at all." was Emma's answer but her mom didn't fall for it and bent her head to the side. "I can see the shadow's under your eyes from here. And that was just one night." Snow's forefinger circled in front of her daughter's face, to underline her point. Emma smiled at that but explained, "It wasn't Neal, I am just generally tired." She took a cup and poured herself some coffee but winced at the taste of it.  
"Did the powder got stale or what is this?" she complained to her mother, but Snow only replied, "Tastes fine to me, but I've been off the stuff for months."  
Emma got rid of the beverage in the sink and rinsed her mouth with some water. Her parents had mostly denied themselves the caffeine infusion for the time after the second curse because of little Neal. It didn't surprise her one bit that the powder had gotten bad in that time.  
"I need to be off anyway. I get some fresh coffee at Granny's on the way."  
Snow's face held a somewhat worried look. "Sure honey." she said unfazed and picked up a stirring and gurgling Neal from his crib. Something in her posture felt oddly familiar, Emma thought as she left her parents apartment with a quick glance towards her still sleeping father. But Emma dismissed that notion as silly. Of course she had seen her mother holding the baby time and again over the past few weeks. What should be odd about that image feeling familiar? she told herself while she made her way to the station. She picked up Killian at Granny's "Good morning again, love." and skipped the coffee still having that foul taste in her mouth and walked with the pirate the rest of the way down mainstreet.

An unexpected guest waited for them at Emma's desk at the station. She heard Killian silently curse, while she greeted, "Mr. Gold. To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
Rumpelstiltskin had made himself scarce for the past few months. Since the Snowqueen incident no one in town had seen his face. Some had already rumored that he had left town. He rose from the chair, he had made himself at home in and walked the few steps over to them. "I wanted to repeat my offer." he mentioned.

"Quit the cryptic remarks Dark One and get to the point."  
"The name Dark One is equally accurate to my current situation as Hook is to yours." He pointed at Killian's left hand which had remained even after they had left Narnia.  
The pirate had doubted it for a while but rejoiced at the fact when they had returned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma wanted to know. "If I recall correctly the Dark One can only be killed by the dagger that controls him." Killian exclaimed, "That however is now part with the big bad pile of melted magic mirror."  
Emma had trouble not to grin at that phrase. "But you are not dead, obviously. So how come you're not the Dark One any more?"  
"It is a bit of a long story."  
It turned out once more that Killian didn't have much patience with his old enemy. "Spill it, Crocodile."  
"Well, the woman you have recently encountered is called Jardis,"  
"The White Witch also known as the Snowqueen." Emma interrupted and Killian added, "We know as much." and surprised the no longer Dark One with their knowledge.  
"However, she was after a mirror."  
Now it was Killian who cut him off, "That reveals the dark side in everyone and everything that is reflected in it."  
"And eventually turns the one looking at it, into the version of the mirror." Emma concluded. She was secretly pleased that they were already up to speed. That was a totally new feeling for her. In the three years she had been in Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin had always been at least ten steps ahead of her. And while she did not fool herself to think she was level to him, it still felt pretty good to only be - perhaps - four steps behind?  
"Pleased to know you are so well informed." Mr. Gold noticed. "No you're not." Killian threw in just to annoy his old nemesis.

"So, this mirror. There is more to it, right?" Emma assumed. There had to be a catch.  
"The Dark One's mirror." Rumpelstiltskin said matter-of-factly. "The what?" Emma exclaimed.  
"This mirror we were talking about. It is called the Dark One's mirror."

That was when Emma and Killian were stunned. Screw those figurative four steps.  
"Ah, well. Do I have your attention now, dearie?" He took their silence as agreement and then spun a dramatic tale about a powerful wizard that wanted to rule all the lands.  
Emma didn't understand the story fully but what stuck was, that this sorcerer had created a mirror which would explore the dark side in everything that was reflected in it and bring it to the surface. Exactly what the mirror in the snowbitches palace had tried with her. So there was that.

Wth this mirror the wizard planned to bind everyone who had given in to the darkness of their hearts to be controlled by whoever was in possession of the mirror. Much like the Dark One's dagger did with the Dark One himself. He then went to accomplish his goal, but did not want to conquer on realm after another. Instead he reached into the realm between realms. And when he was close enough to fulfill his plan, and this was where it blended in to the old Snowqueen story of her childhood, .the mirror broke in his hands and scattered to all the different lands. One shard he kept, it had been christened with his blood, causing whoever was in possession of the shard to gain control over his powers. Exactly the shard that later was to be called the Dark One's dagger.

The wizard. The Dark One. The first Dark One. Once person, all along.

"As the mirror and it's powers are now destroyed, there no longer is a Dark One." Mr. Gold concluded his little fairytale history lesson. Suddenly he conjured a needle out of thin air. "And what in the blazes do you want now?" Killian exclaimed. "You don't really think I was here for a chat, do you?"  
"What is it, Gold?" she couldn't completely keep the annoyance out of her voice. Maybe she was just not trying hard enough.  
"As I said, I am here to renew my offer." He repeated, but this time this explanation was neither steamrolled by Emma nor Killian, so he elaborated, "About the protection spell that is long overdue for this town. Don't you agree?"

"This is what you told me about? The blood magic."  
"Precisely, Miss Swan. I have everything ready. I just need a drop of your blood, that of your son and the pirate."  
Just thinking about all the Snowqueen ordeal, made her feel dizzy. She recalled what Mr. Gold had told her about the spell that he had in mind. That he needed her blood for it as well as Henry's and Killian's. That's what he had brought the needle for. So he could prick them with it, and draw some blood. "We should discuss this with everyone else." Emma suggested almost calmly but she could not fully mask the fact that she was feeling nauseated.  
"Is something the matter, love?" Suddenly she felt caught. "No. What? Why?"  
"You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine. I..." she stammered, "I just need some fresh air." It was probably not the best idea to leave Captain 'no-hook-anymore, love' and his Crocodile - formally known as the Dark One, who certainly still had magic (that was a matter for a different discussion) - in the same room. Right now she just had to hope for the best.

###

_I really should be used to the emergency meetings by now_, Elsa thought. But this actually brought it to a whole new level, because this time, she was taking part in it. The Charmings had asked for her opinion and taken her to the clocktower. Now they were all surrounding her and Elsa had still not gotten to the bottom of all this muddle.

"So this barrier won't keep stranger's out of Storybrooke." Elsa asked confused.  
"No but whoever leaves will return to where ever they belong and forgets ever having entered a town by this name." Snow looked at Rumpelstiltskin as if to ask if she got it right. The Dark One - the still couldn't believe that he was not supposed to be called this name anymore - prepared and finished the spell. Everyone that was not taken to Storybrooke by either curse had do give a drop of blood, so they would not loose their memories upon crossing townlines. That of course included Henry, Emma and Killian. And herself.

"That way even if they see magic they won't get far without losing their memory. Neat." David acknowledged. After a certain outsider incident the residents of Storybrooke feared exposure almost as much as new upcoming fairytale villains. With a werwolf, fairies, between three to four magicians and once even a giant on the loose and not to forget Elsa's own occasional, involuntary magical outburst it would make a memorable experience for every tourist.

"It could also be a way home for you." Emma mentioned and the casual way she was saying it, almost caused Elsa to snap. Fortunately Killian intervened just in time,  
"If you want, that is." But where was her home supposed to be? "There is nothing for me in Arendelle. My sister..." she swallowed drily.  
"She is dead. Everyone of my family is dead." It was tough to admit it but it was the truth. There was no one waiting for her in the land that she had called home for so long.

Snow walked towards her, the baby boy in her arms. "But isn't it your kingdom? Don't you owe it to your people?" Her question was neither demanding, nor accusing. "They think I am a monster. They don't want me as their queen." Elsa answered in the same even tone. "I should never have been crowned." For multiple reasons, she added in her thoughts.

"Who cares about what the people say." Regina threw in and got a accusing look from David and Snow. "What?" she asked, the image of innocence.

The discussion arose anew if Elsa's blood should be added to the protection spell or not. "I think we should leave you out of this." Emma suggested, "That way you can always decide later if you want to go back or not." Somehow that settled the discussion. Although they had asked her for an opinion, in the end they just decided over her head.  
Why did she not stand up against it? She debated inside her head whether to disagree or not but once she had made up her mind and gathered the courage to speak,  
it was already to late.

Rumpelstiltskin added the collected drops of blood to the prepared vile and the liquid inside turned from clear to purple and cleared again afterwards. He then produced a scroll out of his pocket and poured the fluid over it. "Care to do the honour?" he asked Regina and handed her the rolled up paper which the black witch opened, read and then lit up into a flame with closed eyes. Out of Regina's hands a purple flash rose like fireworks to the sky and although Elsa couldn't see as far, she imagined the screen to build a dome over the town. Then they couldn't see it any longer.

"That's it?"  
"That's it." Rumpelstiltskin agreed.

Elsa saw Killian walk over to her and stop by her side. "Are you ok, love? You seem vexed." That was an understatement.  
"Why is it, that she wants to send me back to Arendelle so badly?" she had not said it particularly silently but although it had not been addressed to Emma, it was she who answered. "Because I have messed up enough timelines for my taste. I don't want to mess up yours too."

Elsa just snorted at that, "Well maybe mine needs to be messed up."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Killian stepped in at that point again, "What she tries to say is, love, that she came here with a purpose. She came here to safe her parents." That was a very clever way of evading the question. There was no lie in that. By now Elsa had gotten down to Emma's magical gift to detect lies. It was all true what he said. And yet her intentions had changed so completely and not at all. Emma's voice was spiced up with anger, "No she went to the enchanted forest, and we brought her here. By accident. We sabotaged her mission and..." Was that when the conversation turned into angry shouting?

"It was no accident!" Elsa heard herself blurting out. She regretted it the second the words left her mouth. And she didn't regret it all the same. "What?"  
Elsa looked at Killian's desperate face, the shook his head barely noticeably. She tried to take in some deep breath and count to ten, but it was in vain.  
"Do what ever you want. I don't care."

She heard them shouting her name behind her, but she didn't listen. She just ran.

###

Emma had already noticed the shift in their relationship. Henry, Killian and Elsa were thick as thieves for the last few weeks. Talking in cautious voices and going silent the minute she joined them, charing looks at random comments she was giving. And Elsa's guilty, sometimes panic stricken look, like this morning at breakfast. So when they walked through the forest, so they could find Elsa - damn that girl could run - she just confronted him, "Hook. What the hell was that all about?"  
He replied just a bit to quickly, "How should I know, Swan? I cannot look in to that girls bloody head."

Wrong answer.

"You know exactly, that is not what I mean."  
"Then what do you mean?" Of course he'd play dumb, what else was he supposed to do? However he couldn't have forgotten about her inner lie detector.  
_He must be at the end of his wits. _"That looks, between you and Elsa."  
"Swan, are you jealous?" There was honest relief in his voice. But truth to be told, she had never thought of being jealous. Was she?  
No. No she really wasn't. Or was it a subconscious thing? No. Not that either.

"I'm not. But you, ...You are hiding something from me. And Henry and Elsa are in on it."  
He stopped dead in his tracks was obviously silently arguing with himself.

"Last time you didn't listen to me when I said you wouldn't want to know."  
Emma considered that for a moment and assured herself, "And I don't?" - "No." The answer was short, determined and entirely truthful, as was her grumpy reply,  
"Fine then." He marveled at her noticeably, "Fine?" But Emma only raised her hands in defeat and explained reluctantly,  
"I guess have learned my lesson. If you say, I don't wanna know, then I probably really don't want to know."  
The typical smug smile appeared on Killian's lips as he whispered, "I'll have to tell you eventually."  
"Will I want to know it then?" Killian shook his head, "I am afraid not."  
"Perfect." Emma growled and instantly stumbled over the root of a tree. Killian caught her just in time.  
Silently cursing she straightened her jacket and rightened her clothes. "Let's just find her and get her home."

They had send David and Snow to look at Granny's, asked Regina to go with Henry to Emma's apartment and check the library on the way to look if the Icequeen had gone there. Emma and Killian though went to the barn and the forest. It didn't take long for them to find the Icequeen at exactly the spot they had first met her, sitting on a stone with her face in her palms. "Stay away." she shouted without looking up, her voice muffled by her hands. She looked more than ever like a child although being a grown woman.

When they both ignored her angry shout, she repeated more fiercely, "I said, stay away." Her voice was brimming with rage. What had she done to cause the rath of a gentle person like Elsa, Emma asked herself. She had just wanted to send the girl home to where she belonged "What did I say that made you so mad?"  
Emma walked over to the Icequeen and cowered in front of her. She still hid her face and whispered. "I can't leave here."

So this was about what she had said.  
"Elsa, I know you wanted to safe your parents and your sister. I'm so sorry I messed that up." It was bad enough to have destroyed Regina's happiness, Emma honestly didn't want to have Elsa's on her conscience, too. But the young blonde only whispered. "You don't understand."

"Seriously, Elsa, talk to me." Emma saw the girl drop her hands and exchange looks with Killian behind her. Emma glanced over her shoulder and noticed how the pirate shook his head. And there Emma realised. He was in on it. It was not Killian's own secret that he was keeping from her. It was Elsa's.

If it was true, that fact totally revoked what she had said early to him. She wanted to know, as irrational as it was. She couldn't just walk away from this without knowing. Seems, she didn't learn her lesson by a long shot. "What is this about?" Hook looked at her and pleaded with his eyes not to ask any further.

Ok. This was getting strange. Emma stood up and approached him. "What's your business with this Hook. Why do tell her to keep a secret from me?" _  
_Killian swallowed and said in a low voice, "We talked about this."  
"Yeah, that I don't want to know, but guess, I have too." - "No." he said flat out.

"That's it? No?", she hissed angrily and watched him close his eyes and take some deep breaths. "Emma you have to trust me on this." When he looked at her again she saw his eyes deeply anxious. "I do, but I get the feeling that you are not trusting me." she almost shouted. "What are you so afraid of telling me?"  
This was getting out of hand. Elsa seemed to think the same as she stood up and said "Enough."  
But Emma and Killian failed to hear her, too absorbed in their argument.  
"I can't tell you!" he insisted. "Why?"

"I said enough!" she shouted and panted heavily. Now she had caught their attention, they looked at her startled and noticed how Elsa was staring at her hands.

Killian was the first to approach her. "When did you last take off that sodding wristband, love?"  
Regina had worked with her the day before yesterday. Killian knew that so why did he still ask? Suddenly it struck Emma and she took a closer look at the young Icequeen.

Even from where she stood, she could make out the icecrystals at Elsa's pale hands.

Panic flared up inside of her, "Killian step back!" But he didn't. Instead he took Elsa's hands in his, apparently trying to sooth her. "Hook! Don't you dare play the hero now." she snapped but his voice returned her harsh one, calmly and certainly without looking at her, "It's fine Emma. Trust me." She did. And she trusted Elsa. But other than herself he was all but immune to Elsa's powers and having seen him freezing from the inside once had been bad enough. She did not want to repeat that experience.

"You know why this is happening." Killian said in an even tone, more an assessment, than a question, and frowned at Elsa's silence. She bit her lower lip and nodded.  
"I can't take this anymore." whispered and took her hands from his, clenched and unclenched them in turns. Killian shook his head slowly.  
Emma didn't understand what was happening. Just when she had finally let down her guard, let this man she had been through so much with, into her life, the doubts came creeping into her thoughts again. "You really don't trust me." she muttered in disbelief.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Swan. Of course I trust you."  
"Then why, Killian?" he turned around at her. His eyes mirrored the discussion that was going on in his head, yet again. Finally the whispered unwillingly,  
"I cannot take the slightest chance, that I am wrong about you."

He was using the words that she had thrown at him on the beanstalk. She remembered that day, that very moment and the very reason she had done so, clearly.

_"Why do this to me now?"  
"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you."_

He had given her no reason to doubt him (other than being a pirate) when she had chained him at the beanstalk.  
However she had done it, because the didn't doubt him, but her own judgement.  
She couldn't be too sure. It had not been her own safety she was concerned about, but Henry's. Like when she sat the wardrobe in flames.

She had had to put her son first.

That was it. The fact hit her like a slap in the face. And at the same time the pirate noticed his mistake, that he had given everything away by the choice of his words.  
Emma's mouth fell open and she stared at Killian and then ultimately, at Elsa.

Something in the way she smiled, that had always felt familiar. The instant trust that Emma had placed in her.  
And most of all those eyes that always mirrored all the emotions of their owner. Eyes filled with fear. Eyes filled with amazement.  
Eyes in exactly the same color as the gems on Emma's ring. The ring Killian had given her.  
"You." Maybe it was the fact that they both were staring at her simultaneously now. That she could directly compare their eyes.  
Elsa and Killian - they felt caught and their eyes gave them away as always.

Why had she not seen it sooner?

They were Killian's eyes, copied and pasted into Elsa's face.  
When one looked closely, she had Snow's chin. Or rather Emma's own for that matter.

It was crazy.

Insane.

Impossible.

There was no mistaking it.

Emma took her necklace out and looked from the ring to Killian, back to the ring, then to Elsa. Just to check. That moment Elsa pulled at a necklace that fell down the cleavage of her dress and slipped up a ring on a chain. Emma's ring. While Killian sighed in defeat and let his head fall back, Emma jumped up and took several steps away from them. "Swan." Killian approached her like a wild animal. "Don't Swan me, Hook!" Emma hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know exactly why." he replied. His demeanor still calm and controlled. The fear in his eyes, the secrecy it all made sense now, but it was a horrible truth.  
"You thought I wouldn't want her? Really? After all that I've been through with Henry?"  
He licked his lips and rolled his eyes slightly. "Given your history of running, can you blame me for being uncertain?" and although Emma saw, that he regretted saying these words the second they left his lips, something in her snapped.

The dull smack of her knuckles in his face resounded through the forest. "Bite me, Hook" He was lucky it had only been her left. She clenched and unclenched her fist for the pain of hitting him. "Bloody hell, Swan." he said in a muffled voice, holding his hand against his injured chin. Hopefully it hurt. He deserved it.

"She is our daughter? And you didn't think I should know that?" Speaking the word out loud felt incredibly weird. But she couldn't yet wrap her head around all the insanity of it. Right now she was just terribly pissed at the pirate. Her lips trembled and she was on the brink of tears. She needed to get out of there. Away from him. Before she said or did something she would regret. Punching the hell out of him, or blasting his pathetic ass against the closest rock, felt just too tempting at the moment.  
So without saying another word she turned away and disappeared behind the trees.

When she reached the street she could not suppress it anymore. She stepped to the closest bush and puked the remains of the meager breakfast she had eaten in the morning. Panting heavily she leaned against the nearest tree that was still far away enough, from the spot where she had vomited, so she didn't have to see or smell what had been in her stomach just seconds ago. It was the point of realisation. She had tried to bury the thought in the back of her mind but now it came racing towards her.  
There was no putting off the evil hour anymore. So she did what she had not done in over ten years. Of course in the turn of curses, villains, portals and timetravel she had revived the skills of her old life more than ones and yet, this was different.  
She had promised herself never to do again and as the sheriff it was highly inappropriate, but there was no going around it, at least not in her case.  
(That's what she told herself.)

She would steal something.


	12. In Between

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis

**Hi, guys. Thanks again for following, private messages and reviews. They make my day.  
I so love it when you speculate, love it even more when you are spot on.  
****Wrote almost a whole chapter and decided to publish it at a later point in the story. Crazy right? I hope this isn't written too sloppy, feels like a filler arch to me, but I had some of the following scenes in mind when I first thought of writing this story and the plot would have a huge gap without them.  
Anyway, here we go. PS: I've freaked out a tad about the recent episode (4x08) Oh bloody hell. OH MY GOD!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The lights were out and one could barely see a thing. She could have just switched them on, but didn't. Plus, it was cold in the bullpen, so not really the coziest refuge one could look for. Emma didn't remember it being so cold when she last had to sleep here. That was almost three years ago, when she first came to Storybrooke. Unbelievable. So much had changed, herself included.

For heaven's sake, she had a family now. A real, although weird family. A son she shared with his adoptive mother. Parents who were her own age and a babybrother. Not to mention the nearly threehundred year-old pirate that was her - oh it was still weird to call him that - boyfriend. And if that didn't sound strange enough her family consisted of a bunch of fairytale characters.

What's more, she was one of them. The Saviour.  
The Evil Queen, Snowwhite and Prince Charming on the one hand, Captain - freaking - Hook on the other.

And just a few hours ago, to crown all the insanity of it, she had found out, that the woman who had rushed in her life,  
the Icequeen from a distant realm was actually her full-grown daughter.

Her daughter.

From the future.

_Screw my life._ She had just hung up the phone. Emma had worried her mother enough for a lifetime, and she had learned from her mistakes. At least some of them. A short call to tell her mom that she was all right wouldn't hurt her. Also, she checked up on Elsa along with it, which sadly didn't put her mind at ease. While Elsa did turn up at the Charming's loft, she had seemingly isolated herself in the spareroom, ignoring every approach from David and Mary-Magret. That was another a topic to wreck her brain about.

Additionally, the call gave Emma time to think. As long as her parents knew she was fine, they at least wouldn't send a search party for her.

Somehow it felt fitting. To sit in a cell, on a cot, holding that goddamned stick in her hand again. Luckily her thieving skills were not as rusty as she'd have thought. However if she had bought the test in Sneeze's shop, the whole town would have known. It was a poor excuse but, if one dwarf knew, Leroy knew. And if Leroy knew... Well, you know what to expect. _Big news, everybody!_

No thank you. Emma almost had to chuckle at that thought anyway. "What's so funny, Swan?" His voice startled her, coming out of nowhere. Of course she didn't see him in the dark, but she also had not heard him enter the sheriff station, which meant she must have been lost in thought deeper than she had realised.  
"Hook. What are you doing here?" Emma hid the test within milliseconds and rub the tears out of her face. Tears he probably wouldn't see in the dim light anyway.  
"Well, love. I intended to give you some space." he mentioned and threw something onto the cot in the other cell. "You kidding, right?" Except that he wasn't. He held up a blanket and slightly waved with it before it joined - was it a pillow? - on the plank bed.

"Actually, no. I just thought I'd give you time to yourself." he said raising his eyebrows. Well probably he was, his voice sounded like it at least.  
"In your apartment. Didn't think I'd find you here." He sat down in the adjoining cell on the plank bed and leaned with his back against the wall.  
Ok, this just didn't make any sense. "How did you get in?" Emma asked, still confused. Any of his answers only raised more questions.  
"The better question is, why you keep a sparekey in the flowerpot, when you could pick the lock at anytime?" Point taken.  
Emma shrugged, "Don't know. Because everyone does?"

It was quiet for a while. But she could almost hear him think. He was miserable about what had happened in the afternoon. Had it been afternoon or noon? Yeah, she had lost track of time a little. It wasn't as if she felt any better than him, though. Her head ached because of the thoughts in there going round and round in circles.  
"Look, Swan. I'm sorry about what I've said and done or rather didn't..." Killian started but she didn't want to listen to his apologies so she exclaimed, "Don't!"

The truth was, if she didn't want to talk to him about this now, he probably wouldn't press the matter. He had given her a way out, she could just go back to the apartment. Think it through. Again. As if the last few hours had not already driven her bananas."You were right. I..." She hesitated.  
In fact, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. They had pestered her enough. The only thing that came out of it was this,  
"I don't like it, but you were right. I didn't want to know. But I needed to."  
She could practically feel him smile on the other side of the room, through the bars of the cells.

"Doesn't mean, that I'm not still extremely pissed at you."

"No objections, love." He tried not to chuckle, but clearly failed. "So, Swan. Why are you not at your apartment? No need for you to sleep on this uncomfortable cot."  
As if she had not though about that already. He might not have admitted it yet, but Emma was sure that he gave up that room at Granny's a while ago. "Didn't want to throw you out on the streets for the night." she said. The sneaky bastard had secretly moved in with her. "Found your stuff under the bed. How long did you keep it there by the way?" Hesistantly, he replied, "Since we came back from the Snowqueens realm."

How long did that make? Four weeks? Emma had found the sack of clothes and other stuff a few days ago. She really needed to clean under the bed more often.  
"You should put your stuff in your drawer where it belongs."

"Didn't want the lady wolf or her granddaughter to know we'd quarreled. If I ask them for a room again everyone'd know. Rumor spreads fast, especially in this realm."  
"Since when does the cutthroat pirate Captain Hook care for rumours." He had a point though. It didn't need any vivid imagination to hear Regina's comment in her mind. _Trouble in paradise? _Hell, no.  
"I don't, but I know you do." He didn't know how right he was about that. Had she not just stolen in order to prevent another rumor from spreading?  
Well, he didn't need to know about that particular detail, did he? It took a few seconds for him to ask, "I have a drawer?" Of course, that stuck. He really tended to have a selective attention. "Not if you grin like that." The way he dropped his head to the side and hide his mischievous grin, exposed his chin to a ray of light that shone through the window from the streetlights outside. She noticed the bruise that was growing on his face. "How's your chin?"  
"I will survive. But you do throw quite a punch, Swan."

"You deserved it."

"Unmistakably." he chuckled and slipped deeper into a lying position. Only his head leaned partly on the wall and on his arms, which were crossed behind his neck. He clearly came to stay for the night. "Quit the grinning pirate." She still couldn't see his face, just a figure in the dark, but he sure was grinning.  
"I am sorry, love. I just can't help it." He wasn't sorry, not at all. Not for grinning anyway. "And why the hell is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She heard his shirt rustle when he shrugged. As she didn't answer he must have felt the need to explain.  
"Someday, I don't say right away, but someday..." he sighed. So even the pirate had trouble saying it out loud. "_**We**_ are going to have a daughter."

A sarcastic snort escaped Emma's lips. "Yah, and something crazy will tear her away from us."  
No matter how he put it. What ever it was they had to face in the future, that was the outcome they had to fear.  
His voice continued in a soothing tone, anyway. "She will grow into a beautiful and powerful woman."

Didn't he understand? "Without us." It seemed the daughters of her family never got to be raised by their mothers. Three generations in a row - That could count as a curse. Or rather what the land without magic understood as curses. "I swore to myself, I'd never go through that pain again. Not after Henry"

"I know you'd never give her up." He sounded slightly ashamed, or more like embarrassed.  
"Then why? Why didn't you tell me right away?" A long silence followed. Only when it turned uncomfortable, and Emma almost wanted to repeat her question Killian replied,  
"With all this means of... _contraception_ in this realm, I feared that..."

Hell, yeah. She had introduced him to that word. Had insisted on one or another of these measures. "You were afraid we'd never have her."  
"I feared we'd miss out on having her, by some trivial incident." he clarified in his old fashioned choice of words.

Emma swung her legs from the cot and sat up. She rubbed her hands over her face repeatedly. In a way, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at this bizarre situation. Somehow she ended up doing both. At least one weight was off her mind. Hadn't all of this happened she might have hesitated to tell him. This made it all too easy for her. Hearing her muffled sobs paired with hiccups of laughter, Killian looked up in alert, obviously torn between rushing over to her and soothing her, and staying away to give her space.

"Remember when we let all these _means_ go to hell?" Emma slightly giggled when she had finally caught her breath between the sobs. First, he didn't get the hint, so she added, "In King Edwards castle?" He sat up straight immediately. Eyes wide at her innuendo. He really didn't need any more clues. That night got stuck in his mind as much as it did in hers. The night that she had finally gotten him back. After what felt like months of separation. She'd never thought before, that she could miss this man so much. To feel, what it must have been like for him, when she had gone to New York after Pan's curse.

Within seconds he rushed from his cell, the doors creaked as he opened them with haste. Then he was standing in front of her. "Swan. Does that mean..."  
Hesitant enthusiasm lay in his eyes and something else shimmering through. Something unfamiliar. Emma had to smile at the grin she saw him trying to hide desperately yet unsuccessfully. "Yeah, you can cross that fear off the list."

###

The door downstairs opened without someone knocking before, or the bell ringing. That was a sure sign. Emma had come back to her parent's apartment. Whispered voices resounded from the livingroom. They were discussing her. After Killian had dropped Elsa off at the Charming's loft, she had done nothing but sulking. She didn't even know herself like that - had never been the sulking type, or so she thought. Anna would probably have said otherwise. But Anna wasn't there to disagree. No one was there.

It had felt almost to good, having Henry and Killian sharing her secret. Of course it had been a huge burden, and she was happy it was finally out. Yet she had secretly been glad to have a connection to those two, was content living together with Emma and them. Almost like a family. Now that was all gone.

He had been right. Killian. She should have been more careful. So desperate for Emma to know who she was, Elsa had cast all his warnings aside. The pressure had grown to strong. A childish fear of rejection had taken control. And what good did it bring her? If she was lucky, she had only destroyed the connection - maybe even the chance at a friendship - she had had with Emma. At worst, she had obliterated her own existence. C_ongratulation, Elsa. You really outdid yourself today. _

But there was also this tiny voice in her head, hissing at her. _She doesn't want you. _Why else had Emma been so outraged at the news, had even been at the brink of tears? Why else had Killian told her over and over again not to give her identity away?

_"For the record, love, Emma is angry at me, not at you."_ Killian had looked at her eyes so sincerely that it was difficult to doubt his voice. But she managed to do it anyway.  
So she was surprised to hear steps on the staircase. "Mary-Magret said your no feeling well." Surprised to hear Emma's voice from across the small room. Then she approached her and sat down on the bed. "Is it just me you don't want to talk to? Should I get Killian?"  
Elsa still didn't answer. "Henry's with Regina tonight, but I can fetch him if you want." That was a silly idea. Emma wouldn't get Henry out at night, just because Elsa was pouting. What was Emma doing here so late anyway?

"Look, I'm not good at this." she started. "It's just..." Elsa didn't see her, had her back turned towards Emma. So the rocking of the bed was the only way she noticed that Emma had laid down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry I ran today. Old habits die hard." So that was it? If that was what she wanted to apologise for, she was on the wrong track. "Come on, kid. Say something." There was nothing to say. Elsa didn't even know what she was so angry about. Emma had wanted to send her back to Arendelle. Home. To a place she was supposed to call home. To a dead sister and dead parents. To people who saw her as a monster. Just to ease her own guilt for bringing her here. "Yell at me, or hit me. Or tell me to leave. I don't know what to do, so please." It wasn't hard to noticed the slight panic in Emma's voice. It was different from the panic in Emma's eyes when she realised, that Elsa wasn't just some random fairytale character that came to town by accident. Elsa just clenched her jaw. She didn't want to yell at her. She didn't want to be alone either. So when Emma asked again, "Do you want me to leave?" and Elsa still couldn't find her voice, she just grabbed for Emma's wrist blindly behind her back, so she didn't stand up.

"I get it, you know. Being abandoned sucks." Emma flipped their hands so she could rub her thumb over Elsa's palm. In a way it felt akward, and then again it didn't.

"I get it. I grew up, thinking my parents didn't want me. That they gave me away. I hopped from foster family, to the next home, to another foster care. Although it's in the name, I never had a family or a home. And when Henry came for me, I was so scared. So scared. All I wanted to do was run, because when I had him, I gave him up. I told myself it was for the best, but that was bullshit. And it hurt like hell to give up the chance I finally had. The chance of having a family.  
And when I found my parents I pushed them away. I ran, because I didn't know how to get over myself. I was afraid, that if I'd let them in, they'd hurt me.  
I did the same with Killian. And I'm afraid, I did the same with you today, before I even really knew who you are. I think I even got jealous at the connection you have with Killian and Henry. I somehow felt let out. But that's me. It's classic."

"I panicked today. I'm sorry. But, you didn't know us, when we met you in the forest. You had no idea. I just couldn't stand the thought, that you grew up without me. That I will give you up, like Henry. That I repeat this mistake. And I promised myself, I'd never let that happen again. I'd never let a child of mine grow up without me."

Emma took the first deep breath for a while. The words had just tumbled out of her, but now she seemed to gather her thoughts and make sense of it.

"I blamed Regina for casting the curse, or Rumpelstiltskin for creating it in the first place. Or my parents for putting me in the wardrobe. But I understand it now. All of it.  
If all of that hadn't happened, I'd never have come to this world. I'd never had Henry. And if I had never gone through the pain of giving him up, I'd never have met my parents. I guess I would never have met Killian. And you. You wouldn't be in the making. But giving you up? There is no excuse. I should now better."

In the making. That meant Elsa had not endangered her own existence today. At least that was a relief.

"I never felt abandoned. " The words were out before she knew it. "Wait. What?" After her monologue Emma seemed quite surprised to get a reaction out of the icequeen."My childhood wasn't all pretty but I had parents who loved me. And an adorable little sister. And..." She had had so much to be grateful for. Elsa understood that. But this was the end of it. Her parents, dead. Anna, dead - frozen by Elsa's own magic. There was no going back to Arendelle. This was her only shot.

"You didn't give me up. I mean you won't, or..." Oh this was so silly. Elsa took the storybook from under her pillow - yes, another brilliant hiding spot - and turned the pages frantically. It didn't take long to look for it. Adventures through the Realms - the Princess &amp; the Pirate - Chapter 4 The Snowqueen. "Read."  
Emma gave her a quizzical look. "You had it all along?"  
"Couldn't risk all of you to read the rest of the story." Elsa shoved the book over to her and opened it up. "No, I shouldn't. If I read it it might disappear." Emma protested and wanted to shut the book, until a handwritten note at the end of the book caught her eye. "What is this?"

"I found it today. The two last pages were glued together. There was a scribble at the beginning... From my mother." Elsa flinched at the last word, but Emma only smiled sadly yet reassuringly. "It says, _Read between the pages_. But the saying is _Read between the lines_, isn't it?"

There it was. On the very first page in the left lower corner. It must have appeared together with all the new stories.

_IF YOU EVER DEEM YOURSELF LOST, OR FEEL DISPAIR - READ BETWEEN THE PAGES._

"She used his words." Elsa whispered and before Emma could ask any further She showed her the note written on a blanc page that was glued to the next.

###

With the book in her hand Emma sat down on the stairs. She read the note. Once. Twice. She almost smudged the ink with her tears. This was just insane. The whole timetravelling nonsense made her head spin. This note was a message. A parting gift from a father to his newborn daughter. Emma failed at keeping her tears at bay.  
So while she read the message a third time, Elsa was still in the room changing quickly back into her day clothes, so Emma could take her home. There was no way she would let her out of her sight again. Or ever.

"You don't look too good, Hook." David's voice startled her in her thoughts she had totally been absorbed in. They hadn't yet noticed her on the stairs and sat with steaming cups in front of them at the dinningroom table. They were talking in a low whisper, because Mary-Magret had Neal tucked in already and was lying in bed herself. Just a few feet away from the kitchen. "Aye. Not feeling so well either." Killian admitted. Emma's father was right. Hook looked miserable. Rubbing his eyes every minute or so, did add to that impression. "Ah. I know that look." David pointed out, "You are afraid." Well that was one word for it, certainly not the one Emma would have chosen.

"Afraid you're not ready to be a father?" So Killian had filled her in completely, even up to that point.  
His honest answer almost made her wince for a moment. "Terrified."

"That's perfectly normal, I guess." David took a sip from his tea - not a chance that he was drinking coffee at this hour.  
"All theses thoughts. What if I screw up? What if I make the wrong choices?"  
_Thanks dad, not helping._ "Does not make it any easier mate." Killian replied in tune with Emma's thoughts.

"It's not the fear of screwing up, mate. It is the certainty that I will." Killian took a deep breath. "I will fail." Emma caught her breath, hoping they didn't hear the sob that escaped her. So he was just as scared as she was. Worried about exactly the same things. "You've seen her. She grew up in some far away kingdom. Lonely and scared of her powers. They made her scared of it. They made her feel like a monster." Yes. Elsa's childhood hadn't been a scrap better then Emma's own. Him summing all that up in those horrible words just increased her nausea. _This is not a time to throw up_ she told herself. If only her stomach agreed.

"I've been through it, you know." It felt strange hearing her father admit his fears. "I failed Emma." That again. This family would never really get over it. It was constantly in the back of everyone's mind. "Look at us now. I hope she somewhat forgave us about our choices. About the mistakes we made. About the time we lost with her." He told Killian in a silent voice about his nightmares. About losing Emma. About his fear of failing his son as he had failed her. While she sat on the stairs, eavesdropping on the conversation she clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. "It scared the hell out of me when I learned I was going to be a father again." He hesitated for a moment. "To get a second chance." All this time she had known about her father's worries and yet hearing them one by one just added a new level to it.

Killian had listened in silence. Nodded every once in a while, bit his lip, took a deep breath. "I just... I thought I had more time."  
David snorted very unroyaly. "For what exactly?"  
"To be a man who deserves this. Her. Both of them." It sounded silly to her, but Emma knew that the pirate actually meant what he said._ Classic._

That's why she couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh. Cut the crap Hook." She descended the stairs in a very unelegant way and stomped down like a child throwing a tantrum. Not caring if she woke up her mom or her baby brother. "Swan, I..." He wanted to stand up but was obviously intimidated back into his chair by the mere ferocity of her approach. "No. I'm talking now pirate." One quick look at her father and he left his cup, mumbled a pathetic excuse, kissed her on the forehead and was over to the bedroom. So much for male support, but David just knew better then to stand in the crossfire when Emma started a rant.

Killian had put up the front of the fearless pirate often enough. There was no use for it now, after what she had heard. Emma could see right through it. She slammed the book on the table in front of him. "I'm done listening to your self-loathing!" she hissed, feeling a little guilty for the noise she made.

There was no reason for him to be so insecure. He had to see that. "I am the one who gets to be afraid of screwing up." Her history with Henry just underlined that fact. And although she didn't hold a grudge against her parent's decisions, it was true that she didn't have a rolemodel for motherhood at hand until recently. "You won't Swan, you have Henry. You've been through his. I haven't." His voice was calm. Sure. "Yah, that worked out well. I've already screwed up big time. You've got a clean slate." It almost sounded like an accusation, she didn't actually mean to throw at him.

"That also means, Swan, that I have no idea what to do." If he was trying to make her snap at him, he was almost succeeding, "And you think I do, or what?"  
How could this man put so much faith in her and leave nothing for himself? It felt ridiculous after what she had just learned in her talk with Elsa.

"All I know is, that we will never be ready for this." Wasn't that the whole point? There never was an ideal moment for parenthood. Emma steadied herself, grabbing the edge of the table with both hands. "This is too sudden, too soon. But we're in this now and I hate to tell you this - it's swimming or drowning, buddy."  
Hearing his silent chuckle was a relief. She was not comfortable to these reversed roles. Too used to being at the receiving end of the pep talks. Lately he had given them more often then the other way around. Exhibit A, the talk in the station less then an hour ago. How come, she had to do all the encouraging now? Where did that cocky pirate go, that threw her an innuendo left and right? "And that is precisely it, love. I am a pirate, Swan. I am not very fond of drowning." he mused and stood up. She noticed the double meaning and the arched eyebrow and let out a sigh. There he was again. "Me neither." Emma smiled and felt his hand rubbing up and down her back.

For a moment she forgot how crazy all this was. "This is kinda nice." For a moment, she was just a woman who had told her guy that they were having a child. "What love?" And like almost every other normal couple one of them freaked out. "You know, I really thought I'd be the one to panic over the news."  
"I didn't panic, love." - "Sure you didn't." Laughing felt good. Almost too good. She gave herself a minute of pretending there was no timetravelling daughter from the future. No evil, wicked, icy or whatever queen, witch, bitch or the likes from freaking Disneyland coming to curse a kingdom or tear her family apart or threaten town.

Just one minute not being a god damn fairytale character. Emma just cupped Killian's cheek with her hand, as he did with hers and pulled him into a kiss.  
Just one minute to celebrate. She intended it to be soft and chaste, but the hormones got the better of her and the short brush of their lips turned something that seriously bordered on teenager-style-makeout. In the middle of the loft. With her parents just on the other side of the room, behind a curtain. Once Emma realised that, she slightly pulled away, keeping their foreheads nearly glued together. Just one minute to lose herself in this eyes of his.

The minute she had given herself turned into five, turned into ten. Time to get back to reality. If only it was that easy.

Reluctantly, Emma glanced over to the book. It lay there, a constant reminder of the future she inevitably had to face. Fate was a bitch. It wouldn't give her peace and quiet for long anyway, so she might as well get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, go back into pretending mode, once they had cleared the whole thing up a bit. He needed to see the note. Emma was sick of all the secrecy. They would go through the rest of their story one at a time but this... He had to know about this. So Emma took the book and opened it at the last page. "There is something you need to see." she whispered, and slid the book over to him. Emma watched Killian read the note. She saw him sit down again in shook, his face turn from elated crushed within seconds.

Staring at his own handwriting.

His own words.

A message that he had not written yet.

It began_ \- My little Swan, _and that alone was disturbing enough.

_My little Swan,_

_I 'm sorry, but I don't know which name you are called one day, when you read this. You see, your mother and I didn't quite agree on one and that is a bit of a long story. It simply feels wrong to decide without her. So please, bear with me, calling you little Swan, as I have done since before you came into this world. I do not even know if you ever receive this note, I almost pray you never will, because that would hopefully imply that wherever you are, you are leading a happy, ordinary __life, with a family that loves you. It would be all we've ever wanted for you. If that is indeed the case, then I wish you never find out about your heritage and the story's in this book will keep on being nothing but mere fairytales. __That being said, let me tell you, that I am mourning the time we will never have with you. Never hearing your first words, or see your first steps. Enduring your undoubtably stubborn tantrums or enjoy your cheerful laughter. Witness you growing into a__ strong, beautiful, amazing woman like your mother - as I am sure you will. She made me promise to keep you safe, but unfortunately I am not long for this world so I have to put my faith in these strangers that have agreed to take you in. I will surely get scolded by your mother for that, if I am so lucky. She was a hero. A saviour. She gave her life so others wouldn't lose theirs. Including you, and me. Know this, that she would have given anything, for the chance of raising you. Don't you ever doubt that. Don't you ever doubt yourself. __If anyhow you ever deem yourself lost or feel despair, rely on the stories on these pages forwhy this is not just a book. It is the story of your family. Part of which is still in the land without magic. Your grandparents, your brother, your godmother. They'll all want to kill me as I didn't bloody get you back to them. __However as your grandfather would say - This family always finds each other. With them you will always have a family, with them you will always have a home. __Just a few more words to carry with you, pirate princess. Your mother won't mind me speaking for her under these circumstances. __We believe in you, no matter what obstacles might lie in your way, however you deal with your fate, we will always be proud of you. __We love you._

"See. You did... I mean you will do everything you could. Can." _Oh this is going to be so annoying._  
"Well obviously it wasn't enough, Swan." Emma could see the tears well up in his eyes. And she couldn't even blame him. As if her own waterworks hadn't started while she had been reading the note. "She didn't grow up with us. She won't grow up with us." he whispered with a pained expression on his face. One that probably mirrored her own. She had known this from the start. From the moment she had found out, Elsa was her daughter. There was no way in hell, she'd given up a child of hers. Not again. Over her dead body. Surely Killian had guessed it, too. But reading these words, it felt as if there was no way to avoid their fate. Emma agreed, "No, she didn't"

"You're wrong." Only then Emma noticed that Elsa had come down the stairs. Probably Elsa had eavesdropped on their conversation, just as Emma had before. She had the banister gripped tightly, trembling. First Emma thought, Elsa's magic was taking control of her again. The need to run to her and check the cuff, kicked in fastly, but other then being shaky and her tear-stained face, Elsa seamed physically fine. She was not pale, quiet the opposite actually. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and her cheeks were flushed. "My mother used to take a ride in the carriage with me. Every year on my birthday." she began. It sounded like she was reading a story from the book. Giving them a glimpse into her childhood. Carefully she walked down, trying to avoide to look in their faces. "No real destination, just to the middle of the forest." Something in the way she licked her lips made Emma's stomach clench. She was so much like him. Like Killian. How deranged could a person be, not to have noticed that before. "Every year we lay down flowers at a rock on the side of the road." Elsa went on,  
"And every year, when she tucked me in those nights after we returned, she'd read the stories of the princess and the pirate to me."  
Elsa stepped closer to them. "I spend my childhood... locked away, so I couldn't hurt... anyone." Her voice broke of every now and then, interrupted by silent sobs. "I couldn't play with my sister and... and ..." She took a breath and her high-pitched voice almost cracked. "And most of the time I spend with my parents was ...overshadowed by my inability to control my powers."

_Stop. Please. _Emma begged inwardly. She felt Killian grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. He was feeling it too. The guilt. Guilt for something that had not yet happened.  
She had to sit down. Really, really needed to. Her head was spinning and this time, her balance had nothing to do with it.

"But when I felt lost... and lonely. I read this book." Elsa continued and patted the leather cover slightly. "I grew up with your stories. I memorised them." Her facial expressions turned determined. "It's all in there." She looked at both of them and clenched her jaw. "I came here to change the past. And that is exactly what I am going to do." Then Emma stood up to face Elsa, look her directly in the eye. This amazing girl. Emma couldn't help it. She took a step forward and pulled her into a hug. Tears ran down her face but, hell - she didn't care one bit. "So we all agree on fixing this whole insanity first."

Emma had to chuckle and wiped away her tears. "You mean, get the chance to raise her in the first place?"  
"Aye, then there's plenty time to figure out who messes up most." From his mouth it sounded like a challenge. Elsa seemed to think similar and shook her head, with a broad smile on her face. Somehow they would get this right. Emma tried to be sure about it, "Sounds like a plan."


	13. Future Past

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis

**Oh bloody hell. Has someone seen my self-restaint somewhere? I could use that now. Damn, the latest episodes got to me. Though I briefly marvled over the wishing star thing. That felt a bit far fetched, but who am I to critisise the dear writers of ONCE. They did a beautiful job with Ingrid. I was crying my eyes out. Anyway, here we go again. I have to get it out of my system. Thank you for the reviews and private messages, for all views, followers &amp; favorites. I nearly do a backflip when I see them :D**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**The Princess &amp; the Pirate**  
**=The Snow Queen=**

_~It was quiet for a while after the pirate and the princess had safely returned to their home. Soon after, the princess realised she was with child.  
The joy and the peace were not lasting long for there were various threats and villains the town had to face.  
__In the aftermath of the whole ordeal they finally understood,__that together they could accomplish anything so __the __princess and the pirate decided to get married after all.~_

"Hey kid. Wanna meet your sister?" It hat been a few hours, but finally Emma held her newborn daughter in her arms. Exhausted, she grinned at her son standing in the doorway of her hospitalroom. David patted his shoulder, encouraged him to go, but Henry did not make a move to come any closer. Instead he was frozen to his place, arms crossed in front of his chest, his jaw clenched. "Come on Henry? Why are you pouting?" "Why didn't they let me in the room?" Ok, he really was pouting. There had already been enough people in the room with her mother hovering on one side of her bed and her - she still needed to get used to calling him - husband sitting on the other.

_"Honey, everything will be alright." - __"Your doing brilliantly, Swan."_

_"If one of you says that one more time, I swear I'll snap your wrist!"_

But her bark had certainly been worse than her bite. Secretly she had been glad not to be on her own in that moment. When Henry was born she had felt so horribly lonely. Although there had been so many people in the room then, there was no one to hold her hand. So yes, she had been happy to have Snow and Killian by her side, but seriously? No child should see his mother giving birth to a child. The boy was scarred enough, he didn't need any more traumatic childhood memories. And this definitely qualified.

"Believe me kid, you didn't wanna see that." Emma said shaking her head slightly and watched Henry share a glance with Killian who was flexing his hand that Emma had nearly squashed in labour. Then Henry reassured himself looking at Snow. The princess shook her head as well. "Killian was allowed in." The pirate looked as if he almost regretted that decision. Emma grinned down on her newborn daughter and told Henry, "He is the guilty party. He deserved to suffer with me." Then she winked at Killian. One day her boy would understand.

"Wait a sec. Sister?" Henry suddenly exclaimed. Instantly he ended his sulking and slowly approached his mom. "She looks so small." Emma's son noted. And he was right. The little girl looked positively tiny in Emma's own old baby blanket she was wrapped in. She would definitely have to grow into the rompers they had. Thinking about it, they probably had to buy new ones anyway. Given that all they had were hand-me downs from little Neal. "And she already made us wait so long."

"Fighting a malicious sorceress is apparently not quite accommodating to your health." Killian said only half jokingly. The stressful events of the last few months had exhausted everyone and she was no exception. Her roles as the sheriff and the saviour had slightly collided with being an expectant-mother and bride to be. Not to mention her little turn to the dark side on the way, but she didn't want to remember that particular event any time soon again. Emma was sure she had caused her pirate something between one or two heart attacks in that time.

"So what do you want to call her then?" Henry wanted to know. "I mean, Liam is out of the question." Yah. There was the situation. They had been told for sure, their kid would be a baby boy. So when Killian and Emma (and additionally half of town) had been going through baby names they had quickly decided on_Liam_.  
It had been the obvious choice. Surprise. They had never thought about girl's names. "So much for your _technology_, love." Killian sat down beside her again and kissed her temple. "I guess we're open for suggestions again." he said with a radiant smile staying on his face and gently stroked his forefinger over his little girls arm. With one arm resting on Emma's shoulder, he hugged her closer. "You never cease to amaze me, Swan." It was a peaceful sight. A happy moment among the weirdness of life in Storybrooke. For a few seconds she was no Saviour or princess and Killian was no pirate. They were neither fairytale characters nor heros. For a few seconds they were just a happy couple with their newborn and their family around them. Of course peace and quiet were always only passing through this town. They never came to stay.

And that was when the first wave hit. A blizzard's gust pushed the snow and ice against the hospital's wall and caused it to shake ever so slightly. Everyone looked toward the window where Henry was standing. A coaststorm was nothing unusual in Maine. They were even used to slightly iced over streets and snow on the rooftops.

Nothing unusual indeed. Unless it was august.

_~However, shortly after the birth of a little pirate princess, the Snow Queen returned and war raged over the town.  
With__a new weapon, a staff that turned whoever was touched by it into stone, she disposed of everyone who stood in her way.  
She__ created an army of snowsoldiers and whoever wanted to flee, was punished as they found out,  
that the Snow Queen's powers reached beyond the borders of the enchanted enclave amidst the land without magic.  
__Therefore the people were hiding in the mines, always awaiting yet another attack of the Snow Queen's army.~_

It had been almost two weeks since the first wave of attack. Everyone took shelter down in the mines, where they had gathered food and other supplies. The entrances were protected by all the spells in Regina's repertoire and they hoped that with Emma's magic added to them, it would be enough to keep the frosty soldiers outside. It was no permanent solution. In fact it was far from it, but it bought them time to form a plan.

But a plan was not so easily constructed out of thin air. "How about Ava?" Snow muttered. "What?" Emma was surely taken aback. "After your grandmother. Or Ruth?"  
"Mom, we have to find a way out of here? I don't have the nerve to think about babynames right now." she vented annoyed. This was definitely not the right timing. Not when the ice soldiers could invade the mines at any time. "You can't call her_ Little Swan _forever, honey."  
"Works fine for me." Killian interrupted. He walked over to Emma and the baby and gave both a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your daughter needs a name." Snow emphasised, but went to her husband in the other tunnel anyway, giving the couple some privacy. It was rare enough in these times.

"What news from outside?" Killian remained silent for a moment, anxiously trying to find the right words."We found more. They tried to hide in the old cannery at the docks. With their backs to the waterfront, there was no escaping." How many victims did that make now? Twenty, thirty. Turned into statues or slayed by icy swords. The death toll was rising and there were still people missing. "Some of the Lost Boys have arrived. They know how to fight and survive." Killian continued his report calmly. That was at least partly good news. The list of names was already too long.

First it had hit the school. Fortunately Henry had been in the hospital with the family. Apparently some Lost boys had made it out, but others were not so lucky. Then there was Granny's diner - turned into a gigantic fridge. Granny and Ruby had gotten most people to safety, the wolf and the old lady with the crossbow gave the snow soldiers no quarters. When the army reached the hospital David and Snow had already taken measures, and the right calls. Through the steam tunnels underneath they had fled, evacuated everyone in the hospital and the surrounding area and met Regina down in the mines. Only later Emma had witnessed the extent of death and destruction.

So many gone.

"Please don't tell me love, you consider naming our little Swan, Ruth." Killian's voice startled her. She had pressed her daughter to her chest and was unconsciously rocking back and forth in a mental fashion. When she had gotten a grip on herself again, she finally reacted to his question.

Not he too. "Killian this is really not the time." And besides. She was long set on a name for her daughter, but with the next crisis knocking on the door - that word was clearly underestimating things - she had not found it in herself to discuss it with her husband. "I know, I just wanted to distract you love. You've been in quite a daze."

Of course he had noticed. Open book and all that. "Thanks." Emma smiled at him, at least she tried. "I was thinking, " she began and caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Maybe Milah?"

A clenched jaw and a frown on his face were really not the reactions she had hoped for. Emma had definitely not seen that coming. That her suggestion was unsettling him so much. "Why?" he wanted to know. "Why would you want to call her Milah?" - "That's simple."  
"Is it?" he asked, clearly not getting her point. "Yah." Emma stated, "Gratitude." Killian's frown didn't cease, his brows still forcefully pressed together.  
"If it wasn't for her, for your love, for her death and your vengeance. We'd never come to this." Emma sighed and shook her head. "I know its cheesy and silly, but,"  
Killian inched closer to her and pulled up her chin with his thumb so she would look him in the eyes. "Swan, if I have any say in this, we are not naming her Milah." Emma nodded, "Ok." Maybe it was just to painful to him, to face the memory every day. She would have liked to know, but Emma didn't push him.  
"Perhaps your dear grandmother's names do not in fact sound so bad after all." he mumbled. Emma tried to smile and looked up to him "We'll find a name for her." she said and rested her head on his chest. Three seconds. That was all they got. Then David called from the other end of the tunnel they were in. Killian sighed and took a step back, so he didn't shout in Emma's ear as answered, "Just a moment, mate." He turned back to her and gave her a chaste kiss, whispering "I'll be back in a minute." Of course, as honest as this statement was meant, he would return later.

In the first days of the attack she had been sitting duck, recovering. Killian had taken over most of what Emma saw as her duties the past few weeks. He was going on patrol on the surface. He was saving those who were cornered by the enemy. He took charge of finding survivors. When she had tried to take control again after a week, go out of the mines, to the front so to speak, the degree of damage and the list of people lost had crushed in on her. The feeling of total impotence had grasped her and Emma's emotions had gone wild, so did her magic. With her judgment clouded her powers acted up. Ever since then Emma was benched. Forced to wait underground and craving for reports. Her father mostly kept things from her, but Emma knew he just wanted to spare her the misery. Killian, while he always tried to deliver the bad news gently and yet not sugar coating them, was completely honest every time. So she was counting the names in her head wincing at each person that was familiar and always feared that one day a member of her family would make that list.

"I might have a way out of your misery, Mrs. Jones" This downright creepy voice could only belong to one person and it freaked Emma out to no end.  
"What do you want. Rumpelstiltskin?" It was no use calling him Gold any more. That man had died with his wife a few days ago. What was left of him was only a shell.  
"How about," He suddenly turned up inches in front of her face. "a deal." Of course he would not just help her out of any nobility.  
Emma asked herself what he was plotting this time. "What do you want?" What ever he was dealing with always had to do with magic.

And magic always came with a price.

In a high-pitched voice, he snarled and flexed his fingers in a way she had only seen him doing in the enchanted forest of the past. "Only, that pearl ring of yours." Emma's thumb instantly went to the ring. Her engagement ring. Or her wedding band. Whatever. She had almost thrown it at Killian the day he proposed, the day she told him she was expecting their baby. Had shouted at him for bringing that ring up again, that he had at the ready for ages. She had tried talking some sense into him.

That having a kid didn't necessarily mean a couple had to marry in this realm. That there was no obligation at all. But he wouldn't have any of it. It had been their biggest fight yet. Shouting words at each other that both regretted the second they left their mouths. About the fact that she always ran away. About his old fashioned thinking. About her doubts about the truthfulness of his feelings. About his steamrolling approaches. In the end it took them a solid hour to stop arguing. Not really the tale you want to tell your daughter about her parent's engagement. And the rest of it, the way they had been making up for all the fighting - a daughter didn't even want to hear about.

Emma had never wanted that ring and yet never wanted to let go of it.

So she was turning the ring around her finger absent-mindedly. To Rumpelstiltskin it was just some jewelry. "What do you want with it?" she asked. However that man had never been one for clear answers. "That's my business." he giggled. "And you will tell me how I can end all this?" It was just a ring after all, wasn't it?  
"That I will."

Emma took a deep breath, slipped the pearl ring from her finger in a sudden flash of confidence and held it out to the shadow of a man, she once knew as Mr. Gold.

"Deal."

_~When one strategy after another failed, the casualties increased and the options lessened,  
__a plan the saviour had first declined to conduct turned out to be her last ditch effort.  
Discussed in only whispered voices far away from the ears of those who would disagree.~_

Every step resounded in the narrow tunnels of the mines. Emma had waited until everyone had fallen asleep and hummed silently to her daughter who lay peacefully in her arms, pressed against her chest. Regina was not very fond of the plan as she told her - she had expected as much - but it was the only one Emma could ask for help. She had put this off far too long. How many people had to die just because she didn't have the guts to pull through with this plan.

No more.

_"You said, you'd tell me how I can end it. That was our deal."  
__"Never said you'll like the plan! Mrs. Jones"_

„You cannot be serious. Emma, that is suicide!" It was still rare, that the former Evil Queen called her by her first name but times had changed for everyone.  
„Shhht. A little louder and you can as well wake and tell them." Regina's eyebrows rose. „Maybe I will."  
In a low voice, so as not to wake the baby Emma hissed, „Don't you dare!"

It was risky to take the baby with her in the tunnel. She could scream any time and alert the others. But Emma wouldn't miss another second with her child. She didn't have many left anyway. "You have talked to Rumpelstiltskin didn't you?" Bullseye. But Regina didn't need to know the details of that particular discussion.  
"So what if I did?" - "Emma. He is a broken man. Who knows what his agenda is this time? You can't trust him."

That much was true. If Neal's dead had left him hollow, the death of the last bit of light in his life had done far worse to him than revert him to his old ways. Broken was exactly the right term to describe him. "So you say this plan wouldn't work?" Not as if she had told Regina all of it. The former Dark One's plan included more than the suicide mission and the hell would freeze over before Emma would follow every damn step of Rumpelstiltskin's instructions.  
"It might work. Or it might go horribly wrong. However the chance of you surviving it is nil. And he doesn't care about you even a bit."  
Regina sighed, the war had taken its toll on her as it had on everyone else. „Emma. As much as I'd love for all of this to be over. Have you really thought about this?"

„Do you have a better idea? Because I don't think we can stand up against that bitch for another week." Too many had died already. Emma didn't want to imagine the pains those people went through who had already lost someone. Even Regina was not immune to the cloud of grief that surrounded the people in their refuge. She might not care too much about Marion as that woman was the one who stood in her way of Regina's second chance at true love.  
But to have lost the little boy Roland, had struck Regina almost as much as it had Robin Hood.  
The baby stirred in Emma's arms and she shifted the little girl to her other shoulder. "We're running out of options Regina. The question is, will you help me or not?"

The former Evil Queen took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. Then they got to work. "Once you activate the device no one will be able to cross town lines. The Snow Queen will be stuck in here, but so will you." Emma understood. "Good, so the sledge is the only way out." She was not really looking forward to riding that thing again, but at least she would be taking a seat this time. Emma rolled the diamond in her palm. The self-destruct, the fail-safe. If she could not defeat the damn Snow Queen face to face, she'd just blow up the surroundings. Let her go to hell and take everything with her. "If you get to it in time." That was the catch. Emma would only have minutes, half an hour at most before everything would vanish. But her concern rooted elsewhere. "The rest of you will be safe though?"  
"We can cross townlines. I reprogrammed it as to that only what lies within our borders will be destroyed."

_~The rumors of a new strategy spread fast in the refuge. Soon they had all gathered and listened to the saviour not fathoming that she was withholding her true intentions.  
__ And so they arranged for the people to be lead out of the town through the tunnels, crossing the borders into the land that was still free of magic.  
__Some were suspicious but still heeded their words and follow suit.~_

Emma nodded looking around in the mines, that had been their refuge for the past weeks. She shifted the baby in her arms so she could look her directly in those brilliant blue eyes. "I love you little one." she whispered and kissed her daughter's cheek. Then she surprised Regina by putting the baby girl in her arms, wiping away the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks in one swift move. "What?" "You take her back to the others."

"So this is it?" Regina looked from Emma, to the baby and back to Emma. "What about Henry, and your parents. Don't they deserve to know? Not to mention your pirate." "Regina listen. If I do that now, they are going to stop me." - "As you should be. I can't believe I agreed to this." Regina shook her head fiercely. Then two women exchanged a meaningful look. "Regina." Emma whispered and caressed the forehead of the baby girl. "What?"  
"You have been a mother to my son already. You were there for Henry when I wasn't." Emma took a deep breath.  
"I need you to do this for her too." Emma's lips trembled at the thought. "If I don't make it."

"Come on, Miss Swan. We both know - Good always wins." Regina arched her eyebrows at that phrase, which actually caused Emma to smile slightly. She nodded and exhaled deeply. "There is something else I need you to do for me."

_~ The Saviour proceeded with her plan and activated the magical diamond,  
that would reverse the curse and return the area to its previous state.  
Once that task was accomplished she returned to the refuge.  
At the point where magical and non-magical world clashed,  
she met her family which found themselves unable to return to their home through the barrier.~_

"Mom? What are you doing?" Henry shouted on the other side of the barrier, pushing against it to get through. "I'm sorry kid, but I have to do this." Emma looked from him to her parent's knowing but devastated faces and briefly wondered why Regina hadn't brought Killian over to say goodbye. Maybe he was to angry at her when Regina revealed their true strategy. "I need to go now. I still have to keep her from leaving town with her sledge." She pressed her palm against the barrier and soon the hands of her parents joined on the other side. Emma sniffed but successfully kept the tears from running down her face. This goodbye was hurting all of them enough. "Tell Killian I'm sorry will you?" Emma nodded to Regina, a silent sign to get them out of there. Henry resisted with all he had, kicking and punching and cursing against Davids efforts. Emma had never seen him like that. Henry had always been the believer amongst them, keeping the flame of hope alive in the worst of situations. Even he realised how hopeless Emma's endeavour was. Even he lost his faith at this suicidal operation.

When they had left, Emma nearly broke down. The sobs broke out of her and she started to tremble all over. "Swan."

Emma's head jerked up as she heard the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" He was there. He was really here, leaning against a wall in the shadows.  
"I can't let you do this, Swan." That's when it hit her_._ He was on her side of the barrier.

"Are you crazy?" She immediately ran to him, took the baby from his arms. Then she punched him for all its worth. "How could you do this? You'll die. And she'll die with us." She was shoving him further away with every sentence. She didn't even bother to keep her voice low, as she usually did with her daughter around. Diving straight into hysterics she slammed her fist against his chest over and over before resting her forehead against his, her breathing accelerated from the shouting. Killian, who had taken her attacks in silence, was now brushing over her hair soothingly.  
"We will go through with this. Together." How did he even get past the barrier. They had been careful to send everyone over the town lines. "Wait? How do you even..." Realisation dawned on instantaneously. "Rumpelstiltskin." she hissed.  
"He told me what you're intending to do." Killian shook his head in confusion. "Then he bit into a rotten apple and vanished the gods know where." The apple. The magic apple from Narnia.

Emma's nails bit into her palms as she balled her hands into fists. "Son of a bitch." It took her a enormous amount of self-restraint, not to let her magic run wild.

_"Your daughter will safe you. If you do as I say, we can change this, dearie. All of it. It will never have happened." He might not look the part of the evil imp, but he most certainly sounded like the devious creature Emma had encountered in the Enchanted Forrest._  
_"You mean like Zelena's time portal?" Emma asked him, hoping to be wrong but having no such luck. Rumpelstiltskin nodded in agreement.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm not sending my daughter through a portal!"_  
_He jumped from one foot to the other, underlining his every word. "Even - if - it - might - save you?"_  
_Emma narrowed her eyes, "I think we have agreed that I am willing to do what must be done. But using my daughter for your plot is out of the question."_

_"Even at the cost of your dear pirate's life?"  
__"What?" - __"You've heard me."_

_She considered his words for only a second, knowing that Killian would think exactly the same.  
"I am not sending her away. She will grow up surrounded by a family that loves her."  
"And without. Her. Mother." His giggles were definitely giving her the creeps._

_"What if I just take the sledge myself and use it to get back to them? Why should I send her away alone and die in the process?" she argued._

_"You will try. You will fail." he sang the words like a song, dancing around her.  
But Emma still had it in herself to challenge him. "We'll see about that."_

_"Do as I say or face the consequences, dearie."_

"Son. Of. A. BITCH!" With every word she send another object flying through the refuge. "He double crossed me." she shouted and destroyed he makeshift beds in her rage, kicking against the remains of a fireplace, cutting her hand at a stone wall. What the hell had she expected from this delirious little imp.

It all happened in a matter of minutes, but it slapped her in the face. She had waisted too much time already.  
If they wanted to have the slightest chance to escape they had to do it fast now.

"We need to get to the sledge."

_~So the princess and the pirate tried to reach the sledge, but the instant they exited the mines the snow soldiers were already waiting for them on the surface.  
They fought their way through and caught their breath.~_

"If we do this, we do it my way." Emma whispered to Killian in an alley between two houses, brick walls on her left and right keeping most light out. They were only a few feet away from their escape, could already see the sledge. Her breath was hitched and her heart racing. Killian's presence calmed her down to some extent. Her sweaty hands were clenching and unclenching nervously. She would never admit it to Killian, still horribly angry for risking his life and that of their child, but she was glad she was not alone in this. His voice whispered to her and caused her to turn around. She could barely make out his features in the darkness. "Swan, there has to be another way." His plea caused her to shiver, his voice more desperate than she had ever heard it. "Please, love. Please don't do this." "Killian. We talked about this. It's the best chance we've got." she heard her own voice weak and breaking - saw her fingers trembling while she reached for his cheek. His face was as wasted and dirty as was her hand. Blood crusted injuries fresh scratches and bruises covered either skin. "I need to go. Now." The ground started shaking and cracking sounds echoed between the walls. The Snow Queen would soon notice something was off. The recent quakes around town could be easily explained through the ongoing war. Jolts and explosions had been anything but unusual for the past few weeks. Which was horrifying enough. Still the Snowbitch would hardly ignore trees sprout from the streets and vines creep up houses and that was what they where facing soon. Emma looked at her baby girl one more time. She shared a last bruising kiss and a meaningful glance with Killian. Then she turned away, took a deep breath and stepped onto the street.

They had agreed. This time she would be the distraction. Emma scanned her surroundings for the enemy. When she found a small group of soldiers she blast them apart with her magic, unsheathed her sword and took them down one after another until only one remained. "Hey, Snowbitch. Yah, I know you can hear me!" She pressed the icy statue to the ground, her knee on its chest, her left hand and right foot securing its arms. The blade at its throat, she looked directly into the glassy, dead, eyes.  
Before she slashed its head of, she hissed another message to the creature, "If you want me, come and get me!" With that she ran for docks, as far away from the library as possible, but her challenge had obviously been accepted. About thirty soldiers rounded the corner and blocked her way. When Emma turned, she saw just as many cutting off her way back._ Here we go._

_~ When princess parted ways with her pirate and her daughter, to create a diversion for the White Witch and her army.  
she was suddenly cornered by the soldiers. Although she took most of them down with either her sword or her magic,  
__the princess was ultimately brought before the Snow Queen.~_

Emma didn't dare to shoot a glance at the sledge. Where was he? Had Killian been caught, before she could even get started? Her distraction had not exactly gone as planned. Instead of luring the White Witch away from her sledge, Emma had been brought to her, to the very center of the town where Jardis had created a throne of ice, replicating that of her castle in Narnia. Emma was forced to kneel in front of the White Witch. When she caught a black dressed figure sneaking to the sledge, Emma saw it as her cue.

She tackled the soldier to her right, which held her sword, grabbed for it and smashed the remaining soldiers with swift moves.  
_You must ask yourself 'Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?  
_Just one look at Killian and the baby in his arms and the magic burst out of her, turning all the frosty creatures into puddles and throwing Jardis to the ground.

Unfortunately, when Emma darted towards Killian they got the White Witch's undivided attention, with a snap of her fingers the Snowbitch created a new bunch of frozen fighters and send about a garrison of them after Emma and Killian separating them. She turned around, facing Jardis and holding up her sword. Soon enough they were both engaged in a full scale battle. Killian with the Snow Queens soldiers, Emma with the bitch herself. Swords clashed, punches were thrown, magic erupted.

And then it happened within a few moments. One of the soldiers got the best of Killian, piercing through his abdomen with its icy sword. Although the pirate only winced and fought the rest of the creatures off, the sight distracted Emma for the fraction of a second. It was enough for Jardis to block Emma's sword and strike her with the cursed staff. Emma had seen it at work more often that she dared to count. Usually it worked instantly, but it seemed, being born with magic had its benefits. Her powers fought with the stone curse of the staff. While her feet started slowly to turn into stone, she was still able to turn around and find Killian's eyes.

She saw the conflict in them. He so clearly wanted to run to her, save her, even if it meant endangering their child. The baby was the only reason that was holding him back. So, to spare him the impossible decision, she took it from him. "I'm so sorry." Emma mouthed, knowing they would not be able to hear her. With a flick of her wrist and what seemed the last bit of her powers she send the sledge with Killian and the baby in it, flying. Emma ignored Killian shouting for her, his desperation breaking her heart. When the sledge disappeared on the horizon she looked to the grinning Jardis over her shoulder. "No need to celebrate, you bitch."

Emma watched the fingertips of her outstretched arm petrify and noticed trees sprout out of nowhere, vines spread and the earth around them quake. Signs for the town's imminent destruction. It was Emma's turn to grin darkly to herself. "Go to hell." she spat. The she felt her legs turn leaden, her chest constrict, the pain of being crushed from all sides.

Then there was nothing.

_~ As the forest reclaimed, what once belonged to it, and the town vanished into oblivion,  
__the __statue of the __saviour __princess crumbled at the eruption of the magic's brut force and the Snow Queen met her inevitable doom._

_In a distant realm, a foreign kingdom, the dying pirate gave up his only child into the care of strangers, hoping against all odds to give his daughter her best chance._

_And in the Land Without Magic, the Truest Believer struggled against the hold of his grandfather and felt his heart shatter at the loss of his mother._

_Merely a few steps away Snowwhite and the Evil Queen shed tears of desperation and shared grief. Arm in arm._

* * *

**So in this chapter we went like the title says, to "Future Past".  
****To counteract any confusion, the whole chapter tells (my story's) Elsa's original timeline, as told in her storybook. The next chapter will follow the timeline again, where Elsa got to Storybrooke with the urn. Was that already clear in the chapter, or did you need the explanation?**

** Please review and I hope to see you soon.**


	14. Hope

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis

**I am so sorry that I didn't update anything for half a year. I had some kind of creative down. It took a while to write this. A very very long while. But I will finish this. And just so you know, I only went down this road of plot accidently and not because of the recent developments in the series. It has been planned since the beginning, and I was sure about writing it when episode 4x07 -4x09 came along. Still fits quiet nicely though, don't you think?**

* * *

**Last time on "Love will thaw": **

**While Storybrooke dealed with a new arrival named Elsa from Arendelle and her troubled past,  
****a new threat with incredible powers appeared, seeking the Dark One dagger.**

**Fighting the Snow Queen that turned the town into a winter wonderland, Killian got abducted and Emma followed him and his captor to a far off realm. Eventually she is able to rescue him and thwart the Snow Queen's evil plan to conquere all realms with the help of her magical mirror. **

**Meanwhile in Storybrooke it is revealed, that Elsa's appearence in the Land without magic was not only no coincidence,  
****but a well planned scheme by Rumplestilskin, who send her back in time to change the future.**

**It turns out that in Elsa's timeline, the Snow Queen, also known as the White Witch in her realm (Narnia)  
****in pursuit for her revenge on Emma attacked Storybrooke, taking numerous lives, which caused Emma to sacrifice herself,  
****destroy Storybrooke and save her and Killian's newborn daughter's life by sending her away.**

**Little did they know her daughter would grow up to one day be the queen of Arendelle. **

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

She had known this would happen eventually. The storybook was never wrong. It had warned her this would come to pass, before the letters, phrases, pictures of the stories had disappeared, before the pages turned blank. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. Things had changed. No. Scratch that. No passive voice. She had changed things. Period. By travelling to the past - while accidentally - by showing all of them the book, by telling them what was going to happen she had screwed up the time line.

It had been a miracle their story had not changed sooner.  
By even appearing in this town, in this realm, she had messed up the future, if it could even be messed up more than it already was.

Has been.

Will be,

Whatever.

As Elsa walked through town and thought about how deranged all this was. She shivered. She actually trembled. A sensation she would never get used to, and quiet frankly didn't even want to. She looked down main street, took in the smashed windows, cut down lampposts, damaged cars. It was the work of Storybrooke's newest addition to its ever growing list of villains passing through.

The blow took all of them by surprise, the burst directed at Elsa. She heard them screaming, Snow and David. Even with her powers she was relatively helpless and tried to dodge at the very last second. When she braced for impact, she waited for it in vain almost believing that she had evaded the attack. But as she looked up, she saw Killian collapse just a few feet away. The stupid pirate had taken the hit instead of her.

Another havoc, causing magician. Nothing new in this town, obviously, as Elsa had been told. She had imagined vile creatures like the Snow Queen and her blizzards, or the Wicked Witch and her winged beasts. It happened before, people had been injured, infrastructure destroyed - the usual - and in the end they had mended all wounds, repaired all damages. So no need to lose hope, right? Villains came and went. It had always been like that.

Except this time the villain was nobody else than Emma.

This was a nightmare.

How could it even come to this?

###

It all started only a few days after they had found out about Elsa's heritage. Emma sat at her desk at the station reminiscing about all that had happened. Breaking the news to everyone about the current situation had turned out to be a piece of work. Sure, Snow and David had been informed directly the same day, when Killian and Emma had picked up Elsa at the Charming's loft. But while the finer details had still been a bit of a blur, it only left Henry, Regina (yeah, Emma didn't like her comments on the topic one bit) and basically everyone else in town to tell. The first of the list had not been very difficult though. Even less so, because he already new what was going on.

_It was late and they decided to call it a day and returned with a sleepy Ice Queen in tow to Emma's and Henry's apartment._

_And yes somehow it was already also Killian's flat._

_And Elsa was their daughter and lived there too, so that made it her apartment, too. Didn't it?._

_Emma's head was spinning at that thought. She definitely needed a good night's sleep. Several actually. Maybe a week. Instead, she would have to face a lunch with her parents and (urgh) Regina the next day to explain all this madness. Strangely through her time travelling daughter and the trouble they probably soon had to encounter, Emma's pregnancy became a topic of discussion for the sake of the whole town. Emma could wave any kind of privacy goodbye for the next few months. So much was sure. How could she explain all of this - to anyone, if she didn't completely understand it herself?_

_In a daze they had made it back to the apartment. When they opened the door to the loft, Emma noticed that it had not been locked, but only shut from the inside. Suddenly she was wide awake, sure to have locked the door in the morning - as always. She pushed it open and turned the lights on, ready to pull her gun from the holster any time. One never knew in a town like Storybrooke, right? What awaited them, at the kitchen counter was nothing less than her thirteen year old son, in his pjs in front of the fridge._

_"Henry? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be staying over at Regina's?"_  
_"Nope. I guessed, after the mess today, we'd have some things to discuss." After 'the mess today', all Emma wanted to do was fall in bed sleeping and never wake up. But she owed her son to keep him in the loop._

_What was Regina's phrase again about the sleeping curse?_  
_"Kid, did you wait here all day on your own?"_

_"I'm thirteen, not three mom."_

Of course, Henry already knew who Elsa was. That she was his sister. They had all been in on it. So Emma's superpower had not been off track after all. However, it had worried her immensely. And Henry's reaction to the fact that Elsa was already on the way didn't upset him as much as Emma would have imagined. At least he didn't show it, but that didn't prove anything. It was fast. Probably too soon. It was life changing. For all of them. However, for the time being, Henry seemed to cope with the fact that he was going to be a big brother soon, just fine.

As Emma feared, the conversation with Regina didn't go down without a lot of sass and even more teasing. Sitting at the usual table at Granny's with a steaming cup of cocoa in front of her, Emma took the comments with all the resolve she could manage.

_"You're joking, right?" Regina's face was calm. Not surprised, not angry. Just, unbelieving. Emma watched her make direct eye contact with each and everyone at the table, but received only shrugs, nods and a deep grin with highly raised eyebrows from the pirate. "How did that happen?"_

_Emma was about to rebuff her with a kinky remark but Regina shook her head the moment the question left her lips. "Wait, no. When? When did it happen?" she rephrased. So Killian and Emma told her the short version of it._

_Her royal highness rolled her eyes in a not very royal way and mumbled. "Just a few nights in Narnia." In fact it had only been one, but Emma didn't want to correct her at that point. She didn't get the chance to to so anyway, as Regina let out a muffled snort and commented, "He shoots he scores." smirking and was attacked by outburst of_

_"REGINA!" "Regina!" "Really?" "MOM!" (So even Henry had understood the innuendo)_

So far everything went swimmingly, but that was soon to change. Besides the mood swings that took control of Emma's magic here and there, they planned to enjoy the villain free time, for how long they'd be graced with it.

It was time to get back to work. With all the fuss about the second curse, Zelena, the time portal, Elsa, the Snowqueen, and well... Elsa (past present and future), there had not been much time for paperwork. And damn, did that pile up. At least David had tried to keep up with it while Emma had been in Narnia - that was the beauty of having two sheriffs or at least a deputy or whatever. Still, there was a crap load of reports to fill out and put into order. Lunchtime felt like ages away as she tried to focus on the report at hand.

At first there was this silence. The computer stopped making noises, she couldn't hear her fingers on the paper anymore. Deafness. Then darkness, creeping in from the edges of her field of vision. Suddenly as if the light's had gone out for a second, it all went black. Then a tone, a low roar, or more like a pressure on her ears that made her squeeze her eyes shut in pain. When she opened them again her vision was blurry, her hands cramped to fists and trembling. She heard a noise behind her, but couldn't react to it. "Swan?" Killian. What was he doing here? "Swan?" Then she heard his voice more clearly which caused her to finally snap out of it. "Sorry." she mumbled and shook her head.

"You all right?" he asked obviously concerned. She was still sitting at the station, a pile of papers to her right, the outdated computer buzzing. Everything seemed normal again. Except for the time shown in the right lower corner of her desktop. She had lost a solid hour. So that's why he was there. To pick her up for lunch. Emma tried to pull herself together and answered, "No idea. I guess my magic is acting up a bit." Killian only nodded. It was no news that her pregnancy hormones were messing with her magic. Only two days ago, she had caused a blackout in her building because she had a serious case of morning sickness. Only the thought, that she didn't want Killian to see her puke in the toilet had blown out the fuses. So neither her nor Killian, really bothered with the incident.

A few hours later it happened again on her way to the car. The second time had been way less subtle and all around different. It started again with the deafness and the darkness creeping into her field of vision but then there was no droning, no roaring. Instead, it was a voice whispering with a soothing, enticing hue. Emma couldn't make out the words and after it was over she chalked it up as her magic running wild again. But the same kept occurring again directly the next morning.

Eventually, Emma was able to make out words and phrases, started to listen to them and suddenly found herself in front of the clocktower.

In the afternoon, she found her consciousness again, when she had already entered the library. Belle had looked slightly disturbed, but didn't say anything, when Emma greeted and left again with a mumbled excuse. This was not just her magic acting up. These blackouts... she lost track for minutes, hours sometimes.

It wasn't until she woke, in the middle of the night, standing in the tunnels under the library in her pyjamas, that she actually felt, like she was going crazy.

###

Henry noticed the changes first. Emma was acting strange, she was on the edge all the time, her face mostly wearing a worried look. It at only been two days, three at most, so Elsa didn't think to much about it until she met Emma sleepwalking to the apartment door leaving. She followed her down to the library, lost her when Emma entered the lift and went down into the mines.

Elsa took out her talking device and pushed that button the others had shown her, to call Henry. The boy answered with a very sleepy voice but when Elsa told him what she had witnessed he sounded wide awake. "Come back to the apartment. I think we have to tell everyone."

"You think..." she didn't dare finish her sentence. "Yeah, we have to show them the book. All of it."

They met up the next day in the dinner. Snow and Regina had been quick to read through the chapter. Killian frowned when he was through with it. David had come last, he had left Emma at the station, so he was also last to finish the pages of Emma's story in the book.  
"So you think this is what's happening now?" David asked sceptically and Henry nodded confidently, as did Elsa. "What are we going to do about it?" It was Snow, who asked the inevitable question. "It doesn't say specifically how the problem is solved in the end." Killian mused.  
Henry grinned at that, "Only that you're the one to do it."

Killian didn't reply to that and went on, "Why didn't the pages disappear yet? Like they did when Emma and I went through the time portal?"  
It was a question Elsa had asked herself already. She had expected them to vanish instantly. "I suppose I haven't changed anything yet."  
"Then why don't we just go along with it?" Everyone turned towards Regina at that.

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa said unbelievingly.

Clearly Snow liked that idea just as much as Elsa did, "So you suggest we let Emma be corrupted by one of the darkest creatures you have ever faced and see what happens?"  
"It will work out in the end. See! It's in the book." Regina pointed to the picture painted in dark colours. "What else can we do without messing everything up entirely. It can only get worse. Let's just wait hope for the best."

Henry slowly nodded in agreement. David looked worried but shrugged. "That coming from you, Regina? A hope speech?" Snow raised an eyebrow. She seemed to like the plan even less than Elsa did, but didn't argue. "Are you serious?" Elsa looked them all in the eyes. What she saw was concern, but certainty. How could they all be so calm?

It was all of them against her and she found herself in the same situation as they had been when they cast the protection spell over town. She was the new one, in the minds of most of them still a child. It got even worse when it was revealed to be Emma's and Killians daughter. This was fighting a lost cause, they would never listen to her. "Whatever." Elsa rose from her seat and went outside.

When she smashed the dinner door close, she half expected the bell to ring again, as it did. Of course Killian would not let her run off like that.

"Everything is going to be fine." he said and sat down at the table where she had slumped down. He followed her gaze to the diner window with his.  
"You sure about that?" She couldn't keep the touch of disbelief out of her voice even if she tried. "'Cause I'm not."

"I don't intent to sound all paternal here, but " he smiled sadly "we have been through trouble like this." Killian paused, "Well, not exactly like this, but similar. Just trust them." He scooped a little closer and took Elsa's hand. "What are you doing?" she snapped when he started to take of the cuff at her wrist.

"Her majesty filled me in, that you didn't need these restrains any longer."

Elsa looked down at the leather bracelet on her arm. She had grown accustomed to it. Not having to fear her powers. True, in her practice sessions she controlled her magic quite well now. However, Elsa didn't know if her new found control would stand an outburst of emotions.

"Everything happens for a reason." He mused like a mantra. "The good things and the bad things. And in the end, everything is going to be fine." And with that the bracelet came off and the town actually kept its January chill without suffering a sudden blizzard.

"I only learned it, when I met Emma. That even in the darkest hour, I have to believe that everything will turn out for the better."

Elsa shook her head in disbelieve. "How?"

His answer was simple. And it sounded stupid. "Hope."

"Hope?"  
"Hope!"

Elsa shook her head slightly amused. "Mary-Margret gets to all of you, doesn't she?"

"Aye, she does." he chuckled and went silent for a moment. When he spoke again she could have sworn, he actually enjoyed sounding 'all paternal'.

"Good things happen to those who are good right?" Elsa nodded absent mindedly. "Wrong." Killian answered his own question.  
"Good people can suffer terrible fates. Look at Snowwhite. You have read the stories."

"She had to fight unbelievable odds, took every blow that was thrown at her." Elsa began to recap. Killian took a breath and recounted on his fingers "She lost her mother, her father. Was wronged by the only person that she had left then, her stepmother." If she was really wronged was debatable, Elsa thought, but didn't disrupt the pirate in his monologue. "She found the love of her life only to be separated from him, again and again and when they finally thought they had won, everything went to hell." He paused,

"She lost her daughter, found her again, lost her anew. She gave birth to a son only to have history repeat itself."

She knew the story well. "Your point being?"  
"Bad things happen to everyone." he said, tapping his forefinger on the table, "The difference is how you deal with it."  
"I don't understand." Killian smiled and intended to answer, but was interrupted by the ring of his talking device. "It's Belle." The librarian was talking at the other end of the line and Elsa could practically see Killian's smile fall from his face.

"Emma's down in the mines." They were on their feet within the faction of a second. Killian went inside to gather up the others. The royal rescue team, as Henry had put it so gallantly once, would go to work once again. This time, they'd be late on purpose.

Elsa's eyes went to to leather bracelet on the table. She felt the ice crystals pulse just slightly under the skin of her palms already. "Control it." she thought, inhaled deeply and held her breath. It worked. She was in control.

Her eyes went back and forth from her hands to the dinner entrance unsure about what to do, but Elsa had made up her mind seconds before Snow, David, Killian and Regina walked through the door.

###

It felt good.

There was no doubt about it.

Emma had never felt more powerful in all her life.

She had lost her childhood to the Evil Queen's curse.

Nearly lost her son to that demon Pan.

Lost Neal and almost her baby brother to the Wicked Witch.

And just a few month ago a freaking Snow Queen from Narnia

took the man she loved away, turned him against her and threatened to kill him.

Emma looked down at her hands, brimming with magic bolting through her skin. A sensation like electricity. With this power Emma would never lose anyone. This way, none of this will ever happen. Now, she could change everything. "With this power, no one will dare challenge me. And if they try to hurt my family anyway, I will make them pay." she growled the last part to herself in an inhuman voice.

To hell with being a saviour.

Emma took a step towards the glowing staff. It whispered to her, promised her unmeasurable power. It was all just inches away.

###

They had noticed her leaving nearly immediately. She had to be quick, she knew that. Her plan was reckless, she knew that too. In fact it wasn't even a real plan, but Elsa was sick of sitting around and doing nothing. She was supposed to change things. The pages, and stories remaining firmly printed in the book were a stalk reminder of her failure. Maybe this was the first step.

When she arrived at the library she was out of breath, and wished that Regina had taught her a thing or two about this poofing magic as Henry had called it. Instead, she had run, the others probably only minutes behind her. Belle met her at the door, slipped out and closed it behind her back. "We better wait for the others." The librarian sensed that something was off. Obviously it was new for Elsa to act on her own in a crisis.

She didn't have time for discussion though.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Instead of minutes, make that seconds, Elsa thought as she saw Regina appear out of a cloud of purple smoke. So much for this teleportation business. "I came to stop her." she explained her fairly obvious intentions. "Don't interfere." the queen warned.

"I will not wait and see this happen all over again."

"We should leave now." Regina shouted.

"Don't you see?" Elsa pleaded, "I can change everything."

"No I don't. What if it backfires? What then?" the queen yelled, showing quiet impressively the difficulty controlling her temper. "Must run in the family. You're not thinking about the consequences."  
"The consequence, your majesty, is this town going to hell. So excuse me that I want to save some lives." With that, Elsa shot a warning gust of ice at Regina and attempted to walk past her. "Oh no you won't." She only dodged the queen's magic by inches.

"Stop right there." Regina threatened. Elsa didn't even have to turn to know the queen held a fireball in her hand. So she wanted it that way, Elsa thought. She summoned her magic in her hands and let go of it the second she hauled around and threw it at Regina.

They didn't know which of them hit him. He had appeared out of nowhere. Arrived with the others who held their breath in shock.

"Killian!" Elsa shouted and ran towards him, falling to her knees at his side, heard him whisper in laboured voice,  
" Everything's going to be fine. It will come out all right." He reached for her face, to caress her cheek. Then he lost consciousness. He was still breathing, but his hand felt suddenly cold.

And if that wasn't enough... "What did you do?" It sounded painfully familiar.

###

It was happening all over again. She was losing him, like all before him. Emma took in the scene before her. Killian on the ground, unmoving.

How often did she have to endure this?  
Her grip around the staff grew stronger. It was brimming with magic, pulsing in her hand, whispering of a different path. "What did you do?" she snared, her powers aching to be set free. "Emma, he..."

"What. Did. You. DO?" The lanterns along the street exploded and came down. Windows cracked and shattered. It was freeing to let go of restraining herself.

"Emma you have to fight this." Look who's talking. Regina who had been as dark as they come, who had murdered and tortured wanted to lecture her? Not likely.  
She eyed her intently. "What if I don't want to fight it?"

"Emma." The all surrounded her, stepping closer. "Mom this isn't you."

"Silence." Emma growled. "Emma, honey listen to yourself." Snow argued, "The Emma I know, would have said 'Shut up'"

They were only trying to confuse her. "That is nonsense."

"Crap." Henry shouted, "You would have said 'That's crap!'" he agreed.

Don't listen to them.

She had never felt this powerful. Emma knew she could defeat the Snowqueen with this. I can keep bad things from happening. I know I can.

Still, Killian lay there, injured. There were always new evils coming at them.

Or better even. She could change all the evil that happened. She couldn't stop the curse then, couldn't keep Henry, Neal, safe him, or Graham. But now...

"I can make all this go away." Emma whispered.

Either they had not heard her correctly, or didn't believe her words. They were staring at her in confusion. "Make it all go away?" Regina asked almost carefully.  
"The curse. Storybrooke. Everyone who ever left me, hurt me. I can undo it. All of it." she had to grin at the thought, a sort of euphoria taking a grip on her heart.

"You can't. It's impossible." They were thinking of Zelena's time portal, which was infact beyond her. Too dificult, but this was different. This was a restart. Raw, forceful.  
"With this. I can. And I will."

"Mom!" Herny shouted, and for a second she doubted her newly formed plan. He would not be in the picture, in this new reality as was Killian. However, that way, she didn't risk losing them. She wouldn't even know the ever exsisted, because in her life they never would.

"Can't let you do that Emma." Regina shouted threatening. Ah, the other mother. Sure Regina wouldn't let her get away with it.  
But Emma only dared her, dared them, "Try, and stop me." And that Elsa did. Emma saw her take a step forward and concentrated on the things she had learned. As she closed her eyes and visibly tried to distinguish a way to stop Emma without hurting her, or anyone else. Still, Emma wasn't going to let her figure it out. She vanished just in time to see Elsa open her eyes, wide in shock of Emma's disappearance.

###

Dr. Whale was certain Killian would make a full recovery, but the pirate was still out. They all sighed relieved at that news, but the main problem remained.

"Where's she?" David asked concerned. Everyone was looking to Regina for answers. Snow also turned towards her, "Do you think she can do it? Reverse everything?"

The queen inhaled slowly, a concerned frown on her face. She alternated between nodding her head and shaking it, or something in the middle.  
"With her raw powers and Maleficents twisted darkness" she finally answered, " You've seen what Zelena could pull off. I guess everything's possible."

Elsa felt desperation rise up inside of her. Felt that she was in over her head. How were they supposed to do it? How could they save Emma from this darkness?  
And more importantly from herself. It was evident, that her actions where mostly motivated by her own deepest fears.

The answer was plain and simple. She was not supposed to do it at all. It shouldn't be her task, her duty. In the book it was Killian who guided her back into the light.  
But that was out of the question, as he lay knocked out cold, taken down by either a blow that had been mend for her or that was executed by her.

She didn't know what was worse. May the timeline go to hell. She had messed everything up. Again.

While Regina, Snow and David argued about how to proceed Henry sat down next to her. "You know it's up to us now."  
"What? Why?" Elsa exclaimed and couldn't keep herself from sounding terrified.

"We know where she is." He was right. By now they knew the book from the first to the very last page. They had memorised the story to the last detail, and while it didn't give away the exact words of the pirate's conversation with the Saviour Princess, it did tell the location. And with Emma's present plan on changing the past all together, it seemed quite clear where she was heading. "We should tell them." Elsa argued.

"You know what happened according to the book." Henry didn't exactly disagree, at least not with words, but after these few weeks, she knew by the tone of his voice, that was not all of it. So she went along, "Yeah, Killian went after her and found her, and then" He continued her sentence for her, "Then she went back to normal."

Perfekt, now that was helpful. "And how are we going to do that?"

"By doing what he'd do." God, if the boy didn't get to the point in a matter of seconds...  
"We remind her of her happy ending." he finished.

It sounded so simple, yet after all the had heard about Emma's life, about how she grew up, what losses she had to take, she couldn't blame her for wanting to change it.  
Elsa's hand went to her neck, toying with the necklace she was wearing. It had become a habit of her, playing with Emma's ring, whenever she was deep in thought.

She rolled it between her fingers, twisting it on the silver chain. Every time she did this, she found some small detail on the jewellery she had not noticed before. First it was the colour of the stones. It changed depending on the light that fell on it and it had nearly the exact colour of her own eyes. Once she saw a small scratch on the pearl, but never found it again. A minor thing, not even sure if there had been a scratch in the first place of if she'd only imagined it. But this time, she felt stupid for never seeing it before. There was an engraving on the inside. It was tiny. Before, she had thought it was just another scratch, or a break in the silver - for as she recalled the ring was antique - because she could barely read it as it blurred into one line.

But with her mind drifting back to her conversation with Killian just a few hours, sitting with in front of the dinner, philosophising about hope,  
she could decipher what was engraved in the silver.

HOPE HAPPINESS HOME

She hadn't understood it then. Now, it seemed perfectly clear.

* * *

**Sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, but otherwise this chapter would have taken another half a year to finish. **

**The continuation will come soon, I promise.**


End file.
